When Dreams Come True
by RoxiWright
Summary: Sequel to Maura's Dream. Now that Maura and Jane are aware of their feelings for each other how will they respond.
1. The Real First Date

**A/N: I am only putting this once and only here I don't own these characters or any that I may use I am merely playing with them.**

* * *

Jane stared awkwardly at the ground as she waited for Maura to answer the door. They had waited for Maura's injury to be fully healed so that she could wear her heels again and be able to walk in them properly. Maura didn't know whether to feel relieved by that fact or not because she'd really wanted to go on their first real date.

The flowers Jane had in her hand were already beginning to wilt and she could feel herself sweating nervously through her nicest dress shirt. Even so when the blonde did finally open the door Jane couldn't help but smile broadly, some of her nerves easing away.

"I um… I brought you these." Jane held out the flowers for Maura. "God, I'm sorry that they're already kind of dead I'm just so nervous. I feel like a teenage boy taking a girl out for the first time. I keep half expecting your father to pop out of nowhere and threaten to kill me if I so much as think about you in an inappropriate way." Jane laughed nervously before realizing that her biological father probably wouldn't hesitate to shoot her if anything happened. _Oh god I can't believe I just said that. What if Paddy does just show up suddenly? What if Maura takes that the wrong way. Shit, shit, shit way to go Rizzoli, ruining your first date with the woman. Calm down, Paddy is still in the hospital recovering being watched 24/7. I'm going to relax and enjoy Maura. _Jane took a deep breath and gave the M.E. a tight smile.

"They're beautiful Jane." Maura smiled reassuringly at the detective. "And don't worry I'm a grown woman now. I don't have anyone telling me what I'm allowed to do."

"Right." Jane replied. "You look great." Jane added quickly when she saw Maura turn towards the house. "By the way." She added softly.

Maura smirked. "Thank you, I'm just going to go put these in some water."

"God I am so awkward." Jane complained to herself as she followed Maura just inside the doorway. _What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not a freaking teenager. I'm a homicide detective. And Maura's not just some random woman I just met. I know her. I even know how I feel about her and I'm fairly certain she feels the same. I just need to calm down and play the cool detective I always am. I can do this. _"I can do this." Jane repeated out loud.

"You can do what?" Maura asked as she picked up her jacket.

"This." Jane said gesturing between them. "I can go on dates with you. Real dates and they'll be dates."

"Of course you can. You have no reason to be nervous Jane." Maura said kissing the taller woman gently. "I already love you. Really this is just a way to spend time together outside of the house."

"That makes me nervous too. What do we say if someone we know sees us? " Jane asked with a frown. "You can't lie Maura."

"Oh." Maura couldn't help but frown. "You don't want people to know we're involved?"

"It's not that." Jane grumbled frustrated at herself. _I am such a screw up. Now I've hurt her feelings. _"I don't want to talk about this right now. I just… let's just go okay?"

Maura wanted to say she'd changed her mind about going out on a date. She wanted to say she didn't care that Jane was unsure and part of her was. But she couldn't help but be sad. "Okay, we'll go." Maura said trying to sound as cheerful as she had felt before as she followed Jane. She was surprised when Jane opened the car door for her.

"I'm sorry." Jane said just before closing her door as well. When she climbed into the driver's seat Maura looked at her expectantly. "I'm sorry I am not doing a very good job at this so far. It's just… I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I thought it would be easy I guess. Because being near you and close with you has always been easy for the most part." Jane started the car but kept talking as she drove. "I'm not ashamed of my feelings for you Maura, I'm not. But I'm scared of what will happen when people find out. Part of my job, a very large part of my job, means trusting the guys I work with everyday to have my back and some of them aren't very open minded. Defending a 'dyke'" both women cringed at the word, "would go against what they've been born and raised to believe."

Maura considered what Jane was saying for a moment. "Barry and Vince would never let you get hurt if they could help it."

"But they aren't the only people I work with." Jane said with an exasperated sigh. "I'm not saying we can't be together Maura, I'm saying I would just like to keep it between us for awhile. Can't we do that? Am I really asking so much?"

Maura frowned. She knew that what Jane was asking for was more than reasonable. It was just hard for her to accept. "We don't have to tell anyone any time soon Jane. I never said we did."

"But you're still disappointed that I don't want to yet." Jane pointed out.

Maura didn't respond because she couldn't honestly say that she wasn't disappointed.

Jane gave a half smile and reached over to give Maura's hand a squeeze. "Just wait for me to catch up to you okay. I promise not to take too long. I've just always denied liking women. So…"

"Jane you're worrying about nothing. I can wait for you to be ready." She smiled.

Jane chanced a glance at the blonde. "I'm really glad we're finally doing this."

"Me too" Maura smiled brightly.

When they reached the restaurant Jane waved of the valet that attempted to open Maura's door so that she could do it herself. Jane took the blonde's hand shyly as they walked in.

"What's the name on your reservation?"

"Rizzoli," Jane said with a confident grin. She reached over and took Maura's hand. Her nerves started easing away little by little but as soon as she let go of the other woman's hand they came back, not quite as badly as they had been before but still lingering.

"Right this way."

They had a table in a more private corner of the restaurant; Maura couldn't help but be impressed by it all. She'd noticed that, despite the detective's obvious nerves, she'd been behaving like the perfect gentleman she was even more surprised when Jane pulled out her chair for her.

"I'm… I'm really sorry if it's not as nice as you're used to or something." Jane mumbled as she took her own seat. "I've never actually had to plan a date before. And I don't actually have a lot of good experiences with dating."

"Jane," Maura said softly reaching across the table to take the other woman's hand. "It's perfect; you're absolutely doing everything right. I would've been happy if our first date would've been staying in with take out and just enjoying each other's company."

Jane frowned. "You're worth more than that. Besides I waited to take you out this long so that you could wear your fancy shoes and your fancy dresses that I know you love wearing."

Maura turned a light shade of pink and smiled. "That was considerate of you."

"A little bit." Jane gave a smirk. "But it was also selfish, I love the way you look in your dresses and fancy shoes. You have very nice legs." She winked which caused Maura's blush to deepen.

"I'm glad there isn't any scaring." Maura said softly. "I know that's vain but I've always really liked my legs."

"Would it be wrong to say I've always liked them too?" Jane asked with a cheeky grin. _I am making a fool of myself right now. I just know I am, but I have no idea what to talk about. This is ridiculous we always have things to talk about._

"I'm flattered."

Jane smiled brightly as the waiter came back to take their order. Jane allowed Maura to order first. As they waited Jane found that talking to Maura became easier and more relaxed the longer they sat there, proving to her that her nerves were misplaced. _It's exactly like it always is with her. It's easy and comfortable and I really just need to stop freaking out. _

"Are you still feeling nervous Jane?" Maura asked taking a sip of her wine. They'd both finished their meals but they weren't yet ready to leave.

"Not as much." Jane admitted while she watched the blonde.

"I'm glad you aren't nervous." She couldn't help but chuckle. "Though you're exceptionally cute when you are. I don't think I've ever seen you so flustered before."

"Well it's not every day I go out with the most beautiful woman in the world for a first date." Jane smirked.

Maura blushed brightly at the compliment. "You're exaggerating."

"I don't think I am." She replied with the same easy smile Maura grown used to over the years that they'd known each other.

Maura choose not to comment any further recognizing that anything she said would draw away from the fact that Jane was freely complimenting her. "Can we have dessert?" she asked instead.

"Of course." Jane nodded she waved the waiter over. "The lady would like dessert would you be so kind as to tell us what our options are?" Jane listened patiently as the waiter listed off the regular dessert options but Maura didn't seem very interested in any of them.

"And tonight our special is a chocolate raspberry tart. It is made with a luscious rich chocolate ganache and fresh raspberries. We use a pâte sablée for the tart crust which has a buttery, crumbly texture almost like a cookie." He finished.

Maura looked at Jane excitedly. "I'd like that."

"Excellent." He said with a smile.

When he came back with the dessert Maura was excited to try it. Jane took her fork before she could though which caused her to pout. "I want to eat it Jane."

"And I want to feed you your first bite." Jane replied as she cut into the tart. She brought it to Maura's mouth slowly. "Tell me how it tastes."

She closed her eyes as she took the fork in her mouth. _God that is probably the sexiest thing ever,_ Jane couldn't help but think.

"It tastes amazing." Maura said softly eyes still closed enjoying the flavor. "You should taste it"

Jane grinned. "I think I will." Instead of taking a bite she leaned in and kissed Maura slowly, running her tongue over Maura's bottom lip. Maura opened her mouth with a bit of a moan allowing Jane to enter. The taste of the tart still lingered. "You're right very good."

Maura blushed. She couldn't help but think that despite being very sexy that it was kind of cheesy.

"I'll let you finish the rest." Jane smirked and handed Maura her fork.

"I appreciate that." She said trying to calm the pounding in her chest.

Jane watched as Maura finished her dessert. _She seems to be enjoying herself. I'm really glad._

The car ride back to Maura's house was spent in a comfortable silence. When they pulled up to her house Jane parked to walk Maura to her door.

"So… did I do alright?" She asked with a shy smile.

"It was wonderful Jane." Maura leaned in a kissed the detective, debating on whether she wanted to invite her in or not.

Jane sensed her dilemma and made the decision for her. "I'm going to go home tonight. Not because I wouldn't like to come in, but because I want to take things slow. Is that alright?"

"That's perfectly alright." Maura kissed the brunette one more time before opening her door. "Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jane waited until Maura was safely inside and she heard the lock click into place before turning to leave. She was grinning the entire ride home.

* * *

**I told you all I'd write a sequel. I'd like to write longer updates this time but that may mean it also take's longer to get them. So tell me what you guys think. Thanks for reading please review. Love and Hugs R.W.  
**


	2. The Attraction

Jane looked down at Jo Friday with a huge smile. "Hey girl, Ready for your walk?"

Jo barked in response and trotted towards the door. "I just had the best date. I've never had such a wonderful date before." Jane smiled when Jo barked as if she understood. "Do you want to know something Jo? I love her. I love her a lot, and I'm really scared I'm going to screw this up. I almost screwed up big time tonight. But she just overlooked my mistakes. She didn't get mad at me though she really could have. I don't want to screw this up Jo."

Jane changed into her shorts and a baseball shirt. "It was the best date." Jane said softly to herself as she laid down for the night.

The next morning Jane woke up to the sound of someone banging on her door. She groaned as she rolled out of bed. Jane ran a hand through her messy hair before opening her door. She still looked half asleep.

"You forgot?" Maura asked looking at Jane who was obviously just waking up.

"Forgot?" Jane looked at Maura and noticed for the first time her running clothes. "We're supposed to go jogging." Jane said with a yawn. "Let me go get dressed. I didn't forget I just overslept. Really good dream." She smirked.

"I know all about really good dreams." Maura laughed as she watched Jane walk away. Her eyes trailed over Jane's long tanned legs. _God she has amazing legs, _Maura couldn't help but think as she watched her walk away.

Jane was in jogging clothes in minutes. Once again Maura found herself staring at the lanky brunette only instead of her legs it was her abs. _I can't believe it took me this long to act on my attraction. _Jane grinned. "Like what you see?"

"You know I do." Maura said softly. "You make it very hard to focus on going out to run you know."

"I didn't know that, but you know flattery gets you everywhere Dr. Isles." Jane smiled. "Let's go Maur, we need to start jogging if we're going to finish before breakfast ends at that diner we like."

Maura laughed. "So we're having a breakfast date?"

"Brunch is more accurate I think but it's a date if you want it to be." Jane said as she opened the door. "Let's go Maura you're the one that enjoys this."

"Alright I'm coming." Maura said as she followed Jane out. _I can't believe it took me so long to say something to her. She's so gorgeous._ "I'm really glad we're running right now." She said looking at Jane.

"Why is that?"

"Releases endorphins, it has similar effects on the body as sex." Maura grinned. "I really need that release right now."

"Do you? Why is that?" Jane teased with a light shove.

Maura stumbled a bit. "Jane you've been teasing me since last night." She pointed out with a bit of a blush.

"I am sorry about that. In my defense you're easy to tease." Jane said between breaths. Breathing properly was something that Maura did way better than she did. "Are we going to run back to my place to shower before brunch or are we going to go straight to the diner. Because we both know I'm only doing this for the brunch."

"Will we have time for both of us to shower?"

"I will have plenty of time to shower if you don't take forever."

"I do not take forever to shower." Maura said with a scoff. "I take a reasonable amount of time in the shower."

"I'll tell you what. If we go to take showers before brunch I get the first shower so that there is warm water for me. Then you can take the shower until the water gets cold."

"I think it would be alright this time if we forgo the shower beforehand in favor of brunch." Maura smiled. "We can decide on shower arrangements after we discuss our plans for the day."

"I like the sound of that." Jane grinned. "I'll race you to the diner."

"You're on." Maura said taking off at full speed seconds before Jane even registered the race had begun.

"Maura you totally cheated." Jane called she stretched out her stride but in the end Maura beat her she was waiting outside of the dinner taking slow deep breaths.

"I merely took advantage of the fact that you weren't as prepared as I was."Maura threw her head back as she laughed.

"Let's just eat." Jane said holding open the door.

As they set down for breakfast Maura couldn't help but smile at the woman across from her. "I think we should've run for a bit longer."

"It was your idea to race here. We could jog back to my place after this if you still feel like jogging."

"You don't even like jogging. I can't imagine you'd be willing to jog after breakfast as well as before." Maura pointed out taking a bite of the pancakes in front of her.

"Come on Maura, you have to know by now that there aren't many things I wouldn't do for you."Jane said embarrassed by her own admission.

_I wonder if it bothers her that I ask her to run with me and go to yoga. I wonder if she resents me any for asking her. Of course she could turn me down. _Maura was silently lost in thought when she felt Jane's hand on hers briefly.

"Hey, come back to me. You're in your in your own world right now." Jane said gently. "You were frowning. Is everything okay?"

"You don't really hate it do you?" Maura asked so softly Jane wasn't sure she heard correctly. "The running, the yoga, those aren't things you really hate?"

"I like jogging sometimes. I wouldn't do yoga on my own but it's not so bad when I'm with you. Why?"

"We always do what I want to do." Maura frowned, "because you almost always say yes."

"Well I like seeing you smile." Jane said with a shrug. "And when we do the things you want to do you smile."

Maura smiled brightly which caused Jane to smile as well.

"I'm going to plan our next date. I want to do something that I think you'll like."

"Alright." Jane agreed. "You plan it. Though just so we're clear I enjoy all of the time we spend together" Maura was about to reply when Jane's phone went off, "It's my ma. Hi ma what's up?"

"_Janie are you and Maura going to be coming to dinner tonight?"_

"Of course we'll be there Ma," Jane looked at the blonde with a smile. "We know how important Sunday dinner is."

"_Good. I was hoping you two wouldn't mind coming early to help me cook."_

"I'll have to ask Maura ma. I won't mind though." Jane smiled even though her mother couldn't see her. "I'll call you back when I've asked Maura."

"_Alright sweetie, have a good day I'll see you later."_

"Love you ma." Jane said just before hanging up.

"What did your mother want?"

"She was asking about whether we were going to be there tonight. Naturally I said yes. Then she asked if we'd be willing to help make dinner." Jane looked at Maura hopeful. "Would you?"

"Of course I'll help." Maura said excitedly. "I love spending time with your mother."

Jane rolled her eyes but smiled. "So what's the plan after this? Are we spending the entire day together?"

"That would be favorable."

"Then we can go back to my apartment and spend the day relaxing on my couch until it's time to spend time with my mother. Does that sound okay to you?"

"I think that sounds nice."

"Well then let's go. Oh and by the way I still get the shower first." Jane laughed as she stood.

When they reached Jane's apartment they were both eager to shower, as agreed Jane got ready for hers first. "You can choose anything to wear since I know you didn't actually bring anything to change into." Jane said just before shutting the door to the bathroom.

Maura smirked "Okay." Maura made her way to the bedroom where she looked through Jane's dresser drawers. _I wonder what I should wear. I wonder what she would think if I wore her baseball outfit. Well Maybe I'll just wear the shorts. _Maura pulled out the shorts with a bit of a grin before looking for a t-shirt; she found one that looked old and well worn. _It smells like her. I want to put it on now but that would defeat the purpose of waiting for the shower. _

Luckily she didn't have to wait long. Jane came out looking relaxed in a pair of jeans and her grey Boston homicide t-shirt. "All yours, try not to take too long. I'll fix us some snacks."

Maura just smiled. The bathroom was still steamy from the detective's shower. _God this feels good._ Maura thought as the hot water ran over her relaxing her already aching muscles. _We probably should have stretched more. _She took longer than necessary in washing the sweat off of her. She was about to pick up Jane's shampoo when she noticed that there was a bottle of her own brand right next to it. _When did she start buying this?_ Maura smiled brightly at the gesture. She finally got out she stared at the two towels hang up on the towel rack, she could tell which one Jane had used because it still looked slightly damp. Maura tried not to blush has the image of Jane still dripping wet from her shower ran through her head. She dried and dressed quickly, anxious to see the brunette's reaction to her chosen outfit.

"Hey, you're finally out I was just ab…" Jane trailed off upon looking up at the blonde. Jane's shirt looked strained over Maura's chest and although she knew she had longer legs than the doctor she couldn't help but notice how much shorter her shorts looked on the blonde. "Umm… movie. I was about to put in the movie."

"Like what you see?" Maura asked mimicking Jane's own words from earlier that day.

Jane swallowed trying to restore the moister to her mouth as she nodded rather dumbly.

Maura couldn't prevent the laughter from bubbling up inside of her. "So what are we watching" she asked approaching the couch.

"Harry Potter." Jane replied still not taking her eyes off the medical examiner.

Maura smirked and patted the seat next to her. "Do you need me to change into something else Jane?"

"No…" Jane shook herself out of her daze. "No what you're wearing is fine. Let's just watch the movie"

Maura nodded happily and leaned against the taller woman when she sat down. _I suppose she's just as attracted to me as I am to her. That's good to know. _

Jane put her arm over Maura's shoulder and pulled her closer. "You drive me insane sometimes you know." She kissed Maura on the top of her head.

"If I didn't then you wouldn't like me nearly as much." She pointed out snuggling further into the detective.

"You're probably right." Jane teased. "Let's just watch the movie."

Maura nodded as Jane pressed the play button. _I could stay like this forever and be perfectly happy I think._

* * *

**So Happy 4th of July to my American Fans. Did you all catch this weeks episode?It was brilliant, I was quite pleased. Anyway I am sorry if this chapter seems a little weak. I'm trying to figure out the flow still because as usual the story is taking on its own life. Anyway I think I'm going to stick with updates closer to 2000 words if that's alright with you all. That means they'll be frequent until the conclusion. Thank you for reading and Reviewing. Please keep reviewing. Love and Hugs R. W. **


	3. I Think She Knows

"Jane." Maura said as she gently shook the woman she was practically on top of. "Jane you need to wake up. If we're going to help your mother we need to leave soon." The lanky detective had fallen asleep at some point during their third movie that day. Maura wasn't normally one to sit and do nothing all day long but she'd been so content wrapped in Jane's arms as they watched that she couldn't bring herself to complain about it.

Jane mumbled something that the medical examiner couldn't understand but otherwise showed no signs of waking. She pulled Maura into herself more.

"Come on Jane. Your mother hates it when you're late." Maura said as she tried to fidget her way out of Jane's hold. "Jane, wake up." Maura sighed and leaned in to kiss the detective in hopes of rousing her that way.

"Since when am I the sleeping princess?" Jane mumbled while Maura's lips were still lingering on her own. Jane opened her eyes slowly.

"What?"

"Sleeping Beauty. Well not the real version, the Disney version." Jane stretched out and sat up as Maura moved out of her lap. When Maura just looked at her with confusion Jane sighed. "You've never seen Sleeping Beauty?"

"It wasn't a part of my childhood, no. And as a grown woman with no children I saw no reason to watch children's movies." Maura said with a half smile. "Anyway you are beautiful no matter what. But we can discuss how aesthetically pleasing you are some other time because if we don't go now Angela will not be happy. You know perfectly well how much she hates it when you're late."

"Alright we're going just let me get my shoes on. We won't be late." Jane chuckled. "Anyway she's my mother what does it matter if she's upset with me?"

Maura couldn't keep the light pink blush from staining her cheeks. "I want her to know that I'll take care of you." Maura said softly. "Because that's what she wants for you more than anything else. She wants to know someone will take care of you and if she knows that I'll take care of you then she might be more accepting of the change in our relationship."

"Don't worry about that right now Maura." Jane said reassuringly. "First of all she doesn't need to know yet. Second she loves you to pieces and she already knows that you take care of me."

Maura nodded. "We should still be on time in any case."

Jane laughed and led the way out. Maura drove so that they only had to take one car.

When they got to Maura's house they could already hear Angela in the kitchen. "Hey ma." Jane greeted kissing her mother on the cheek. "What did you need our help with?"

"Actually I was planning on teaching you how to make my lasagna tonight and I thought Maura might like to learn. It's your favorite after all."

Jane grinned. "Alright!" _Wait, why is she teaching Maura how to cook my favorite foods? She couldn't possibly know anything. We've only been on two real dates. _ "So where do we start?" Jane asked trying to maintain an outward calm.

"Maura are you going to come over here and learn?" Angela asked before answering Jane's question. She'd noticed that the blonde woman was staring at her curiously.

"Of course." She smiled quickly.

"So first we have to cook the sausage, ground beef, onion, and garlic over medium heat until it's browned."Angela said as she proceeded. "Stir in crushed tomatoes, tomato paste, tomato sauce, and water. Now season it with the sugar, basil, fennel seeds, Italian seasoning, one tablespoon salt, pepper, and two tablespoons parsley." Angela smiled. "We have to let that simmer, covered, for about an hour and a half."

Maura concentrated on the instructions Angela was giving her. Jane smiled and watched. _God she's adorable when she's concentrating like that. I bet she's never had a cooking lesson like this before. I should ask. I mean I know she knows how to cook, she's done it a few times before that I've seen. She went all out cooking for her mother that one time. Even though she ended up having to order in because of the case. _

They'd started on the noodles before Angela said anything to Jane. "Are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to help sometime soon?"

"What do you need me to do?" _It's obvious you really just wanted to teach Maura. _Jane added in her head.

"Fix the salad. You can listen while I talk Maura through this."

Jane listened to her mother give Maura very detailed directions as she mixed the salad together. _So what she meant to say was not that she wanted Maura and I here, just that she wanted Maura here. _

Jane looked up at Maura who was grinning at Angela. She was doing a perfectly good job at fixing everything. Jane couldn't help but smile.

"So Maura, why are you wearing Jane's clothes?" Angela asked as if it were the most common thing in the world to ask. Jane practically choked on the air. _That woman is going to be the death of me. _

Maura blushed. "We went jogging this morning. I didn't have a change of clothes at her place so she loaned me some of hers."

"Why's it matter Ma?" Jane asked before Angela could question Maura further.

"I was just wondering. She has all of these beautiful clothes and yet she's wearing something of yours."

"She didn't feel like going home after our run. It's not a crime to wear clothes that are less than perfect. I mean I love that she wears those pretty dresses all the time too but I don't question her when she doesn't" Jane knew she was being much louder than she needed to be but she couldn't seem to help herself.

Maura saw the questions in Angela's eyes about Jane's defensive behavior so she did the only thing she could think to do. She provided a distraction. "Angela? What temperature did you say the oven was supposed to be set to?"

She looked at the younger woman contemplating her for a moment before replying. "375 degrees. I thought we already preheated the oven."

"You're right. I was just wondering for future reference. I suppose I could have looked." Maura flashed her most charming smile.

_I wonder if her charm works on my mother as well as it works on me. Ma isn't going to drop it if she suspects something is going on. I love her. Her powers of deflection are amazing. _

Jane smiled at Maura, she didn't notice that her mother watching her. Neither did Maura it seemed. Angela managed to suppress a grin. "Alright Maura, now we just have to put it in the oven and wait."

Maura looked back at Jane's mother with a bashful smile. "That was surprisingly easy."

Angela nodded. "Why don't you two sit down while I clean up in here? I think there is a game on."

Jane eyed her mother suspiciously. "Alright. But don't complain about us not doing anything."

"I just told you to go sit down. Why would I complain about you doing what I told you to do?"

Jane smirked as she led Maura to the couch. "I have no idea. But you've done stranger things." When they were both settled onto the couch Jane looked at Maura. "She's up to something." She said soft enough that she knew her mother couldn't hear them.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just a gut feeling."

"I don't listen to my intestines Jane and I don't know that you should listen to yours either."

"Why would she want to teach you how to make one of my favorite meals?"

"I don't know Jane." Maura laughed. "Why does it matter?"

Jane grumbled but turned on the game that her mother had previously mentioned. "My gut is never wrong." Jane said with an uncharacteristic pout. It was something she would've been mortified to do around anyone else but she found that Maura was the exception to many of her self imposed rules.

Maura laughed. She barely resisted the urge to kiss the detective. "It's okay sweetie." Maura smiled gently and gave Jane's hand a squeeze. Neither of them realized that Angela was watching the interaction very closely.

Maura let her head fall comfortably to Jane's shoulder. She wasn't interested in the game but she did enjoy watching Jane watch, even so she was glad that it wasn't 'Jane's team' playing because she liked being close to the detective without having to worry that Jane would jump up cheering at any moment.

Maura jolted a bit when she heard the door open and close louder than necessary. "Hey ma, smells really good." Tommy said with a lopsided grin. "Hey Janie, Maura." He greeted. His gaze lingered on Maura. Jane's jaw clenched. _I can't believe he even thinks he has a chance. He looks at her like she's a piece of meat or something. If he doesn't avert his eyes I swear I'm gonna pop him in the jaw. _

"So Maura you up for a quick game of Chess? I know you aren't too interested in watching the game."

Maura smiled politely. "Not today Tommy."

"Tommy, come set the table for us will ya?" Angela called easily.

Jane gave a triumphant grin before frowning. _That woman knows more than she's letting on. But she doesn't seem angry. She seems encouraging actually._

"I think ma knows." Jane said softly. "And she approves. But I think… she's waiting for us to tell her."

"How could she possibly know?" Maura asked easily. "Whenever she's been around we've been the same as always."

Jane frowned. "She's my mother. If she wants to know something she'll know it."

"So maybe we should just tell her." Maura suggested. "If what you're saying is true, and she already knows, then she seems to be encouraging us."

"Do you really think we should tell her?" Jane bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I think that we can do what makes you comfortable." Maura smiled at Jane.

_If I tell ma, and I'm right about what she's been up to today then she'll be fine, happy for us even. But what about Tommy and Frankie? Frankie probably wouldn't care, but Tommy likes Maura too. Maybe if we just tell Ma for now it'd be okay. _

"Maybe… we can tell ma, just ma for now." Jane said nervously. "That might be okay."

Maura was beaming. She knew it was a big step for Jane to want to tell anyone especially since they'd only been dating for a week, and only just had their first real date the previous night. "We can do whatever you're comfortable with."

"We'll tell her."Jane resolved more firmly. "Tonight after Frankie and Tommy leave."

Maura nodded.

It wasn't too much longer before Frankie showed up and they started dinner. Over all it was a pleasant affair not that anyone was surprised by that. Frankie left rather quickly after everyone was finished claiming that he needed sleep. Tommy offered to stay behind to clean up."I can help, it's really no trouble and I know you gotta go to work tomorrow morning Janie."

"Don't worry about me Tommy. You go home." Jane tried not to glare at her youngest brother but she couldn't keep a bit of bite out of her tone. _You just want to be alone with her. She's my girlfriend. Mine. _

"Really Jane." Tommy began to insist.

"I said go home Tommy, Maura and I got the clean up." She practically growled.

Tommy sighed in defeat. He turned to leave but before he did he turned back towards Maura. "Maybe we could go get coffee sometime Maura, I miss spending time with you."

Maura looked nervously at Jane.

"Tommy. Out. Now." Jane said in the least threatening tone she could manage, even so it was still quite menacing.

Angela was lingering in the kitchen. "Jealousy isn't very becoming on you Janie."

* * *

**ANNNDDDDDD here's your update my lovely readers. obviously you know what the next chapter will be about for a good portion. I can't decide whether I like writing Dream Jane or Real Jane more. They have similarities of course... but Dream Jane had way more confidence and a lot less insecure I think. What do you guys think? ALSO Maura's Dream ended up on someone's recommended list on tumblr which made my freakin day. It was on a list With Calamity Jane... I felt honored. ummm I'm rambling. as always thank you for reading and reviewing please continue. Love and Hugs R. W. **


	4. Do We Have To Talk About This?

Jane glared at her mother for a brief moment but quickly changed her mind about telling the woman off. "How do you know?" Jane asked with a sigh stepping up to the sink to help her mother wash the dishes.

"Anyone with eye's can see that you're in love with each other."Angela laughed a little. "If you're asking how I know you're finally together I saw you kiss her last night."

"We've only been officially together for a week." Jane said softly. She knew that Maura was standing at the kitchen island listening to her talk. "Last night was our first date. I would've waited until we got inside to kiss her but…" Jane blushed uncomfortable with the idea of telling her mother that she wasn't sure about having sex yet and that she knew that coming in the previous night would've inevitably led them to the bedroom. "You were waiting all day for us to tell you weren't you?" she asked changing the subject to what really needed to be talked about.

"You're good together. You and Maura have always had a special relationship. I can't say I'm surprised at all. And I don't think anyone else will be either." She paused as if she were considering it. "Well Tommy might be."

"I don't think Tommy will be surprised" Maura said thoughtfully. "Maybe hurt but I believe he might've thought we were in this sort of relationship before now."

"Oh?" Angela questioned.

"Well… when we were fighting still, he said it was a good thing we weren't talking anymore because that meant he and I could talk." Maura frowned. "I didn't think too much about it then because I was so distraught about the fact that we weren't talking. It never even occurred to me that he used the same terminology to describe the nature of our previous relationship to also describe the type of relationship he wished to pursue with me."

"He said that to you." Jane growled spinning around so quickly Angela was momentarily afraid Jane might drop the dish in her hands.

"Jane, we were fighting. And besides it was never Tommy that I wanted. Haven't you figured that out yet?" Maura gave the detective a disarming smile. "Had I pursued anything more than friendship with Tommy it would've only been because he was a substitute for the Rizzoli I really wanted to be with."

Jane tried to control her blush when it registered that her mother was hearing this conversation. "I still don't like it." Jane said before turning back to the sink.

"Janie, go easy on your brother. Can you really blame him for his interest in Maura?"

"No." Jane said softly. "But she's made it clear several times now that she doesn't want that from him and he keeps trying."

"Would you have given up on having her so easily if she'd told you no?" Angela asked already knowing the answer.

Jane was beginning to resent that her mother was so reasonable in that moment. "No." she grumbled. Maura heard her and beamed brightly. "So you're really okay with this Ma? Maura and I being together doesn't bother you? Even though we're Catholic?"

"Ha!" Angela looked at her daughter with all the compassion and love one expected from a mother. "Jane, I'm a divorcee with an ex husband that tried to tell the church that we didn't want you and your brothers. I think that the church has more to say about that then they do about my daughter, who hasn't been to church in years I might add, being in love with a woman." Angela pulled Jane into a tight hug. "I love you Jane. You too Maura. I couldn't have asked for a better match for my daughter."

Maura looked at Jane. The detective was smiling widely flashing both her dimples. _Her mother's approval means a lot, I can tell. You may have everyone else fooled but you can't fool me detective. I know that it means a lot to you. That's why you were scared to tell her. And here she is not only accepting you a loving you but approving of your choice. _It hit Maura rather suddenly that Angela approved of her. She was shocked by how much the sentiment meant to her as well. "Oh." She said softly to herself.

"You do realize that I still expect grandbabies right?" Angela said bringing both Jane and Maura out of their happy reverie.

"Ma, we only just started dating. We haven't even…" Jane turned a bright shade of red. "Ya know…" She frowned. "Can we please have at least a couple of months together before you start asking about grandbabies. And besides you have Jo and Bass."

"Well what about a wedding? It's legal here. Are you going to have a big white wedding, Oh Janie please tell me you'll wear a dress."

"Ma!" Jane snapped though not harshly. "We aren't at that point yet. I promise you will be the first to know when we are."

"I just want you to be happy Jane." Angela said as if that excused her badgering.

Maura chuckled. _I suppose those are things we'll have to talk about. With Angela around we'll probably need to talk about it sooner rather than later. _

"I'm happy." Jane looked over her shoulder and smiled at the blonde who was obviously lost in her own world. "Really happy, let us enjoy the newness of it all for awhile please."

Angela nodded. "I'm going to head back over to the guest house you two enjoy your evening."

"Thanks ma. Oh! You're not gonna tell anyone are you? About me and Maura"

"Maura and I," Maura corrected out of habit.

"Right. You're not are you? Because this is kind of a big thing for me and I'm not sure I'm ready for the entire world to know."

"Of course I won't tell. It's nobody's business but yours and you can tell people whenever you feel ready." Angela opened the door to leave but she stopped. "Though you might not want to wait too long to tell your brothers." With that final statement she closed the door behind her.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and nuzzled into her back, "You told your mother." Maura smiled even though Jane couldn't see it. "Thank you."

"She knew anyway." Jane said trying to make light of her actions. "So really I didn't tell her so much as confirm what she already knew."

"Which is more than you needed to do considering you said you're not exactly ready for people to know." _She told her mother. I'm so glad she told her mother. This is a huge step forward. _

"I can't hug you back like this" Jane said softly.

Maura loosened her grip on the taller woman so that they could face each other. "Will you stay with me tonight? I would really like to sleep in your arms tonight."

Jane thought about it. "I don't know if that's such a good idea Maura." She admitted.

"Why not?" Maura asked with a bit of a pout. "It's not like we've never shared a bed before."

"You're right we have shared a bed before. But it was different then." Jane kissed Maura slowly to emphasize her upcoming point. "I knew I wasn't allowed to touch you then. Now I can hardly resist. And I don't think we're quite ready for that yet." Jane husked.

"What if I promise to behave? I really want you here tonight." _Am I asking too much? Maybe one big step tonight is enough. Of course we've slept together before and it was perfectly fine. I think we could keep things chaste if we chose to. _

Jane gnawed on her bottom lip. She knew she had a hard time telling Maura no. "You promise?" Jane asked softly.

"I promise." Maura couldn't contain her glee when she realized that Jane was going to stay with her.

"We'll need to swing by my apartment in the morning though." Jane said when she realized that she hadn't brought anything with her. "And I'll need to borrow something to sleep in."

"That won't be a problem." Maura led the way to her bedroom. "I've got something you could wear,"

Maura looked through her drawers but not for long. She pulled out a pair of silk pajama's the blonde blushed when she realized that she was asking Jane to wear. The shorts were rather short and the top was sleeveless. _Am I going to be able keep my promise, she's drop dead gorgeous. How the hell am I going to keep my hands off of her? _"Here," She handed Jane the pajamas trying to shake the image from her head. "You can sleep in this tonight. I figured shorts would be better since you're taller than me."

"Thanks." Jane kissed Maura gently. "I'll go change. Then we can go to sleep."

"Maybe we could cuddle up and read a book together? Just for a little while." Maura asked hopeful.

Jane chuckled. "Sure, we can do that."

Jane was quick to change when she walked out she stopped and just stared at her girlfriend for a moment. Maura was already lying in bed in her own silky pajamas though hers were much more modest. She had a book in her hands flipped open.

"You make reading look like a mixture of sexy and adorable." Jane said crawling in beside the medical examiner. "What are we reading anyway?"

Maura blushed at the compliment. "Pride and Prejudice, it's always been one of my favorite books."

"It's an excellent book. I've read it a few times. Are you going to read it out loud? Are we going to start from the beginning?" Jane pulled Maura into her so that she was holding on to the smaller woman. "Read." Jane said kissing Maura on her head.

Maura began to read from the beginning softly. _I like this. This is cozy and nice. I'm glad that I decided on wearing long pajamas I don't think I could handle skin to skin contact. _Maura made it half way through the second chapter when she felt Jane's grip on her loosen. _Her breathing has evened out. She fell asleep. _Maura put a bookmark to mark their place. She turned the bedside lamp off and she snuggled close to Jane. "I love you." Maura said softly.

_I want this to always be. I want to always be able to go to sleep with her like this at night. _She knew she was nodding off. _This isn't a dream. If I go to sleep she'll still be here in the morning. She'll be here in the morning._ With that final thought she nodded off.

* * *

**So this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others and for that I apologize. But I feel like I got everything I wanted into this chapter. Well there you have it. Angela once again caught them kissing and that is how she knew. I just can't ever picture Angela ever being upset about Jane being in a relationship with Maura. Now I'm going to have to deal with Tommy and Frankie. I feel like I didn't give Tommy enough "screen time" in Maura's dream so I'll probably spend a little more time on him this round. But I'm rambling. Thanks for Reading. Please keep reviewing. I really like knowing what my readers think. Love and Hugs. R. W. **


	5. Coming Out and Pizza

Jane stared at Maura as she worked. It wasn't the first time she'd sat watching Maura do an autopsy and she knew it wouldn't be the last. Jane was gnawing on her bottom lip. _We've been dating for like 3 weeks now. We haven't had sex even though we've been on a few good dates. And my mother is still the only one that knows. _Jane frowned glad that Maura wasn't looking up at her.

"I think we should tall my brothers." Jane said finally, breaking the silence.

Maura looked up at her momentarily then went back to her autopsy. "If you think it's a good idea to tell them we'll tell them."

"That's it?" Jane asked.

"Jane, I love you. And I'm perfectly fine going at a pace that you feel comfortable with. I don't have anyone that would care to know except for my mother and father. And they were never very concerned about whom I was with." Maura smiled at the detective. "We will tell your brothers if that is what you think we should do."

Jane sighed. "I at least want my family to know." She thought about it for awhile. "I think you should be the one to tell Tommy. I'll tell Frankie, he probably won't care. But I think Tommy will take it better from you."

Maura smiled. "I can do that."

"Thanks for being so patient with me Maura," Jane smiled. "I would kiss you but I don't think that's such a good idea while you're cutting up a dead person."

"You're right. Plus we should really remain as professional as possible in the work environment. At least as professional as we typically are."

Jane chuckled. "Is it alright if I tell Frankie today at lunch? I know we normally have lunch together but I figured I should do it while I still have the nerve."

"That's fine Jane," Maura smiled. "Good luck."

Jane grinned. _She really is the best._ "I'll see you later. We're still doing pizza and a movie tonight right?"

"If you're feeling up to it," Maura confirmed.

"Perfect. Well I'm going to catch up to Frankie before Frost ropes him into lunch." Jane left the morgue feeling confident and happy.

She found her brother in the café talking to their mother. Jane smiled at Angela. "Hey Ma is it all right if I take Frankie to lunch today? I need to talk to him."

Angela looked at her daughter curiously then nodded and smiled. "Sure, I hadn't gotten his order yet anyway."

Frankie shrugged. "What's up sis?" He asked curious as to why he was being taken away from his mothers cooking.

"We'll talk during the drive to Joe's" Jane said with a bit of a shrug. "I promised Korsak I'd get him a burger."

Frankie smiled. "Alright."

Jane was glad for the afternoon traffic. She sighed. _How the hell do I do this? Should I just say 'hey Frankie I'm gay, oh and by the way I'm dating Maura'? Would that work? I should have thought this through more. _

"Janie, what is it?" Frankie asked noticing her hesitation.

"I…" she gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Do you remember Emily?" Jane asked with a frown.

"Of course I remember Emily, she was your best friend for years." Frankie frowned. "What about Emily."

"Well remember how I was so upset when she stopped being my friend."

Frankie nodded.

"She didn't stop being my friend because she got pretty and popular like everyone assumed." Jane frowned. "I had a really big crush on Emily." Jane frowned. "I told her about it on accident one day. That was the day before we stopped being friends" Jane's brow creased. "I didn't tell anyone else because I thought maybe it was just some phase I was going through. There've been other women too. Women that I've admired. I thought I was just admiring something about them I never figured I was attracted to them because it was never enough to want to pursue them."

Frankie thought about saying something but he sensed that Jane wasn't quite finished.

"It was really easy to ignore that I was attracted to women. Until Maura showed up anyway." Jane sighed. "I didn't know what to make of her when we first met. She was offering to pay for my sandwich, she thought I was a hooker" Jane laughed. "When we were on our first case together she was so embarrassed when she realized her mistake."

_I can't believe I'm really telling him all of this. It would've been so much easier to just tell him I'm gay and that Maura and I are dating. I didn't need all the back story. But now I've got to finish. _"It was hard not to look at her. She was always wearing those heels and those short dresses. I tried to stay away from her because I knew that it would be like Emily all over again if we became friends."

"So?" Frankie prompted when Jane had paused. He knew where it was going for the most part but he also knew it was something she needed to get through.

"Somehow she broke down my walls. Then when Hoyt came back she was just there. She was there and she made me feel safe and she let me stay with her. I think that's when I fell in love with her. At least that's when I realized I was in love with her." Jane smiled at the memory. "We kept getting closer and I just kept falling deeper and deeper. But I knew that I couldn't tell her because I needed her in my life. I couldn't handle her walking out of my life like Emily did. Then that stuff at the warehouse happened. And we were fighting and I was miserable all the time because I knew that I'd lost her. But I was also relieved because if she hated me then I wouldn't have to be near her all the time pining away after her. Then she almost died again and I just couldn't… I couldn't be without her and if that meant pining away then I knew I'd do it." Jane frowned. "So three weeks ago I was getting Maura and I breakfast and she walked into the kitchen and kissed me because of this dream she had. she told me that she's had feelings for me for awhile and so we started dating. And that's what I had to tell you." Jane let out a breath. "I'm gay, and Maura and I are in a relationship."

Frankie chuckled a bit. "Jane, I knew you were gay. I'm trying to be a detective remember? What kind of detective wouldn't even be able to tell his own sister might be gay?" He shrugged. "As for you and Maura, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks lil bro." Jane said with a smile. "Now let's get something to eat."

Frankie agreed.

_I'm glad that went well. I can't wait to tell Maura. I'm sure she'll be glad I told one more person. _

When Jane got back to the Precinct she didn't have time to go down to the morgue to talk to the blonde because Frost had been just about to call her so they could apprehend their suspect. Jane tried not to grumble but when apprehending the suspect turned into a chase the ended with Jane tackling the guy hard causing her to bruise her shoulder at the very least. She was cursing even more by the time she got out of the interrogation room. They got the confession, though they didn't need it because they had the evidence, but it had taken far too long.

Jane made her way down to the morgue trying to stay positive. _I just need to see her. It'll all be fine If I can just see her and hold her. _

Unfortunately Maura had already left for the evening by the time to go down to the morgue. She sighed. _I'll just go over to her house. It's movie night._

When Maura answered the door Jane quickly pulled her into a hug. She held her for a long while just standing in the doorway. _I love you. I love you and I'm so glad you're mine. _

"Are you going to come in Jane?" Maura asked with a small smile.

"Yeah. I'm coming in. Did you order the pizza already?"

"It's already here. It just got here shortly before you did so it's still warming. I already put the movie in. I was just waiting for you to arrive."

Jane reluctantly let go of the smaller woman and followed her to the couch. "I told Frankie, he said he's happy for us." Jane smiled and took a bite of pizza.

"I figured he would be. Frankie is sweet."

"I'm worried about Tommy, Maur." Jane sighed. "I had no idea how Ma would react, I figured Frankie wouldn't care either way, in fact I figured he would've figured everything out on his own. A lot he did. But Tommy… He really likes you. The reason I don't want to be the one to tell him is because I'm worried he'd swing on me. I don't know if I could hit him back if he hit me for taking you from him. That's how he'll see it. I knew he liked you and I made a move on you anyway." Jane sighed. "He'll react much more calmly if it's you. Tommy is a good guy. He would never hit a woman. The only reason he'd hit me is because I'm his sister."

Maura frowned. "We don't have to tell him. I mean of course I would happily be the one to inform him of our relationship. But if it makes you uncomfortable then we don't have to yet."

"I want him to know you're mine and I'm yours." Jane said with a small smile.

Maura nodded in understanding.

"Now let's watch this movie." Jane said pushing play on the remote.

Jane's attention didn't stay on the movie very long. Maura was practically on her lap. And Jane could see her lick her lips every time the couple on the screen kissed. Jane smirked before pulling the blonde fully onto her lap. She kissed her neck softly, slowly sucking at her pulse point.

Maura couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips. She'd been surprised by the move. She closed her eyes and tilted her head giving Jane more access. Jane's arms tightened around her waist. Her lips trailed over her shoulder where her sweater was hanging off. "Jane," Maura whispered.

_God I want her so badly. I want to feel her. Her skin is so soft I wonder if all of it feels this soft. _

"Maura." Jane groaned out. Maura took the hint and moved so that she was no longer sitting on the detectives lap. She moved to the far end of the couch and leaned against the arm. Jane was quick to follow. She leaned over the smaller woman and kissed her deeply. Her hands wandered to Maura's stomach. _God she's soft. _

Maura moaned into Jane's mouth. She tugged at Jane's shirt untucking it. Her fingers moved over the detectives back, drawing her closer. When Jane squeezed her hips she bucked, her arousal was becoming almost unbearable.

The detective kept one hand gripping Maura's waist the other moved upward to her chest. She felt nervous but when she slipped her hand under Maura's bra and felt a hardened nipple all her nerves faded.

Maura moaned and arched into Jane's skilled hands. She felt her top being pulled up so she leaned forward to allow for its removal. She wasn't happy about the fact that it meant breaking contact with the other woman but the space didn't last very long. With her shirt tossed to the side somewhere Jane began kissing Maura's chest till she reached a lacy purple bra.

Jane's eyes were dark with lust. She surprised herself by how quickly she'd managed to remove the piece of cloth so that she could see the part of Maura she'd just been touching only moments before.

Maura's skin was flushed. She felt impossibly hot everywhere Jane kissed. "Jane." she moaned out again as she reached for the buttons on the detective's shirt.

Jane allowed her shirt to be unbuttoned. She was wearing a simple black bra one that she knew Maura had seen before but she also knew it didn't matter in that moment. _I want her. I want her tonight. I think I can do this._

With the removal of her own shirt Jane knew exactly what she needed. "Bedroom" she suggested. Maura nodded vigorously, Jane picked her up unwilling to break contact long enough for them to reach the bedroom. She kissed and sucked on Maura's sweet flesh as the moved.

* * *

**Woo Hoo man I feel hot writing that do you feel hot?No? Okay :D (bet you can all guess how chapter 6 is going to start) Okay so Yay! she came out to Frankie. I rambled A LOT when I came out (at least the one time I got to out myself that is) Tommy is coming soon. I gotta be honest. I loved writing Jane talk to Frankie because they have that kind of bond but I'm really excited about Maura talking to Tommy. Anyway Thank you for Reading. Please continue with the lovely Reviews. I seriously love and appreciate every single one. Love and Hugs R. W.**


	6. You Leave Me Breathless

Maura tugged anxiously at Jane's slacks. She wasn't surprised by the black boy shorts but she didn't stop to appreciate them. Jane was straddling her still kissing her upper body. Her own pants were still in place and untouched by the other woman. "Jane… I need you." she panted out. She could feel the hot wetness slick on her thigh. _I've ruined these underwear. _

"I…"Jane tried not to pause to long. "Tell me what to do I've never done anything like this before."

Maura was breathless and didn't know if she could speak well enough to articulate her desires so she did the only thing she could think of, she showed the detective. She pulled off her own pants and underwear swiftly. Bare in front of Jane she gave the brunette a moment to admire her before taking her hand. She moved it slowly over her body between her thighs. Gently she placed Jane's hand over her warm center. "T-touch me… there" she gasped out surprised that even the light grazing over her clit from Jane's fingers had her writhing.

Jane bit her bottom lip and hesitated but only for a moment. She wanted to feel Maura. Even though she hadn't told exactly how Jane had touched herself enough times that she had an idea of what Maura might like. She rubbed tight circles over Maura's clit and was rewarded with a loud moan.

Maura arched into Jane, her eyes were shut tightly and her head was tilted back. Jane watched closely as she pushed two fingers into Maura's heat, her thumb keeping a constant pressure on her clit. "You feel really good." Jane groaned.

Maura merely responded with more moans. Her nails scratched down Jane's back pulling her closer as Jane continued to thrust in and out.

Her orgasm took her by surprise her hips jerked up into Jane's hand and she gasped at the intensity of the experience. Jane's name slipping from her lips as she rode out the orgasm.

Jane pulled out of the blonde and looked down at her hand that was covered in Maura's juices. She looked at it curiously for a moment before taking one of her drenched fingers and sucking on it. Her eyes closed as she tasted it.

_So sexy, she is so sexy and she doesn't even know it. _Maura was staring up at the detective. _I want to taste her. I want to feel her. _Maura's thoughts were interrupted by Jane.

"You taste really good." Jane blushed.

"I'm glad you think so." Maura practically purred. She leaned up capturing Jane's lips in a sensual kiss. She ran her hands soothingly over the back she'd scratched earlier down to a toned butt. She slipped her hands under the waistband of the brunette's underwear and squeezed pulling Jane's lower half closer to her. "I'm going to make you scream my name." Maura whispered into Jane's ear.

Before Jane knew what was happening she was on her back. Maura smirked and moved her lips from Jane's ear to her neck, down to her breasts.

When she latched on to a hard nipple Maura was surprised by the gasp that escaped Jane's lips. "Oh god, Maur." Jane's hand tangled into Maura's hair holding her lightly against her chest. Maura was grateful when Jane released her hair so she could continue her journey downward.

Maura lifted Jane's leg and kissed a toned thigh and began licking the wetness that has dripped down it. "You taste good too" Maura murmured as she pulled Jane's underwear off.

Jane opened her mouth to respond but all that came out was a guttural moan.

Jane was shocked by how quickly she was sent spiraling over the edge. She lay panting with her eyes closed. Maura worked her way back up to Jane's mouth. She gave her a soft, closed mouth kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jane smiled wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Maura nuzzled into Jane's neck. _I'm so glad I can do this with her. Just being wrapped in her arms like this is the most wonderful feeling. _"We should probably go to sleep"

Jane yawned. "Are you sure? We could go another round if you'd like." Jane grinned playfully.

"I would enjoy that, but we have work in the morning" Maura kissed the woman underneath her one more time. _I can't believe we've finally done this and she's offering to go longer and I'm turning her down. What's wrong with me? _She yawned as if answering her own unasked question. With Jane's strong arms around her she drifted into a deep sleep rather quickly.

The next morning her alarm woke her up and she was pleasantly surprised to find that she was in the exact same position she'd fallen asleep in. _I don't know why I thought we would have shifted in the night. Jane has always held me close when we sleep. Even when we weren't together I was never surprised to find her spooning me but after she got into that position she didn't move. _

"You're already thinking?" Jane asked with a playful smile. Her voice was more gravely due to sleep.

Maura laughed and kissed Jane. Jane felt hot from the kiss almost immediately.

"Now I know you love me." Jane smirked. "You kissed me morning breath and all."

Maura laughed a little and pushed up off of Jane she paused however when Jane flinched as soon as she made contact with the woman's shoulder. For the first time she noticed a large bruise. She frowned. "You're hurt. I know that nothing we did last night could have bruised like that."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just forgot." Jane sat up when Maura was no longer sitting on top of her. "It happened yesterday when we were chasing a perp, when I tackled him we ran into a wall. My shoulder hit the wall really hard." Jane shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "It's just a bruise Maura."

"You should have told me. It should have been iced right away."She stopped when she noticed the vaguely irritated look on her girlfriend's face. _I can't do this. It'll drive her insane. I need to stop being the worried girlfriend, she's right it's just a bruise. It's just a bruise and she's fine. She's fine and I'm being irrational. _"I'm sorry. You're fine and I'm overreacting."

"It's fine Maura. It is a pretty nasty bruise. But I am fine I promise." Jane smiled. "I promise next time I get such a bad bruise you'll be the first to know and you can take care of me however you see fit."

"You don't have to do that for me." Maura said shaking her head.

"I want you to know that I'm okay." Jane smiled brightly. "You're one of the only people I've ever been with that doesn't want me to quit. You understand my job and you don't let your fears for me keep me from doing it. If you want to check every scrape and bruise I get on the job then I'll let you. I love my job. But I love you too. And I want you to know that even though sometimes I get a little beat up I'm alright."

"Thank you for that. I don't need to check every bruise or scrape. But I'm very glad that you'd allow me to."

Jane again shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Maura knew her nonchalant attitude was more of a front than anything. _It's a big deal. She wouldn't offer something like that if she didn't mean it. If I asked she'd let me put a band-aid on every little cut she got for my own sanity._

"We need to get ready. We already lost like fifteen minutes of prep time by talking about this." Jane smirked. "Maybe we can make that time up by showering together. It saves water"

Maura chuckled. "It doesn't save time Jane. Or water." Maura pointed out. "And if that look tells me anything it's that showering is the last thing on your mind."

Jane grinned. "It would take less time if you just said yes instead of arguing with me about why it would take more time and more water using logic and facts."

Maura sighed but it wasn't an exasperated noise it was just an indication that she wasn't going to try and fight when she was more than happy to share her shower with the brunette.

"So that's a yes to showering together?" Jane asked when Maura simply got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. She didn't wait for an answer and simply followed the medical examiner with a huge smile on her face.

Maura had to cut her shower regime in half for them to be on time but she didn't mind because Jane made the shortened shower worth it.

They were giggling as they rushed out the door together. Jane was still in the middle of buttoning her shirt as Maura got into the driver's seat.

"You know we're going to be late." Jane said while still fumbling with her buttons. "We would've made it out on time if you would've stopped fooling around after we got out of the shower."

"You weren't complaining when you were sitting on the counter moaning my name." Maura pointed out trying to contain a blush.

"How could anyone complain when you have your mouth on them I can't even think when you touch me."

_I'm so glad we took this step finally. If she had wanted to wait any longer for sex I might have gone insane. I might still go insane now that I know how good she is._

When they pulled into the parking lot of the precinct they were glad to find that they'd made on time though just barely. Jane stopped Maura before they walked inside and kissed her rather sweetly. "I love you." she mumbled.

"I love you too." Maura replied.

They didn't notice that Frost had just stepped out of his car and had seen the exchange. He grinned.

Meanwhile Maura and Jane had already made their way to their respective places.

_I hope that taking that steIt would be p doesn't make it hard for us to work together, Jane is professional and I'm professional. This shouldn't change things. _Maura bit her bottom lip as she walked into her office. _But I can't help but imagine her now that I know what it's like to have her. _

Maura sighed and sat down to her computer. She was about to buy a new pair of shoes when she heard her phone ring.

_**Don't buy shoes and stop freaking out, it doesn't change the fact that we're both good at our jobs and we'll be professional. Xoxox –J**_

_How does she know? That woman is a mind reader or something_

**How did you know? – M**

_**That you're freaking out or that you were going to buy shoes? **_Jane's reply was almost instant.

**Both. **Maura replied simply.

_**We made love for the first time last night and again this morning. It's all I can think about, having you in my arms and your hands on me. I also know that we'll remain professional. And as for the shoes, you always buy shoes when you're worried about things.**_

Maura smiled. **You know me to well.**

_**It's my job to know you well, what kind of LLBFF would I be if I didn't? I have to do some work now but I'll see you for lunch.**_

Maura stared at her phone for awhile feeling happier than she had ever felt on her life. For her everything felt like it was finally making sense and things were falling into place perfectly. She knew that they still needed to tell some people about the change in their relationship but that didn't stop her from feeling like things were perfect.

_Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Jane is mine and I am hers. I'm going to tell Tommy and we'll figure out the rest after that but right now everything is perfect. I hope this feeling lasts forever. _

With that thought in mind she began working on paperwork since she didn't have a body to work with.

* * *

**Nothing hurts because everything is Rizzles. Happy Tuesday! okay so Smut and I'm not even sorry. Hey y'all Thank you very much for reading. please keep reviewing. Reviews motivate me to update quickly. I love each and every one of you who has taken the time to read this (meaning my ramblings at the end as well as the story) I love you even more when you tell me what you think. Well I must prepare myself for rizzles tonight Love and Hugs R.W. **


	7. Tommy and Being Together

"So I'll see you later?" Jane confirmed kissing her girlfriend.

Maura nodded. "I'll be home as soon as I get done talking to Tommy."

"Good luck." Jane said pulling Maura into a hug.

Maura was meeting Tommy in the park for lunch she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. _Tommy likes you, we're in a public setting, he won't overreact. Not in such a public place._

She found Tommy sitting at one of the stone tables in the park with a chess board set out. He smiled brightly at causing her to feel even more nervous. _'Tommy, I think it would be best if you stop pursuing me. I'm in a relationship' 'with whom?' 'Your sister.' If I'm lucky it'll be that easy. He'll smile at me and he'll be happy for us just like Frankie was. _

"Hey Maura," he greeted her. "I'm really glad you wanted to hang out."

"Right." Maura smiled nervously sitting across from him. "Tommy I really just needed to talk to you."

"Right. You said that. I just figured since we were already hanging out that we could maybe play a game of chess."

Maura stared at the board. _It would give me time to collect my thoughts. But would he think there was more to it than chess. I should just tell him. This wasn't supposed to be hard. _Maura moved her knight out first which wasn't the strongest opening move but it definitely indicated an offensive strategy.

"Tommy, you know it's just chess right? I mean I enjoy our conversations but there can't be anything more than that between us."

"Because of Jane." Tommy stated making his move. "Why does Jane get to say we can't be together anyway? I mean we could have something really good and she won't let it happen. I'm surprised we were even allowed to see each other today with the way she's been glaring at me when I even talk to you. It's like she doesn't want me to be happy."

"It's not that Jane doesn't…" Maura groaned. _I should've just told him straight forward. Now I have to explain everything. _"Jane wants you to be happy Tommy. But she wants to be happy too, and she wants me to be happy." Maura blushed. "And we make each other happy."

"You? You make each other happy? What exactly are you saying Maur?" Tommy asked staring at the blonde across from him.

"Jane and I have decided to pursue a romantic relationship." Maura fiddled with the rook. "I have had feelings for her for a long time. I mean of course I noticed how attractive she was the moment I met her."

"So you were just stringin' me along because of what?" Tommy asked loudly.

"I wasn't trying to lead you on." Maura said gently.

"But that's exactly what you did. Why? Did I remind you of my sister? You couldn't get her but you could get me and then when she changes her mind and wants to be with you I'm suddenly no one?" Tommy stood to leave. "She knew I liked you. Like really liked you. She always does this crap to me. That's it I'm gonna talk to her. I need to hear her tell me."

Maura bit her bottom lip unsure of what to do. "Tommy, she didn't want to hurt you. neither of us did."

"I'm going to talk to her." Tommy frowned. "You take me to her so we can talk."

Maura felt frightened but was fairly confident he wouldn't attack her still she did what he asked and brought him back to her house where Jane was waiting for her on the couch watching a baseball game.

"Hey honey, that was quick?" she called over her shoulder not bothering to look back. "Tommy!" she exclaimed nervously when he was standing in front of her pulling her out of her seat. Without warning he punched her hard in the face. Jane yelped in shock and pain. She reached for a tissue to contain the blood as her brother continued to yell at her.

"You knew I liked her! If you were gonna take her for yourself you shoulda told me before."

"Come on Tommy. This is more complicated than that." Jane tried.

Tommy swung again still seething. Luckily Jane avoided being punched a second time.

"Tommy, Leave." Maura said in anger walking towards Jane. "You have no right to come in here and yell at her. It was as much my decision as it was hers."

"I ain't done talking to her." He growled.

"You aren't talking you probably broke her nose and you're yelling at her." Maura insisted keeping a calm stern tone. "Leave. You are not welcome in my home any longer."

Tommy stiffened. "You did me dirty Jane." He said in a low even tone. "If you woulda told me I woulda been happy for you. But you just kept getting mad at me for talking to her and you never told me why."Tommy's shoulders slunk and he turned to leave suddenly feeling a mixture of shame and sorrow for his behavior. "Sorry about the way I reacted. I just really thought we coulda had something good."

Maura wrapped her arms around herself. "Maybe you can be happy for us someday soon."

Tommy shrugged and left.

"Let's get some ice on it. Is it still bleeding?" Maura asked gently. "I'm sorry. He insisted on talking to you."

"He's right. I should have told him that I was interested. He's a good guy and he wouldn't have tried anything at all if he had known I was interested." Jane grumbled miserably. "I knew this is how he'd react."

"He'll get over it Jane. It was just a crush." Maura went to the freezer and pulled out one of the icepacks she'd began keeping since she'd become friends with Jane. "I can pop it back into place. But the more times it gets broken the more likely it will become disfiguring."

Jane clenched her fists preparing for the pain. Soft hands on her face brought her momentary comfort.

"You know I love you right? And I was just as at fault as you. I should have been clearer with Tommy. I knew he was interested in me and I didn't discourage him enough." Maura said softly as she placed the ice pack over Jane's already swelling nose.

"Maura," Jane said softly looking at the shorter woman with all the love she had. She leaned down and kissed the medical examiner. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"What kind of LLBFF would I be if I didn't" Maura asked with a bit of a chuckle. _She's cute. I don't think anyone has ever thought of Jane as cute before but when she's like this, bashful and unsure of how to act she's cute .I wonder what she would say if I told her she was cute._

"You're making that face again" Jane pointed out.

"What face? I don't make faces."

"That face you make when you're thinking about something and you're not sure if you should say it. I know that face. You make it a lot around me."

"I was just thinking that you are very cute." Maura said softly.

Jane blushed. "I don't think anyone has ever called me cute. Not until you. You said I was cute on our first date too."

"You're usually very confident, cocky even. But sometimes, particularly when you are interested in somebody, you get very bashful and unsure and I happen to think you look cute when you're like that."

Jane scoffed. "You're cute. I'm a badass."

Maura shrugged but smiled. _I'm going to simply enjoy the fact that I can spend my day with her. _

Even though she had enjoyed spending the day lazing about with Jane, Maura was glad later that evening when it was finally time to settle down and get ready for bed. She watched Jane brush her teeth and get ready for bed from her spot. When Jane crawled into bed Maura snuggled into her. "Goodnight Jane." she said softly with a yawn.

Jane wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed her shoulder. "Good night."

The next morning Maura woke up alone which surprised her because she typically woke up first. The immediate panic that it was all a dream subsided when she felt that the bed was still warm on Jane's side and when she noticed that there were some of Jane's clothes in her closet that she remembered moving there.

"Jane?" Maura called out sleepily.

Jane came out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth. She waved and walked back into the bathroom to spit. "Did I wake you up?" she asked. "Sorry, I woke up like a half an hour ago. I'm not used to feeling so well rested. I couldn't just stay in bed though I would have enjoyed it I imagine. " Jane chuckled a bit. "I'm gonna finish brushing my teeth okay?" she said when Maura still hadn't said anything.

"Alright." Maura said feeling momentarily confused. "You woke up before me."

When Jane walked back into the bedroom she was surprised to see that Maura was still sitting in bed in her pajamas. "You're not ready to get up yet?"

"Not particularly. I was hoping you'd come back to bed to be honest. Not to sleep just to be here. Maybe we could do the crossword together?" Maura asked shyly. "I mean if you'd be willing to go and get the paper from outside."

"I'll tell you what. Give me like an hour I'll make us some breakfast, we can sit in bed and eat and do the crossword together. Then after you've decided you want to get up we can go for a walk in the park. It was kind of a rough day yesterday. It'll be nice to just… not worry about anything."

Maura grinned. "It sounds like the perfect day to me."

"So what do you want for breakfast. Keep in mind I'm not a master French chef."

"Pancakes?" Maura requested innocently. "Maybe some fruit as well?

Jane leaned down and kissed Maura. "Pancakes and fruit it is."

_I wonder if this is what being married to her would be like. I know we haven't been dating long enough for her to actually consider marriage yet but it would be nice. Maybe I can convince her to move in with me soon though. I wonder if she'd be against that as well. These are things we should probably talk about. Does she want to talk about these things though? Maybe I'm moving too fast, it's only been a month._

Maura was lost in thought when Jane came back with a tray of breakfast food for both of them. She settled into the bed startling Maura slightly. "I didn't make them into shapes but they still taste good."

Maura took a bite happily. "You're right they taste good."

Jane shifted uncomfortably. "Maura I've been thinking, and I know it's only been a month but I was just… I'm always here. Half my clothes are here, more than half the time Jo is here." Jane rubbed her hands together. "Maybe it's time I move in officially. If it's too soon I understand but I thought we should consider it."

Maura couldn't help but laugh which caused Jane to blush. "I'm sorry, it was a stupid suggestion of course you aren't ready to have me here all the time, I shouldn't have assumed…"

Maura cut her off with a kiss. "I'm not laughing because it was a bad idea Jane. I'm laughing because I was just thinking the same thing. If you feel ready to move in with me of course you can. It only ever feels like home when you're here anyway."

"So…" Jane said staring at the M.E. "It's settled that easily? I'm moving in?"

"If that's what you want." Maura smiled. "I'd be more than happy to have you here."

* * *

**AND! here's your update my lovely readers. So... Tommy broke Jane's nose and the good doctor had to fix it again. Don't worry I think Tommy might come around eventually. (but maybe not) I'm sorry it's all fluff and cute but with how JTam has been making Maura cry every episode I just can't help but want to make her smile in my fics. My theory is that she's punishing Maura because Sasha is the captain of our ship but ya know whatever. Look I'm rambling again. Thank you for Reading Please Review. I love all of you. Love and Hugs R. W. (P.S. Things are gonna get deep real quick pretty soon. I can't right all fluff all the time)**


	8. Talking It Out

"What are you doing this weekend Frost?" Jane asked as she set a cup of coffee down on his desk. _Well I suppose this as good a way to tell him as any. Here goes. _

"I don't have any plans at the moment. Why?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"I need help moving." Jane blushed. "I'm um, moving in with Maura." She said nervously. She kicked at the ground.

"You and the Doc are moving in together already? It's only been like a week hasn't it?" He stared at her. "I mean I've heard the U-haul joke too but I didn't think you'd be the type to do something like that."

"We've been dating for a little over a month now. And how did you know we were dating at all?" Jane paused. "And I've never heard the U-haul joke." She sounded curious.

"What does a lesbian bring to the second date?" Frost asked easily.

"I don't know."

"A U-haul." Frost grinned Jane rolled her eyes. "Now you've heard the U-haul joke. Anyway I'll help you move it shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks Frost. You're a really good guy."Jane smiled.

"Have you told Korsak yet?"

"Ugh no!" Jane frowned. _He's like my dad I don't know how to tell him_. "I didn't even tell you really. Speaking of you never did tell me how you found out we were in a relationship."

"A good magician never reveals his secrets." Frost said leaning back in his chair and laughing. "Why does it matter how I know? I didn't tell anyone."

"Because we haven't acted any differently towards each other here and we haven't told very many people, just my family." _So I need to know which family member I need to tear into. _

"I saw you two kiss in the parking lot." Frost finally admitted. "It was sweet. I didn't say anything because first of all it's not my business. Second most everyone figured you and her were together far before now. Honestly I think people will be more surprised by the fact that you're only just now together."

"Oh." Jane frowned. "You really think people won't care?"

"A few might. But you're a damn good detective Jane and Maura is the best medical examiner, you both have earned people's respect, people won't mess with you. Not to mention anyone who says one bad word about either you or the Doc would quickly regret it."

Jane laughed. "That's true."

"So how'd your family react?" Frost asked

"Ma and Frankie were happy for us, they didn't seem surprised at all. Actually Ma saw us kissing too so she knew before we told her as well." Jane snorted. "Tommy broke my nose. He was angry that she chose me over him. He was also probably angry that I asked her to tell him instead of telling him myself. I should have told him myself, but damn it I felt like I was betraying him. I knew he was interested in her and I just kept pushing him away from her. Then I swoop in and took her for myself."

"Did she indicate that she was interested in him?"

"She rejected him many times, but she's so polite and I don't think he really understood that he was being rejected." Jane sighed. _Maybe I should look for him he wasn't at dinner last night. Ma was so angry about that._

"Jane he knew you liked her just as much as you knew he liked her. Trust me anyone could see it. He's being selfish and unfair but he'll come around."

"Maybe. Damn it, all this talk about my brother is just bringing me down." She grunted.

"Well I know what would cheer you up." Frost grinned. "Go down and see her. It's not like we have anything to do up here."

"Tackling bad guys would cheer me up too. So call me if we get anything."

"Of course." Frost said waving as Jane stood to leave. _So he already knew. I shouldn't be surprised._

Jane was surprised again when the elevator opened. "Jane."

"Tommy," Jane said evenly. _Play it cool. You're not angry at your brother. _

"Janie I'm sorry I punched you. Can we go somewhere and talk?" Tommy asked staring at the ground embarrassed.

"I was…" Jane frowned. "Yeah sure. We can talk. We should talk, we can head down to the café, Ma will probably want to talk to you after we get done. She was real mad that you didn't show up for dinner last night."

"I know, I shouldn't have missed it but I was just so angry still." He followed her down to the café with a quite sigh.

_This is good. We're going to talk. He's not going to punch me. We'll get over this. He's my baby brother._

"So…" Jane said casually.

"I'm really sorry. I really liked her you know." He said when they sat down. Luckily they hadn't been spotted by Angela.

"I know you did. I really like her too. I don't think anyone who's met her hasn't entertained the idea of being with her." Jane gave a small chuckle. "Actually… I more than like her. I'm in love with her."

"I know…" Tommy replied. "I'm really happy for you. I know it didn't seem like that. I was being selfish. It's just that Maura… She's so good. She makes me feel like I can be a better person."

"I know what you mean." Jane smiled and reached out to her younger brother. "I know you're probably hurt, and I know the way things happened wasn't very fair to you, but you are a very good person Tommy. You've made some mistakes but you'll find someone else. Someone that feels about you the way Maura and I feel about each other."

"How's your nose? It doesn't look to bad."

"Maura got the swelling to go down." Jane shifted uncomfortably. "And she popped it back into place."

"Must be nice." Tommy chuckled. "So we're cool right?"

"Only if you help me this weekend. I've decided to move in with her. We've been together for a little over a month and we just figured since I'm always there anyway that it was about time."

"Sure I can help." Tommy smiled. "I figure I got a lot of making up to do."

Jane was about to say something more when she heard her mother shrieking in their direction.

"That's my cue to leave. Have fun with Ma." Jane got up to leave. "Oh and you owe Maura an apology as well. You were very disrespectful in her home." Jane said as she walked off.

Tommy nodded but he couldn't change the panicked look on his face as he was cornered by his mother.

Jane laughed. _To the morgue. Maura would want to know that Tommy and I made up. Also she'd be happy to know that we have help with the moving. Maybe Ma can move into my apartment. That way Maura and I can have more privacy, and Ma has her own place again. I mean I know she likes Maura's guest house but she's been a guest there for a long time. I suppose this is something I should discuss with both Maura and mother._

"Frost said you were coming down like twenty minutes ago." Maura said when she heard Jane's boots click against the tile. "He sent me an email. It had a winky face. Did you tell him?"

"I asked him to help me move. He said he saw us kiss in the parking lot the other day." Jane shrugged. _Why do you always play it off Rizzoli? Just because they already know doesn't make it less important to her that you're confirming to people that you're in a relationship._

"Oh?" Maura smiled. "So what took you so long getting down here anyway?"

"Tommy. Actually he was the reason I was late and the reason I was coming down in the first place." Jane sat on the edge of Maura's desk. _It's still more comfortable than her couch and chair. _"I was telling Frost about Tommy because he asked how everyone reacted and it got me bummed so I decided to come down and see you. Well I was just about to get on the elevator when lo and behold there's Tommy wanting to talk."

"How did that go?"

"Well. It went really well. He said he's happy for us. He's still kind of hurt but I think he's going to be okay with us being together. He even agreed to help me move." Jane grinned. "I can't believe I'm moving in with you. Can you believe it?"

Maura sighed. "I can honestly say that sometimes I still worry I'm dreaming. If someone would've told me a month ago that we would be moving in together I might have slapped them for playing with my emotions like that."

Jane looked at the blonde. "That dream really shook you up huh?" she asked seriously. "You haven't really talked about it all. I mean I know a bit of what happened but it seems like it still bugs you."

"It was so real." Maura said softly suddenly feeling like she shouldn't have even mentioned it. "It was so real, and none of it has faded. You know how when you wake up and your dreams typically fade away and become almost impossible to remember after awhile? This one hasn't. It feels more like a memory than a dream." Maura looked at Jane her eyes began to water a bit. "I dreamt up an entire month with you Jane. An entire month in one night, we were making plans and we were happy. It wasn't exactly the same as this but it felt just as real to me. So sometimes I worry that I'm dreaming it all up again." Maura looked down at her hands.

"I'm real Maura, This is real. I promise. I'm not just going to disappear in the morning or something." Jane smiled gently and put a hand on Maura's shoulder.

"I know." Maura said softly. "I looked up some things about dreams. Did you know that we don't process numbers in dreams? They're nonsense, words change and shift in dreams. Other details could be perfect but those two things are pretty much always incorrect. I never looked at clocks in my dream. And I don't remember any words. Now I look at words a lot. I make sure to check numbers. I know it's all real. But that doesn't keep me from being scared." Maura admitted. "I don't have anyone outside of you. If you left me I'd be alone again." She practically whispered.

"I'm not going to leave you Maura. I'm never going to leave you." Jane stood and pulled the woman into her arms. "I promise."

"I love you." Maura mumbled into Jane's shirt.

"I love you too." Jane said softly kissing the top of Maura's head. _I don't care who sees us. I love her and right now she needs comfort. I don't believe that a dream messed her up like this though. I wonder how long she's felt like this. God I'm so selfish. I've been thinking of only my own insecurities and she's been doing so much to deal with them but I never thought about the fact that she might have her own insecurities._

"Jane," Maura said her name like it was something sweet to be savored. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything." Jane said shrugging.

"You've done so much. You've given me a family, a best friend, a true lover, and you're turning my house into a home. You comfort me when I'm upset and you're always there for me. Thank you for all of that. You might think it's no big deal but it is. It means so much to me that you're in my life."

"Come on Maura, you have done just as much for me as I have for you. You chase away my nightmares. You make it possible for me to trust people, and you comfort me too. You are great. I'm so lucky to have you."

Jane smiled. They stood together for awhile when Jane's phone rang. She recognized Frost's ring tone.

"Looks like we have work to do." She said with a slight chuckle as she let go off the medical examiner. "Let's see what he needs."

* * *

**I like Tommy, yeah I kind of made him out to be a jerk last chapter but I didn't want him to be mad at Jane and Maura for to long. His relationship with Jane reminds me of MY relationship with my little brother. Anyway I thought _why don't I make Maura more insecure about all this. she really should be I mean if I had such a vivid dream where an entire month of my life happened then I would probably freak out a little too. _because seriously she's had this dream before (I know I wrote it :P) and fear isn't logical normally so... yeah. Well thank you all for reading. Please keep reviewing (because I love it and it makes me write faster) Also a homicide case. (8 chapters and this is the first case I'm really putting in.) Love and Hugs R. W.**


	9. Murder, Insecurites and Dessert

Maura was beginning to seriously miss Jane. Since they had been called they had hardly had time to spend with each other. They even had to push back her move because of the case. Maura stared at the boy on her table frustrated by the lack of evidence.

"What aren't you telling me? I need you to help me help you." She said softly. He was only 14. A white male, dark brown hair, brown eyes, his name was Jeremy. His parents had been the one's to find him hidden in a set of bushes near the back of the park he frequented. "What am I missing?" he'd been beaten to death, but she couldn't tell conclusively what had been used as the murder weapon. "Please tell me something" she said smoothing the boy's hair back.

She hadn't heard Jane walk in and with her back to the door she had no idea she was being watched, admired, even. Jane had always admired Maura's compassion towards the victims.

"I have bad news Maur," Jane said softly so as not to startle the other woman. "They found another body. We need to go check it out, but it's a boy, about the same age and similar physical characteristic, we won't know anymore until we go and check it out."

"Let's go." She replied somberly but she had yet to look at her partner. _I can't help you if I don't find anything. I need you to help me help you._

"If there is anything to find on or in that body you will find it. You're doing your absolute best." Jane said reassuringly.

"I want to help him." Maura practically whispered. Jane gripped her hand. _She's trying to be supportive, she's trying to be supportive even though she's just as frustrated as I am._

"You're doing your best. Now let's go check out this other kid."

Maura nodded.

When they got the crime scene Maura moved quickly and efficiently. Without tests she couldn't say for sure, but the victim seemed to have similar injuries to their other victim which was both discouraging and not. _Two killings of young boys in less than three weeks by two different killers seems unlikely. Especially since both boys are physically similar but that means we have a serial killer on the loose._

Maura began the autopsy as soon as they made it back to precinct. Jane was pacing back and forth in a rather distracting manner as Maura worked at her usual meticulously slow pace.

"I've got to go look for any kind of leads. Please find something Maur, we've got nothing. We need you to find something. Anything that will point us in the right direction." Jane sounded desperate. "I don't know if I could tell another set of parents their son has been murdered in a seemingly random spree."

Maura frowned. "I'm looking Jane. I'm being more meticulous than usual. Please be patient with me."

Jane turned to leave the morgue. "Call me if you find something" Jane said more harshly than she'd meant to.

_It's just the case. She's not upset with me it's the case. Just the case. I have to find something. I'm not going to cry about this. she's not mad at me._

"Please show me something I didn't see before." Maura whispered. She frowned wishing that she could tamper down her emotions better.

Maura stopped only for lunch alone in her office. Even with the case as hectic as it had been Jane had always stopped to have lunch with her. She looked at the clock making sure that it was in fact the time when Jane would usually be joining her. _Maybe Jane is mad at me for not finding more. I can't even tell her what the murder weapon is. Maybe that's why she isn't down here. She hasn't texted me either._

She bit into the tuna sandwich Jane had packed her that morning. They hadn't been seeing much of each other outside of work, at least not awake, because Jane was always home late and gone early but she had done little things to show she cared. The sandwich was one of them. The day before it had been a post it on her mirror with x's and o's on it telling her that she was beautiful. As she continued to think about it she felt her chest tighten and she knew if she kept thinking about how sweet Jane typically behaved towards her and how angry she'd just been she knew she would cry, so she tried to stop thinking and concentrate on her lunch. She was more than three fourths done with her lunch when Jane showed up her own lunch in hand.

She strolled in casually and confidently unaware of the things that Maura was feeling.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Frost and I were talking to the parents. It went longer than we expected. His name is Randy," Jane said softly. "He is an athlete just like Jeremy. They both were from well off families but that and appearance is where the similarities end. They played different sports went to different schools lived in different neighborhoods. There is nothing connecting these two boys except for the murder." Jane ran a hand through her hair feeling more frustrated than she wanted to show.

Maura stared at her. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day. _She's here._

"Did you find anything new?" That's when Jane finally really looked at Maura. "Hey, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Maura sniffed. "No you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry." Maura attempted to control the tears that were starting to fall. _I am such a mess._

"Come on Maur, what's wrong why are you crying?"Jane asked setting her own lunch down and pulling the smaller woman into her arms.

"I thought you were mad at me." Maura admitted. "Because I can't find anything."

"Come on Maura that's just silly. If there isn't anything there then there isn't I know that."

"You were late, and you sounded so angry with me when you left earlier." Maura was sobbing by this point. "What was I supposed to think?"

"I'm just frustrated with the case. I'm not mad at you." Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. "Stop crying okay. You never used to cry so much. I'm not exactly sure what to do about it to be honest."

Maura sniffled and wrapped her arms tighter around Jane. _God I love this woman. What did I ever do before her? _

Jane was rubbing comforting circles on Maura's back as she calmed down. "I am sorry for snapping at you earlier. I didn't mean to." Jane said softly.

Maura nodded acknowledging Jane's apology but she wasn't quite ready to give up the comfort of Jane's arms. "I really don't like this case. I feel like I haven't seen you really in weeks. And you're so short tempered. And they are just children. Someone is doing this to children Jane and we have nothing."

"We'll find something." Jane said confidently. "We always find something."

Maura nodded and finally pulled away from the detective.

The rest of lunch was much more pleasant for the medical examiner. Jane talked, mostly about sports and things that typically wouldn't interest her very much except that Jane enjoyed them. When Jane looked at the clock she frowned.

"I have to get going back up. We're talking to a few more of the boy's friends. Maybe they know something." Jane ran a hand through her messy hair. "I'll try to come home early tonight. Maybe we can actually have dinner together?"

Maura couldn't keep the grin off her face. "I would love that."

Jane nodded. "Call me if you find anything that could help." She said gently so that she wasn't misinterpreted again. "I'll see you later."

Maura watched as Jane walked away although she didn't have the sinking feeling in her stomach that she'd had the last time Jane had walked out of the morgue. She went back to her autopsy. She was disappointed that there wasn't anything for her to find. Whoever the killer was he was smart and clean. _Everyone slips up eventually._

The boy's clothes didn't help any either. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing and Maura didn't know how to handle nothing, so she put it out of mind. She covered the boys face and began working on paper work hoping to get home early enough to fix a decent dinner since she knew that Jane would be there to enjoy it with her.

She set the groceries on the kitchen island and smiled to herself. _I am going to have a nice dinner with her. _She thought as she began pulling the vegetables and meat out of the bag. She was planning on fixing a wonderful stir fry and white rice. It was healthy and light but the rice would be filling enough that she hoped Jane wouldn't complain about hunger later in the evening.

"Jane's going to be here for dinner tonight." Maura said as she put food down for both Bass and Jo. Jo yipped happily before digging into her food. Bass stared at her with silent contemplation. "We haven't had dinner together in weeks."

Maura had been taking care of Jo more than Jane had since she'd brought the little dog over. The more that she took care of her the more she enjoyed her. "I hope she enjoys it."Maura said softly to herself.

She hated to admit that she was nervous about having dinner with the detective. Especially since it was something they had done many times before. But she felt like it would be different that night. It felt different to her. _It feels like it's more. Like maybe I'm more than just her girlfriend. But that's ridiculous. It's not even been a full two months and we've hardly seen each other this month. _She let her thoughts surround her as she began cutting and preparing the meal.

She was startled when the front door slammed shut.

"Babe?" Jane called as she kicked off her boots at the door.

"You're earlier than I thought you would be." Maura said from the kitchen. Jane was there moments later.

"We got through everything. With no leads and frustrations high Cavanaugh told us all to go home early. Plus I really wanted to see you." Jane admitted. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and kissed her neck. "What are we having for dinner tonight."

"Beef Stir fry. It's healthy and easy and I just needed to have a relaxing evening with my girlfriend. That includes being relaxed beforehand which means no complicated meals." Maura smiled as she melted into the familiar warmth of the detective while she continued cutting.

"I feel honored to get a home cooked meal period. Honestly Maura I would've been fine with take out." Jane nuzzled into her hair.

"We always have take out. It's not very healthy to eat out every night."Maura pointed out, though her voice wasn't nearly as argumentative as it might've been in any other situation.

Jane grinned. "I have to disagree. I think eating out every night it is very healthy. And you're the one that taught me that."

Maura blushed but couldn't find it in herself to dispute the detective so she wasn't surprised when the brunette continued to speak.

"I think that's what I want for dessert. What do you think?" Jane whispered into Maura's ear dragging her bottom lip over the lobe seductively. She nipped at it lightly.

"I…t-think " Maura stuttered. "That sounds lovely." Maura said pushing herself further into Jane.

"Lovely." Jane agreed and moved away from the blushing blonde. "I'm going to take a shower. You'll tell me when supper is ready?"

Maura mentally cursed her hormones. "Of course."

Jane nodded and walked towards the nearest bathroom.

_That woman is going to be the death of me I swear. _

Dinner was done roughly twenty minutes later and Maura was actually surprised that Jane wasn't out of the shower. She pulled the food off of the stove and onto two plates. When she set them at the table and Jane still wasn't out she ventured to the bathroom. She knocked lightly onto the bathroom door.

"Jane?" she questioned loud enough that she knew she would be heard over the running water. "Dinner is ready."

"I'll be out in a minute." Jane said shutting off the water.

Maura nodded even though Jane couldn't see her and began tidying up in the kitchen while she waited. Jane walked out moments later looking comfortable and refreshed.

"So let's eat." She said sitting at the table and waiting for Maura to sit.

The meal was the most pleasant either of them had had since the case had started and both of them were grateful for the break. After they had finished eating Jane wasted no time pulling Maura out of her seat and kissing her passionately.

"Jane, I really should clean the dishes" she said rather breathily.

Jane removed her mouth from Maura's neck. "It can wait. But that dessert really can't." Jane argued pulling the blonde towards the bedroom.

Maura blushed and allowed herself to be swept up in the heat and passion. Jane lifted her while she kissed her and Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist. When they made it to the bedroom Maura already felt as if she had soaked through her panties.

"God If I could have you every moment of the day I would." Jane panted as she dropped onto the bed but not hard enough that she hurt the medical examiner.

Clothes were torn away leaving both woman bare. Jane ravished Maura's breasts taking one hard nipple in her mouth after the other, squeezing and fondling the one that wasn't being sucked and kissed.

Maura moaned. "Jane please…" She closed her eyes tightly feeling the orgasm already threatening to overtake her.

Jane heard the plea and smiled. She kissed over Maura's soft abdomen only linger for a moment before making her way between her thighs. She grinned at the trail of slick wetness on the inside of the blonde's thigh. She licked at it relishing the first taste of Maura.

Maura trembled. "J-Jane… God please… I need you now."She arched into Jane hoping that it would bring the relief she was seeking.

"mmm, you taste amazing." Jane mumbled running her tongue over Maura's slit.

She sucked at the blonde's swollen clit. Maura moaned. She wasn't going to last very much longer and she knew it.

Jane looked up at the blonde. Her eyes were clamped shut and her face was flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Open your eyes baby." She said pulling away some. "I want to watch you when you come."

Maura forced her eyes open her gaze instantly locking onto her lover. Jane reached out her hand to Maura and grasped it tightly anchoring them both.

Maura's orgasm was hard and lingered. Jane didn't relent though she kept lapping at Maura until a second wave crashed through her. She helplessly cried out Jane's name.

"Please… Please no more." She panted. "I don't… I don't think I could handle another one."

Jane came up to kiss Maura with a triumphant smile on her face. "You're beautiful."

Maura felt drained but she desperately wanted Jane to feel what she had just felt.

"Let me." she said simply switching their positions. Despite her previous weariness Maura found a reserve of energy as she made love to Jane.

She could easily become addicted to Jane. Everything about the brunette was alluring. The way she responded when Maura plunged to fingers into her warmth, and as she melted into bliss had her wishing they could just stay in bed for the rest of their lives.

"Maura." Jane panted when the blonde had brought her over the edge a third time. "We should… stop." Jane sounded as if she was going to fall asleep very soon.

Maura smiled. "For tonight." She relented and crawled up to Jane's side.

"I love you." Jane mumbled as she hooked an arm around Maura's waist.

"I love you too." she yawned.

Both women fell into a deep and peaceful sleep with nothing on their minds except for each other.

* * *

**I feel really bad for taking so long to update. as it turns out I suck at writing crime (so I made up for it by writing in some lady love) You know this was actually going to be a short update because I knew if I didn't figure out anything today I was going to update it as it was when it was at about 1000 words. well I hope the wait was at least somewhat worth it. Again sorry for taking so long. also happy TUESGAY may the Gayzzoli be with you. Thank you for Reading Please Review. Love and Hugs, R.W. **


	10. The First real Fight

Jane yelled but it didn't do any good. It never did any good they always ran so she pursued. He'd ruthless murdered three young boys and on the third on he'd slipped and Maura had found a hair. One hair was all it took to break open a case that had taken up almost a month and a half. Jane was tired. She was tired of waiting to officially move in with Maura, she was tired of waking early and leaving late. She was tired of the pain she knew that Maura felt every time she was gone in the morning or not home at night or when she had to skip lunch to track down a lead. She was just tired so she ran after man who had been a major part of it.

She backed him into an alley. She was in mid sprint when he surprised her, he grabbed a two by four that had been leaning against the garbage can he was standing next and swung hitting her hard in the back of the head when she fell he delivered a swift panicked kick to her ribs.

_Shit Maura's gonna be so pissed at me. _She thought dizzily barely staying conscious. The last thing she saw before she could no longer keep her eyes open was Frost snapping the cuffs over their guy.

The noise was the first thing to register in her groggy mind when she awoke. She recognized the faint but steady beeping of the machine she assumed was monitoring her vitals. She'd been injured on duty enough times to know the sounds of a hospital. The next thing she could hear was quiet sobbing and a soft feminine voice mumbling. _Maura. _She thought with ease which was nice because that meant that her memory was fine. She didn't feel any pain or discomfort she assumed it was because of the drugs they were probably pumping into her. With a final mental rundown of everything that she knew happened she opened her eyes. Her throat felt sore and dry so she didn't speak but she did squeeze the hand that was holding tightly onto hers.

"Jane?" Maura said looking up at the brunette. "Jane!"She smiled in obvious relief.

Jane swallowed. "Hey Maur, how long was I out?" she asked trying to flash a charming smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She looked around and noticed it was dark so she could only assume that it was probably late.

"Three days." Maura said softly. "You've been asleep for three days Jane. You were hit in the head pretty hard. There was some swelling in your brain but it wasn't much, they induced a coma hoping it would bring the swelling down without surgery. When they checked this morning there was no more swelling so they took you off the medicine that was keeping you under. They said it could be minutes or hours before you woke up." Maura let out a shaky breath. "You have two fractured ribs but they should heal rather nicely."

"Sounds like I'm doing okay." Jane said trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay? Jane you nearly had to have brain surgery. You could have easily died. Why do you always have to be the hero? Why couldn't you just wait for Frost? You are reckless and you needlessly put yourself in danger and I don't know how to handle seeing you injured like this. I hate seeing you in a hospital bed."

"If you can't handle it then leave." Jane said quietly her tone almost sounded threatening. She was surprised that things had taken such a negative turn so quickly. "You know it's who I am. Being a detective is my job Maura. It's who I am just like being a Medical Examiner is who you are. You speak for the dead. I go out there on the streets and I fight for justice. You know that. And if you're going to belittle me and call me reckless and tell me that you can't handle it then leave because I love you Maura but I will not quit my job."

Maura stared at the detective for a long while. "you… you don't…" Maura put a hand over her mouth to contain the sobbing she knew was already threatening to escape and stood rather abruptly.

Jane watched the blonde leave her room. _What have I just done? Oh god. I just let the most wonderful person in my life walk out for what? Because I'm too proud to admit that she might have a point. That sometimes I can be reckless. She was just upset she would never make me choose between her and my job. _Jane cried when she realized exactly what she had just done.

Twenty minutes later Angela walked into Jane's room with a frown on her face.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli what did you do to Maura?"

"I made a mistake." Jane admitted softly. "She was telling me I was reckless and telling me she couldn't handle my job. Well actually I think she said she couldn't handle seeing me hurt and I told her to leave if she couldn't handle it. But… it was more like I simply told her to leave I didn't give her much of a choice I guess." Jane frowned. "I'm so stupid Ma. She's the best thing to ever happen to me and I just pushed her away. What have I done?"

Angela's frustration melted in a way only a mother's could when they see how distraught their child is. "What you and Maura have is special. She knows that. If she loves you like I know she does then she will be back."

"I hope so." Jane sighed and leaned into her mother. It wasn't long before she realized that no one had called the nurse since she'd woken up so she did it with a grimace. A red headed woman came in with a tired smile. Her mother left to get Jane something to eat as the nurse walked toward them.

"Where did your wife go?" she asked as she picked up Jane's chart.

"I uh... she isn't…" Jane blushed furiously. "She just went to change." Jane decided lamely.

"This is the first time she hasn't been by your bed. Honestly if it weren't for some of the nurses she probably wouldn't have even eaten."

"She's pretty wonderful to me, honestly I don't deserve her." Jane said trying to control her emotions.

"You're the hero cop. Everyone in Boston knows that. I think you deserve to be happy." The nurse smiled. "She has got to be awfully understanding though. I don't think I could handle my husband doing something like what you do."

"She's the only person who has ever understood exactly what my job means to me." _And I just pushed her away. _

"Well detective Rizzoli everything looks really good. We're keeping you over night and the doctor will be in tomorrow morning to check on you but you probably won't be here much longer." She smiled and turned towards the door. "Looks like your wife is back." She said with a wink over her shoulder.

Maura clutched her purse and gave the nurse a tight smile.

"Did she just call me your wife?" Maura asked sitting down.

"Yeah, it sounds nice." Jane said to nervous to look up so she didn't see the surprise on Maura's face

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison which caused them to look up at each other.

"I know that you would never make me choose between you and being a detective. I know that you were just worried about me, but to be fair I didn't know the man was going to grab a board. I didn't even see it until I was already running towards him for the tackle. Frost was right behind me."

"I know. Frost told me." Maura sighed. "Your work scares me, and you are sometimes quite reckless but you don't put yourself in needless danger I was wrong to say that."

"I don't want you to leave." Jane said softly reaching for Maura's hand. "I meant it when I said it sounded nice… the nurse calling you my wife." Jane let out an audible breath. "I'm not proposing right now. Because I'm in a freaking hospital bed and when I do propose I want to do it right. Because you're wonderful and you deserve the absolute best, but damn it I am moving in with you as soon as I get out of here. I'm tired of pushing it back and putting it off. I don't care who gets murdered."

Maura squeezed Jane's hand lovingly. "I would love that."

Jane grinned. _Only an hour for us to make up. God I love her so much. _She let out a loud yawn. "Come here." Jane said patting the spot beside her. She moved closer to the machine's she was hooked up to. "And don't tell me about all the rules it's violating or all the ways you could hurt me just come here and let me hold you, I'm really tired."

Maura looks at the small hospital bed unsure at first but she crawls in regardless and lies halfway on top of the detective careful not to rest on the fractured ribs. Jane curls her arm around Maura's shoulders. It is only minutes before she's fast asleep. Maura lay awake for awhile thinking about everything that had just happened. When she finally closed her eyes she was surprised to find out how quickly sleep came.

The next morning the doctors gave her permission to go home but she wasn't allowed to do any heavy lifting and she had at least until the next week before she was allowed to go back to work.

"No heavy lifting? How am I supposed to move if I can't do any heavy lifting?" Jane asked as she slid in the passenger side of Maura's car.

"Is most everything packed? I know you've been going over there to work on it."

"Yeah pretty much everything is in boxes ready. But I can't lift it."

"I can carry some of it. And the really heavy things we'll just call Frankie and Tommy later and have them move it. Korsak and Frost too if needed." Maura said easily. She pulled in front of Jane's apartment building. "Maybe we can leave the furniture here and your mother can move in here?"

"Shit I haven't told Korsak about us. With everything that has been happening it just… slipped my mind to tell him." Jane frowned. "Having my take the place might not be a bad idea. I mean she does have a job so she could handle the rent."

"Not to mention it would mean more privacy for us." Maura pointed out.

"I would hate having her walk in on us while we were… ah… intimate." Jane turned a light shade of pink which caused Maura to laugh.

Jane led the way up the stairs to her apartment with Maura following closely behind.

When Jane opened the door Maura was only partially surprised to see the bare walls and empty shelves. Everything was basically packed up already boxes were labeled and organized.

"It looks like your mother helped you pack with how neat everything is."

"I know how to be organized; I'm not always a complete mess." Jane pointed at some boxes near the window. "I figured we'd have people helping us so I divided them up by weight. Those boxes are the lightest. The heavy boxes are a little more scattered but mostly they're in the kitchen."

Maura picked up one if the lighter boxes when Jane went to do the same she frowned. "No. You're not doing any lifting I can handle this." Maura chastised.

"The doc said no heavy lifting. This isn't heavy Maura. This is going to take forever at this rate." She sighed knowing that nothing she said would change Maura's mind.

"We could call a moving company."

"I'm not paying a bunch of people to do something I can do myself."

"Well I could pay for it." Maura said easily still carrying the box towards the door.

"I'm not letting you pay for it either. I'll just call some of the guys. Korsak owns a truck I think." Jane pulled out her phone when Maura walked out. She figured she'd just wait in her apartment. It only rang twice before Frost answered.

"Hey are you anywhere near Frankie and Korsak?"

"_Yeah we're at the Robber why?"_

"In the middle of the day? Never mind I'm moving into Maura's tonight but I'm not allowed to do any heavy lifting. It's going to take forever just the two of us. Would you guys mind coming to help out?"

She heard frost asking the rest of the group before he answered. _"Yeah we're on our way Jane. Korsak says he is gonna go get his truck first but it won't take him long."_

"Thanks Frost."

Several hours later everything was out of Jane's apartment except for the furniture and sitting in Maura's garage because neither woman had made an official plan for where her things would go once they were at Maura's house.

"Thanks guys." Jane said with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you're out of the hospital." Frost said giving her a light pat on the back. Frankie had already walked away ready to get back to work. Korsak lingered.

"So you and Maura are finally together?" he asked with a smile. "How long?"

"Two and a half months. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Jane said sheepishly.

"Are you happy?" He asked simply.

Jane looked over to Maura who was currently squatting down playing with Jo Friday. "I am. I really am. It's the happiest I've been in a long time."

"Then I'm happy for you." He smiled. "Don't let her get away. We've all seen how miserable you get when you two aren't friends."

Jane nodded. "I wasn't planning on ever letting her go."

* * *

**Ten Chapters WOO HOO! hey guys thanks for reading. So I thought about leaving Jane in the hospital for a bit longer but then I was like NAH I hate making Maura cry (cause I'm not JTam) I feel like there needs to be some fighting in a relationship and the whole injury thing is kind of a sore spot for both of them in a way. (as for the crime I gave up on writing it so I skipped to catching the guy) and FINALLY they're officially moved in together. so honestly I could very easily and contentedly stop here but I kind of want to go on for a little longer because there ARE issues that I have not covered that I would like to cover. But what do you all think? also are there any things that YOU would like to see in this story. Leave a Review Let me know and I promise to get back to you with an answer whether it's at the beginning of the next chapter or through a PM. thanks for reading. please review. Love and Hugs R. W. **


	11. Healing at Home

Maura wasn't very happy the next morning. Jane was still healing and was forced to stay at home to rest and recover but Maura had already taken three personal days to sit with Jane in the hospital and while she could technically afford it she didn't want her coworkers to have to endure Dr. Pike any longer then she deemed necessary. So despite Jane's sleepy protest and her own reluctance, she got out of bed and headed to work.

She only had one body to autopsy and it wasn't for a homicide. There was of course paperwork that she could do so for awhile she did that but she found herself looking at the clock more often than not.

_This is ridiculous; I have absolutely no reason to stay here today. If they need me then they can call me. They always do. _

It didn't take her very long to get home. When she walked in she was surprised to hear Chopin's Piano Concerto # 1 playing rather loudly. As she began trying to pinpoint exactly where in the house the music was coming from she smiled. _Jane doesn't normally listen to classical music. I wonder what she's doing._

She stood outside the bathroom door for a moment determining that that was where the music was coming from. She debated briefly on whether or not she should go in. _It's not like I've never seen her naked before. But maybe she is enjoying her time alone. I want to see her. _With that last thought she carefully and quietly opened the door. Jane was sitting in her large tub surrounded by bubbles and candles. She had her head tilted back her eyes were closed. She looked relax except her brow was furrowed in concentration and her hands were in the air in front of her playing an invisible piano. Maura smiled at the sight. _Beautiful._ Maura turned the music down a little and sat on the edge of the tub.

Jane opened her eyes and blushed. She let her hands fall into the soapy water as she smiled rather sheepishly at the blonde. "You're home earlier than I thought you would be."

"I didn't have anything to do and I wanted to be with you." Maura smiled. "You look comfortable."

"There is room for two if you'd like to join me."

Maura only thought about it for a moment. "I would." She stood and unzipped her dress she folded it carefully and put it on the counter her underwear followed and when she was completely nude she stepped into the tub and Jane's arms. She leaned back onto the detective but not with her full weight. "You don't play anymore." Maura said softly.

"I'm not sure I can." Jane admitted. "I remember the feeling though. I would like to play again I think."

"I would love to hear you." Maura admits.

Jane smiled and kissed the blondes neck. "I would love to hear you." Jane whispered rather seductively in Maura's ear making it clear that she was no longer thinking about the piano.

Maura moaned. "That can be arranged." She said breathily

Jane ran her hands over Maura's hips. "Do you want to do this here or should we try for the bedroom?"

"Mmm here is good."

Jane bit lightly into Maura's pulse point as her hands wandered over her silky smooth skin. Jane smiled when the blonde arched into her touch.

Jane took it slow enjoying the soft moans almost more than she enjoyed the fast pace they usually went at. It was harder to make love in the tub even in one as large as Maura's, so after the blonde came Jane decided she wanted to continue their love making in the bedroom.

"I love you." Jane said softly as she straddled the blonde.

"I love you too." Maura replied. She reached for the detective and brought her down for a kiss. _She's still injured. Should we even be doing this? I need to at least be careful, _She reminded herself as she ran her hands over Jane's strong back. _Maybe that's why she's going at such a slow pace. _

Jane chuckled. "You're thinking too much Maura; if you're still able to think that much I must not be doing my job right." With that comment she kissed her way over Maura's torso down to her core. Her arousal was obvious Jane looked up at Maura one final time before closing her eyes and tasting, effectively relieving Maura of all coherent thought.

Her first orgasm took her by surprise as they frequently did with Jane. The second she felt building for several minutes and she was relieved when it came. By the fourth she had to beg Jane to stop because she was simply too sensitive to handle another.

"How…" she hardly had the energy to open her eyes. "How am I supposed to…?"

"Take your time." Jane teased.

Maura frowned. "How am I supposed reciprocate if you constantly wear me down to the point of exhaustion?"

"Clearly you're not that exhausted if you can still use words like reciprocate."

Maura growled and rolled on top of Jane. "It's my turn." _as long as I'm careful it'll be fine._

"You're not a top." Jane argued playfully.

"I've proven several times that I am just as capable of taking a dominate role in the bedroom as you are. I don't know why you persist in arguing." Maura said sitting up a little more.

"Because you're really cute when you're trying to prove that you're right." Jane said easily as if she had been anticipating Maura's reaction. "And again I clearly was not doing my job properly if you can already talk like that."

"I got a second wind."Maura grinned before attaching her mouth to the place on Jane's neck that she knew was the most sensitive.

Maura was aggressive. She didn't relent until she'd taken Jane over the edge as many times as Jane had taken her. She was gentle near the bruising on Jane's ribs but otherwise she touched and took in a way that made her dominance obvious.

Jane felt her eyes close. "You win." Jane smiled. "You can be a top whenever you want."

Maura grinned triumphantly. "I told you."

"Sleep?"Jane asked turning onto her side to face the medical examiner.

"For a little while." Maura agreed. "We need to eat eventually."

Jane yawned and nodded as she wrapped her arms around Maura's waist.

Maura took a little longer to fall asleep than Jane did but she didn't mind.

Maura spent the next day at work much like she had the previous one. She stared at the clock wishing she was at home with Jane. _I can't believe how codependent I've become. I can spend a few hours away from her. I will see her tonight I just need to be patient. Patience is important. And it's only a few hours. She doesn't need someone constantly hovering over her while she recovers. _Maura's phone buzzed effectively bringing her from her thoughts.

_**I miss you. xoxo-J **_she smiled at the text.

**I miss you too. Only a few more hours. How are you feeling?-m**

_**Better for the most part. I hate sitting around doing nothing. I just want to go back to work.**_

Maura chuckled. _She just can't relax. _**You're still healing. Maybe tomorrow you can get back to desk work.**

_**Desk work is almost as bad as no work. :) **_

**It's not that bad.**

_**Says you. Anyway I should let you get back to work. I'll just put on a game or something.**_

**I love you. Don't eat too much junk food. I'm planning on cooking tonight.**

_**Aw spoil sport. I love you too.**_

_She's cute. I should ask Angela about what to make for Jane. I wonder if Jane has asked her about moving out of the guest house yet. Not that I mind her being in the guest house. Jane might like the privacy though. I should go talk to her._

Maura made her way up to the division one café with a smile. Angela was leaning against the counter. There seemed to be a lull in the traffic. _Perfect._

"Hello Angela." Maura said cheerfully. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing okay. How are you?" Angela smiled at the younger woman. "Are you hungry?"

"No thanks Jane has been packing me lunches for a couple of weeks now. It's really sweet of her actually. I actually came to talk to you."

"Of course." Angela's smile grew. "None of my kids ever come just to talk to me. What did you need sweetie?"

"I was planning on making dinner tonight and normally I make things that I prefer but I thought since Jane is so frustrated right now she might like something different. So I was wondering if perhaps you could tell me what would be best. I know you've already taught me how to make her favorite lasagna but I thought it might be nice to learn how to make some of her other favorite foods." Maura found herself quickly wrapped tightly in Angela's arms she gave out a surprised yelp.

"Aren't you just the sweetest. Really my Janie couldn't do any better than you." She pulled away grinning. "I'll write down a recipe for you, come back up in an hour and I'll have it alright?"

Maura smiled. "Thank you so much, Angela."

Two hours Later Maura found herself at the grocery story with a recipe for Chicken Parmesan in her hands as she shopped for ingredients that she knew she didn't have already.

_An onion, garlic, bay leaves, kalamata olives, fresh basil leaves, two cans of whole peeled tomatoes, skinless, boneless, chicken breasts, one ball of fresh buffalo mozzarella, freshly grated parmesan, and a pound of spaghetti. I know I have everything else. I might even have the garlic and onion too but I just can't remember. Angela said Jane really likes this. Not on the same level as her grandma's gnocchi or the lasagna but enough that she'll be happy about it._

As well as the food she also picked up a bottle of sangiovese. _It should go nicely with the meal._

When she walked in she smiled and saw Jane fast asleep on the couch. Jo yipped lightly at her. "Hey girl, did Jane forget to let you out? Well if you promise to be quiet I'll let you out. You've probably been driving Bass crazy." Maura said softly as she opened the back door just a crack for the little dog. Jo promptly bolted into the yard to happily chase the birds that were lingering on the fence. _I should probably get dog door installed._

Maura tried to pull out everything she would need for dinner out as quietly as possible so she didn't disturb the slumbering detective. _She obviously needs her rest._

An hour later Jane woke up to the smell of Maura's cooking. She stretched and yawned. "You could have woken me up." Jane said smiling.

"You looked so peaceful. Besides I was just going to cook anyway. Your mother gave me a new recipe to try. She said you liked it." _Well technically I asked for it but I suppose it's the same thing really. _

"It smells delicious."

"I hope it tastes that way. How are you feeling?"

"Fine really, it's not like I've never had fractured ribs before. It's a little sore to the touch but otherwise everything is fine. You really don't need to worry."

"I was merely asking how well you were healing. I'm aware that you've had more severe injuries." Maura took a deep breath. _Calm down we're not going to have this argument again. _

"How about after dinner you give it a look." Jane said softly. "My injury that is. You can take a look and make sure everything is healing fine."

"You don't have to do that for me."

"I just want you to see for yourself, feel for yourself, I'm fine. If you need that reassurance I'm willing to give it to you. I've told you this before." Jane gave a half grin. "Besides you're fixing me dinner, that's the least I can do in return."

"It's sweet of you." Maura said smiling. "You do so much for me and you always downplay it like it's nothing."

"For you it is nothing." Jane shrugged. "So is dinner done yet?"

"It is. Why don't you get a couple of plates out and we can eat."

* * *

**Happy Tuesday (AKA Rizzoli and Isles Day). So I'm obviously not sure about protocol on injuries like Jane's but I feel like a couple of fractured ribs would keep her out of work a couple of days. (maybe desk duty for a few days when she DOES go back to work) also I have OBVIOUSLY never had a serious injury because she's already ignoring it to have sex with our lovely medical examiner (can you blame her though) but I felt like she probably would see it as nothing. also I like the piano playing aspect of Jane (naturally this was mentioned in the piolit then never brought up again). and domestic Maura is really cute. Anyway thank you for reading please keep reviewing. Oh Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I seem to be receiving an overwhelming amount of requests for an engagement and a wedding so those things will more than likely happen. but I can't tell you when. Love and Hugs R. W. **


	12. The Healing Process

Jane stared at her computer screen blankly. She probably shouldn't have been back at work so soon it had only been a week after all and without the pain killers she could hardly breath but she refused to show it. She at least thought she had been doing a good job of appearing to not be in pain. _I've been shot in the gut, and almost killed more times than I can count. And I've had an injury like this before when I played hockey still. I can handle this pain. _

The last two days she'd taken enough medication to allow her to get some pain free sleep and it even took the edge away enough for her to make love to Maura. She figured that helped her healing more than anything else. She had taken a pill about a half an hour before and she found herself unable to focus.

"Jane?" Frost said for the third time looking at his spaced out partner. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Jane said with a shrug. _Not really._

"You sure? Cause you've been staring off into space for a few minutes now. You know no one would say anything if you left early, it's just paperwork."

"I have to earn my paycheck somehow. Besides I hate being stuck at home all day long." Jane grumbled.

"Why don't you take some of this paperwork and go down and talk to the doc?" Frost suggested. "The staring is starting to freak me out." He joked.

"Whatever." She smirked even as she stood. _I wouldn't mind seeing her. Besides I am pretty out of it. Stupid medicine. Maybe I can take a nap on that god awful couch of hers. I bet she wouldn't mind. She probably doesn't even think I'm hurting at all because I've been acting all macho. _

"Jane" Maura said warmly. "Are you alright? You look tired."

"Pain meds. They pretty much drain me of all energy most of the time." Jane admitted. "I was wondering if I could borrow your couch for an hour or so."

"You know if you didn't downplay your pain no one would've let you come back today." Maura said in a disapproving manner.

"You didn't mind that I was downplaying my pain the other day when we were making love." Jane pointed out as she laid down on Maura's couch.

Maura turned a light shade of pink. "You make it very difficult to think coherently when you touch me like that."

"Well that may be so but the point still stands that you didn't mind." Jane closed her eyes and yawned. "I wasn't hurting though. I was doped up on pain meds. I had just taken them before you came home."

"And you didn't feel fatigued?"

"Not that time. But that is partially because they had just started kicking in when you came into the bathroom. How could I feel less than energized when you're sitting in a tub with me?"

Maura bit her lip. "I think that if we're going to continue talking then we should talk about something else because I'm going to have a hard time remaining professional if this line of conversation continues."

Jane chuckled. "I'm just gonna take a nap on your awful couch."

Jane's breathing evened out shortly after that indicating that she'd fallen asleep.

"You can't even make it through an entire day. There is no way I'm letting you come back tomorrow no matter how much you whine." Maura said softly. She pulled her jacket off of the back of her chair and laid it on top of the slumbering detective.

When Jane woke up a few hours later she regretted her decision to sleep on the couch in Maura's office. Her neck hurt she was glad that her ribs were in no more pain than they'd been in earlier but the pain hadn't lessened either. She snuggled into Maura's jacket letting her scent calm and sooth her before sitting up.

"You're awake." Maura said smiling brightly as she walked into her office. "Good. I'm taking you home."

"I don't want to go home. I have work to do." Jane pouted.

"Because I love you I'll let you take some of your paperwork home if you'd really like to but you're not staying here and until you're feeling a significant decrease in your pain you are not coming back." Maura said in a very final sounding tone.

"Maura I'm fine." Jane argued even though she knew she wasn't nearly as fine as she wanted people to believe.

"I believe that you think you're fine, but you just slept for three hours on a couch that you absolutely hate and I saw you flinch when you sat up. You're in pain and you need the comfort of a real bed or at the very least a comfortable couch." Maura said as gently as possible. "I'm not trying to be overbearing or controlling Jane. I just want you to heal properly."

"I know. But I hate just sitting around and it could take months before my ribs are fully healed. I know you know that."

"You're right, I am aware of how long it could take you to heal. I'm aware you hate sitting around doing nothing. But you know if you don't take proper care of yourself then you'll be sitting around longer unable to do anything. I want you to heal." Maura sighed. "Would you just let me take care of you for once?"

Jane sighed in defeat. "Alright." _Because you're better than ma and because I love you. God I need to stop getting hurt. This bed rest thing is ridiculous. _

When they arrived at their home Jane found that her exhaustion was back full force as if she hadn't napped at all. Maura lead her to their bedroom with a knowing smile.

When Jane was lying down and comfortable Maura stood to leave but Jane caught her wrist before she could leave. "Maybe you could stay for a bit. Just until I'm asleep?"

The neediness of her tone wasn't lost on Maura though it was surprising. "Of course I'll stay." Maura agreed lying down next to the detective.

"You know. I really can handle the pain." Jane said softly.

"I know you can."

"I don't need to sleep all day to heal." She yawned.

"I know you don't" Maura smiled.

"No science talk on why I do need sleep?" Jane asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fairly certain I've told you a few times before why rest can aid recovery. Particularly when you shot yourself. Of course you quickly made sure I didn't come over nearly as much after that lecture. I've found that you know you need the rest and even if you keep refusing your body knows that it needs the rest and exactly what happened today happens." Maura smirked. "You fall asleep in less than ideal conditions."

Jane was already half asleep when Maura finished talking. "love you" she mumbled reaching out for the blonde.

"I love you too."

Maura stayed with Jane a little longer but ultimately decided she needed to head back to work. She had an autopsy to complete after all.

When Jane woke up alone in bed she was only partially surprised. She remembered asking Maura to stay until she fell asleep. She could only assume that that was what Maura had done. She winced as she sat up. _They're right I need more rest. The pain is pretty awful._

She smiled when she noticed her pill bottle, a bottle of water and a note card on the bedside table next to her. She picked up all three at once.

_Jane,_

_I had to go back and finish an autopsy but as soon as I'm done I'll be back home. Take your medicine it will help with the pain that you're probably feeling. Of course you know this. _

_Your mother offered to cook for us this evening and you know how hard it is to say no to Angela so she'll be over later tonight. She wants to take care of you. Also it's a good opportunity to mention that because you are still under the lease for your apartment that she might like to take over. We need to mention it sooner rather than later. I think she will be open to the idea but I am not opposed to her staying in the guest house. _

_Try to relax sweetie, I know it's stressful for you to be stuck at home and in pain but you need to heal. _

_I love you,_

_Maura_

She smiled at the note and took the medicine with a bit of a sigh. She didn't like prescription pain killers she didn't like the way they made her feel or the fact that she needed them. She figured after a few more days she'd be able to take an over the counter pain killer and the groggy feeling would no longer be a problem. _I might have to take a few more than usual during the day but anything is better than the fatigue these damn pills make me feel. _

When she finally left the bed she was surprised to hear someone in the kitchen. Always the skeptic she walked in cautiously. She relaxed when she saw Maura setting things out.

"Jane you're up!" Maura said brightly but it quickly faded. "Oh no! did I wake you. I wasn't trying to be loud. I just figured it would be easier for Angela if the supplies she needed were already out when she came in. she should be back shortly."

"You didn't wake me. At least I don't think you woke me. I didn't really hear you until I was out of the bed."

"Well that's a relief. So you read my note?"

"Of course." Jane smiled. "Ma's cooking and you're thinking it's a good time to ask her to maybe take over my lease so she's not living so close." She grinned.

"You know that I have no problem with your mother staying in the guest house for as long as she desires." Maura sighed when she realized that Jane was partially teasing her. "It would be nice for us to have a little more privacy." It was Maura's turn to grin as she approached Jane. "Your mother does have a tendency to walk in when she feels like. And I wouldn't want her walking in on something like this." Maura stood on her toes and pressed a firm kiss to Jane's lips. It only took a few moments for it to become quite heated. Jane wrapped an arm around Maura's waist and pulled her as close as possible. Maura managed to move her hand between them up to Jane's breast. Jane growled a little and sucked at Maura's lip.

"Oh!" Angela exclaimed when she walked in. she quickly ducked her head in embarrassment.

"That's exactly what I was talking about." Maura whispered pulling away from their embrace. "Angela you're early." Maura said turning with a smile trying to control the light blush that graced her cheeks.

"Let that be a lesson to me." Angela said embarrassed at walking in on her daughter.

"Way to go Ma." Jane said simply. She crossed her arms. "So what are we having for dinner anyway?"

"Nothing fancy. I figured we could just do spaghetti and garlic bread tonight." Angela smiled.

"You know I can take care of myself right ma? And even if I couldn't I got Maura here to take care of me too."

"I just thought it would be nice to make my two favorite girls dinner, is that so wrong?"

"Well I think it's quite nice." Maura said giving Jane a brief look.

_Not even married yet and already sucking up to my mother like we are. _Jane chuckled.

"Thank you Maura. Anyway why don't you two go relax while I do this?"

Jane recognized that this wasn't a real question nor was it a request. It was her mother telling her she needed to sit and relax and Maura's duty was to make sure this happened. Maura however didn't catch that it was a command.

"I couldn't possible let you do all the work at least let me help with the salad."

Jane smiled and pulled Maura's elbow lightly. "Ma wasn't actually asking."

"Oh." Maura said simply as Jane led them to the couch.

Dinner didn't take long. So pretty soon the three found themselves sitting at the table with food in front of them. They were nearing the end of the meal when Jane brought up the topic Maura had mentioned earlier.

"Ma, I was wondering, how's your work going?"

"Oh it's going well. The café is getting great business lately."

"And the pay? Is it alright?" Jane asked taking a bite of the last meatball on her plate.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I'm still paying for my apartment because the lease wasn't up. And I was thinking that maybe since you're doing alright that you might be willing to take it over. It's more privacy for you and for Maura and me." Jane looked at Maura expecting her to jump in at any moment but when Maura stayed silent Jane continued. "Maura isn't trying to kick you out or anything though. We just thought we'd suggest it."

"Oh that's a wonderful idea dear." Angela gave a broad smile. "perhaps your brothers could help me move in this weekend."

"I'm sure they'd be willing to help. There's already furniture and a bed so really there isn't anything you have to worry about." _That went better than planned. _"I won't be able to help you move though. Maura has decided that I'm not allowed to do anything until I'm better."

"Good." Angela said decidedly. "She's exactly what you need Janie."

Maura blushed at the comment. "I just want her to heal properly."

"Well getting Jane to relax enough to heal properly is not an easy task. But you've seem to be a miracle worker because she cooperates with you just fine."

"Because she doesn't nag or hover." Jane countered.

"I don't nag or hover and even if I did it's what a mother is supposed to do."

Jane crossed her arms over her chest and gave a 'hmph'.

"It seems it might be time for me to leave tonight. Jane has turned into a toddler again." Angela said jokingly as she stood.

"It was lovely having you over." Maura stood as well to receive the hug that she knew the older woman would give her.

Jane smiled a bit at the interaction but scowled again before her mother could see. "Goodnight girls."

"Night ma." Jane said easily.

Maura waved as Angela walked out of the house. "You know she just wants you to be taken care of."

"I know." Jane smiled. "You do a good job of that. I'm surprised she doesn't fuss about it more than she does."

"Want to help me with the dishes?" Maura asked looking at the table.

"Can't we just leave them for tomorrow?" Jane asked with a pout. "I just want to sleep."

"Your mother was right. You have turned into a toddler." Maura laughed. "You go lay down I'll be in in a few minutes."

Jane nodded but sighed regardless as she headed towards their bedroom.

* * *

**So Jane isn't as healed as she tried to lead people to believe (okay so I'm backtracking because I got new information but that's the advantage of doing a chapter in one persons perspective. of course Maura's smarter than to actually believe that Jane could heal so quickly. so meh) anyway I'm going to bring in Casey soon (not sad pathetic Casey that's been injured but still Casey so this is my warning) Because if we go by the show TECHNICALLY Jane is still sort of seeing him at least she was when she was with Dean and since this isn't supposed to be set that much longer after Dean then that should be addressed. ALSO I do plan on mentioning Paddy and Constance (because I realized that both of them SHOULD be out of the hospital by now.) but don't expect to much about it because I'm not exactly sure at this point how it's going to work. ALSO I'm kind of ignoring Maura's birth mother thing because that story line is complicated and I thought that Maura was seriously connecting with Constance finally and I prefer the idea of her accepting that she has a good mother rather than seeking out a woman that thinks she's dead. **

**uhmmm that's all. thanks for reading please review. Love and hugs. R. W.  
**

**p.s. **

**there will be a proposal and a wedding at least so don't worry the things I mentioned aren't going to change that that happens.  
**


	13. Mother!

Jane was on edge due to boredom and it put Maura on edge. Maura gave a frustrated grunt as she threw Jane's clothes in the washer. She was attempting to enjoy her Saturday but she knew that Jane would wear her pajamas for a few days before doing her laundry since she had nowhere to be, so she had decided to do it herself after her shower. _I love that woman but when she is forced into staying home she becomes such a slob. And yet she won't relax,_ _if she would just relax she would probably be more than half way healed by now. But no, she just has to keep pushing. How does one even do that? You can't be a slob and not relax it is totally contradictory. Well maybe she can relax today. I'll be here all day for her. _

She sighed. As quickly as the frustration and anger came, it fizzled out. "Jane?" Maura called as she let the lid down on the washer.

"In the living room." Jane replied to the unspoken question.

"What are we watching?"Maura asked as she joined Jane on the couch. _I will enjoy my day off. I will sit here with her and I will ignore the mess if only for awhile. It's not so bad anyway. _

"I uh… just put it on the discovery channel." Jane blushed. "We always watch what I want to watch and I've been hard to handle lately." Jane admitted as she pulled the blonde closer. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Jane." Maura said with a smile.

They were comfortable together when the doorbell rang. Maura sighed. _Who could it even be? We didn't order anything, Jane's family hardly knocks and Frost or Korsak would've called. _Maura pulled away from the comfort of Jane's arms rather reluctantly. "I should answer the door."

Jane nodded and released Maura. "Tell them to go away, they're interrupting our time."

Maura chuckled a bit before she opened the door; she stared for a moment then smiled.

"Hello darling"

"Mother. It's so nice to see you. What are you doing here? I thought father took you to France when you were discharged."_ She doesn't know about Jane and I. Oh dear I can't believe I haven't told her. Surely she won't care._

"Who is it?" Jane called from the couch.

"Jane is here?" Constance asked with a pleasant smile.

Maura bit her lip. "It's my mother." Jane replied to Jane choosing to ignore her mother's comment for the moment because the answer was obvious.

Maura heard Jane curse though not loudly. It made her smile a bit. "Please come in. I'm sorry it's such a mess we weren't expecting company." Maura said offhandedly as she looked around. The fact that she said 'we' was not missed by Constance nor were the subtle differences in the décor.

_Jane really is so messy. It's not like my mother to just show up unexpected like this though._

"Darling the house is fine." Constance smiled as they walked into the living room her eyes landed on the lanky detective who looked like a deer in headlights as she was caught scrambling to pick up in the living room.

_You're so sweet. _Maura thought with a bright smile at Jane.

"Hello Constance. How are you? What brings you to Boston?" Jane asked standing up straighter. Her hands were still full of various dishes and things that had been lying around.

Maura smiled gently at her, attempting to communicate with her eyes. _You don't have pick up. _ Jane seemingly got the message and set the things in her hands down onto the table.

"I thought it would be nice to surprise my daughter the last time I saw her was several months ago when I was leaving the hospital after all." Constance smiled. "It's lovely to see you again Jane."

"It's nice to see you as well." She replied before shifting her gaze back to Maura. "I can go if you'd like?" Jane said with a bit of a half smile. She didn't really want to leave even if she had somewhere to be.

Constance replied before Maura even had the chance. "Nonsense Jane, I wouldn't want to displace you from your home just because I've decided to stop by." When both Jane and Maura blushed she knew she'd guessed correctly about the living situation.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention it before mother." Maura said seriously.

"It's none of my business really. Although I suspected there was more to your relationship than you initially let on during my last visit."

"There wasn't." Maura responded quickly. "We truly were just best friends at that time. Actually by the end of your last visit we were still fighting I believe."

"I do recall that. Never the less I still suspected the feelings were deeper than purely friendship. " Constance smiled. "So when did this development happen if it wasn't happening before?"

"Three months and four days ago." Maura answered quickly. "Shortly after my own surgery. You remember I called you about the surgery."

"Yes, Jane saved you, you said." Constance smiled lovingly at her daughter. "Well I'm glad you and Jane have each other."

"I am too." Maura smiled fondly at the detective. Jane smiled back.

"So," Jane clapped her hands together. "Now that you're caught up on our relationship status how would you like lunch, I'm no expert like Maura but since I've been stuck here I have picked up a few things and I would like to think I could whip us up something good."

"Jane don't overdo it. I'm sure that the repeated bending you were just doing was rather painful." Maura chastised lightly with a frown.

Jane rolled her eyes and addressed the older woman. "Maura thinks that I'm helpless because of a couple of fractured ribs." She explained with a bit of a smirk.

"I wouldn't want you to injure yourself further on my account."

"Why don't we just go out for lunch?" Maura suggested. "I haven't done the grocery shopping yet and this way no one has to cook."

"I think that sounds lovely."

"I'll just go get dressed." Jane said with an easy smile leaving mother and daughter alone.

"Are you happy, dear?" Constance asked as soon as Jane had disappeared into the bedroom.

"Very." Maura replied. "She's absolutely wonderful mother. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Does she feel the same?"

"I believe so." Maura looked down nervously. "She doesn't really talk about her emotions very much."

"If you are happy then I am happy for you and I hope it works out for you."

Maura smiled gratefully as Jane walked back into the room. "I hope you all don't want to go anywhere to fancy." Jane said rather sheepishly indicating her jeans and t-shirt. "I was thinking, since you've hardly let me out of the house since you had to bring me home that we could go somewhere that served hamburgers or something."

Maura frowned. "We can go to a burger place if you promise to at least order a salad on the side. You need healthy food to aid your recovery."

"Do I really have to?" Jane whined.

"Yes."

"Well let's go. I am starting to get really hungry." Jane pulled a jacket from the front closet and led the way out.

The meal and conversation were nice. Maura did make Jane order a salad which she ate rather begrudgingly.

"So Jane, exactly what happened, how did you fracture your ribs, if I may ask?" Constance took a sip of the tea in front of her. "I imagine it was work related."

"You'd be right. Some bastard hit me over the head with a two by four and kicked me in the ribs when we were chasing him down to bring him in. I have a two fractured ribs but they're healing. I take a lot of Ibuprofen because the meds that the doctors prescribed make me tried."

"You need more sleep than typical for your body to heal properly." Maura pointed out.

"Which is why I haven't been going to work, but I'm not going to take those pain killers I don't like being so out that I wake up even to loud noises."

"You're not working because you haven't been cleared and because the last time you did you fell asleep on my couch."

"And I swear it set back my recovery. Why did you let me sleep on that couch?"

"You looked pretty comfortable at the time."

Constance gave a light hearted laugh. "You're already like an old married couple."

Maura and Jane both blushed a little. _I hope we get to that point. I know we've both said we'd like to but I hope it's sooner rather than later. Of course we're probably not quite ready for that step yet. It's only been three months. But then again we haven't actually changed that much. The only difference between our current relationship and our previous one is the sex and our living arrangement. I wonder if Jane has noticed that that's the only change. _

Maura smiled at Jane who smiled back. "Maybe."

"If this is the worst we argue when we decide to marry then we will have an awfully happy marriage." Jane reached across the table for Maura's hand.

"I think you're right." Maura smiled sweetly. "But that's a decent way off."

"I'm so glad to see that you are doing well Maura, you as well Jane. It has been a pleasure seeing you both and as wonderful as this day has been I think it might be time for me to depart. I wouldn't want to take up more of your day off."

"You make it sound as if it's a burden."

"I know you don't think of me as a burden, darling, but you have a detective to take care of." Constance smiled.

"I don't need someone to take care of me." Jane pouted. "I know how to take care of myself."

"But you agreed to let me take care of you when you are injured." Maura pointed out.

Jane rolled her eyes. "You're right doc, I did agree to that which is why I ate the salad and probably why I'll be taking a nap when we get home."

"Don't worry I'll take one with you if you'd like."

"I would like that" Jane admitted quietly.

Constance stood. "Enjoy your name. I'll be sure to visit the next time I'm in Boston."

"It was so nice to see you."

The older woman wrapped her daughter in a brief hug. "I'll try not to take so long to visit next time. Oh and Jane do tell Angela I say hello."

"Jane gave a little wave. "Will do." As they parted Jane leaned into Maura. "I think I'm beginning to like your mother more."

"I'm glad. I'm beginning to think I'm enjoying her company more as well. Now, let's get you home. A nap sounds nice."

* * *

**Hello lovely people. I apologize for the delay in the update. I'm currently living on the couch of a friend so it is of the utmost importance that I find employment and somewhere else to live (these people are driving me insane) so I haven't had as much time to focus on updates. please forgive me for that. also I'm sorry this is a rather short chapter. Anyway I'm still working on the Casey chapter. Haven't quite figured out how to bring up Paddy (but neither has JTam so I'm okay :P) Marriage talk guys! you know what that means. That engagement is getting closer by the minute. I'm trying to make it perfect. I think you all will love it. Also I'm gonna try to get at least 2 more updates this week (but they might be short) if I can since we have to wait an extra week for a new episode (summer finale no less). Well that is all Thank you for reading Please Review. Love and Hugs, R.W.  
**


	14. Casey

Jane stretched, her muscles definitely weren't used to sitting at her desk yet. She'd been back to desk duty for half a week and she'd never been more excited about paperwork in her life.

"You wouldn't have let a couple of ribs keep you away for so long before." Frost snickered.

"Well if you had Maura telling you all of the ways you could further injure yourself you'd be more cautious too." Jane shrugged. "So did I tell you that Constance visited us last weekend?"

"Maura's mother?"

"Yeah, she just stopped by for no reason. It was actually kind of nice after we got over the initial awkwardness of her finding out that we're dating and living together in less than ten minutes."

This time Frost gave a full belly laugh. "That's just too perfect. You said it was a good visit so I assume she took the news well."

"She thought there was something going on between us before there was. That seems to be a theme."

"No offense but you're not very good at subtle. You blatantly checked her out a lot, how could people not think something was going on?" Frost smirked.

"Have you ever looked at that woman? How could I not check her out?" Jane grinned.

"I didn't want to lose my balls so I kept my eyes to myself." Frost admitted giving Jane a look.

Jane scoffed. "I wouldn't have done anything to you."

"I've seen the way you've looked at the men that hit on Maura. If looks could kill you'd there would be a lot of dead men in this world."

Jane laughed along with Frost. "Alright I get it."

Suddenly Frost wasn't laughing anymore he nodded towards the door. "Looks like you have a visitor Jane."

When she spun around in her chair she expected to see Maura, or her mother. Who she saw instead surprised her.

"Casey!" she exclaimed standing. Suddenly she wasn't feeling so good. _Oh god I didn't expect to see him._

"Hello Jane." He smiled broadly at the detective.

"Oh my god. Hi. What are you doing here?" she walked towards him so that she wasn't being loud enough for the entire precinct to hear.

"I came to see you of course." He tugged her wrist and pulled her close. "I missed you." He said softly as he leaned in for a kiss.

Jane barely had time to react she placed her free hand on his chest and turned her cheek to him. "Casey, don't." She said softly with a frown.

She heard Maura well before she saw her. There was the sound of coffee hitting the floor and light cursing, Jane scowled at the situation. _How the hell am I going to explain this to her. She's going to wonder why I never told him about us. She's going to ask me why I let him pull me so close. I need to fix this now._

Jane pulled away from Casey she gave him a distracted half smile, "It's nice to see you but I really have to go." She was already walking away from him.

"Maybe we could have dinner tonight?" he asked watching her and feeling confused.

"Maybe. I'm sorry but really I have to go." She replied but she wasn't really listening to him she jogged down the hall to the stairs not feeling patient enough to wait for the elevator.

She found Maura in her office, she was slumped forward with her face buried in her hands.

"It wasn't what it looked like." Jane said gently as she rested a hand lightly on Maura's shoulder.

"It wasn't?" Maura asked raising her voice rather suddenly snapping away from Jane's touch. "It looked an awful lot like you were being embraced by your ex. Was that not what was happening Jane?"

"I didn't expect him. He pulled me into the hug. You know you're the only one." Jane looked hurt, like the very accusation was painful. "You're the only one I feel anything like that for. Casey doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I don't know what he is here for."

"You let him hold you." Maura frowned. "Have you told him about us? Or even just that you're in a relationship. Did you ever end things with him in the first place?"

"I haven't talked to him at all in months, Maura. Today is the first time I've even thought of him since just before Dean." Jane frowned. "I thought it was over months ago apparently he doesn't think the same."

"So tell him. I'm not one to be played Jane Rizzoli," Maura sighed. "You need to talk to him. It's me or him you know."

"You. It will always be you. It has been and always will be you." Jane smiled. "You should know that by now Maur."

"So tell him. Tell Casey about us. Don't bother coming home until you do because I can't be in a relationship with you until it has been fully clarified that you are exclusively with me."

"I can talk to him at lunch. Sooner if he's still upstairs."

"Talk to him as soon as you can. I'll be waiting."

Jane nodded and left. She jogged up the stairs hoping Casey was still standing where she had left him. She seemed to be in luck because he was sitting at her desk.

"Casey, let's go grab lunch together." Jane attempted to smile. "Cover for me Frost?"

"Will do." Frost affirmed.

Jane led the way to the exit. _Hot dogs in the park. It's close it's not romantic and if I get in line and pay for my own dog then there is no way it could seem like a date. Plus when we're finished talking we can go our separate ways._ With their food in hand they begin to walk. The silence was not the comfortable kind that she'd grown used to whenever she was walking with Maura. It felt heavy and awkward but she didn't know how to start. Luckily Casey was the first to speak.

"I was really hoping we could have dinner together tonight. I didn't mean to interrupt your work day."

"I was just doing paperwork anyway. Not allowed to be on the streets for at least another month. My ribs aren't fully healed yet, until they are Maura, and my doctor, say no chasing down bad guys." Jane shrugged.

"Jane." Casey frowned. She assumed it was because of the mention of her injury.

"It's not that bad. Maura takes care of me really well. I was only in the hospital for a few days and that was for the head injury not the ribs."

"Why can't you just do something safe?" Casey asked before he could help himself.

Jane frowned. "It's my job to chase down criminals. And it's not your concern."

"What do you mean it's not my concern? We've been together for awhile now. I think that makes it my concern."

"We haven't talked in months Casey. Months. How can you still think we're together after all that time of not even sharing two words?" Jane frowned. "Didn't you get the hint?"

"But I loved you. And I know you loved me." He said seriously.

"I wanted to love you. I thought it would be easy with you. You've known me for such a long time. And we had something at one point. But I can't… I can't love you like that. Casey there is someone else."

"Someone else?" Casey stared at her.

Jane nodded. "Even if their wasn't someone else it still wouldn't work between us?"

"Why not? Who is it?"

Jane looked down at the ground. "Maura, it's Maura. I'm in love with her, crazy head over heels in love. And I'm gay so even if she had rejected me, it still wouldn't work between us."

Casey stiffened. "How is that possible?"

"Shit, I don't know. I've always been this way. And Maura helped me really figure it out." Jane smiled a little. "We've been dating for almost four months now. I've moved in with her. Maybe in a few more months I'm going to propose to her. I want to spend my life with her. She makes me happy genuinely happy."

"So I was waiting for months to come home to you, to start back up where we left off, and it was all for nothing. You were stringing me along." Casey frowned.

"I didn't mean to. When we stopped talking I just assumed that you were bored with me we hadn't been talking for a few weeks already when Maura and I worked things out." Jane sighed.

"They told me that you weren't going to wait for me." Casey was staring at the ground. "I can't believe I trusted you."

"It's not like you did a whole lot of reaching out to me while you were gone. You didn't contact me either you cannot lay the blame squarely on me." Jane felt her emotions growing out of control. "I'm happy. Truly happy, if you were my friend then you'd be happy for me."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not congratulating you for cheating on me." Casey said easily.

"I didn't cheat on you. We weren't talking. It was over. You stopped talking to me. I thought you didn't want to be in a relationship with me anymore."

Casey sighed. "So then this is it?"

"It is." Jane said gently trying to control the rest of her emotions. "I'm sorry it ended this way. Had I known you were still thinking we were together I would have made it clear sooner."

"You're right though. We hadn't talked for a long time. If I had actually thought about it I would have assumed it was over as well."

"Are we going to be able to be friends still or is that too much to ask for?"

"I don't know Jane." Casey said honestly. "But I can tell you that I am happy for you. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you." Jane replied sincerely.

"Now if it's all the same to you I think it might be time for us to part ways. I know how to reach you." Casey shrugged and turned away from Jane. "It was good seeing you, despite everything. I really have missed you."

Jane smiled. "It was good seeing you too, Casey."

Jane made her way back to the precinct. _I didn't want to hurt him. But it was never him. Maura is the love of my life. I wouldn't trade her for the easy way out. Not now not ever. Now I just have to hope that she's not mad at me anymore._

She picked up two cups of coffee one made up the way she knew Maura liked it. She made her way down to the morgue with a smile.

"I told Casey. He was upset." Jane said softly setting the cup down in front of the medical examiner. "But like I told you earlier. It's always going to be you. Things were safe with Casey. No one questioned me, we got along well enough, but I would give up that safety and ease a thousand times over for you."

"I know." Maura smiled. "I overreacted a bit. I was jealous."

"Well we're all better now right? I get to go home with you after work?"

"Of course." Maura's smile grew.

"Perfect."

"Oh Jane, two weeks when neither of us are on call for the weekend, I have something planned for us for that weekend. Make sure you keep it free for me alright?"

"Anything for you." Jane grinned. _I love when she plans our dates. She always makes sure that is something we will both enjoy and they usually involve some sort of adventure. It's been awhile since we've been on a real date. This is going to be fun. I don't know if I can wait two weeks._

"So did you work things out then?" Frost asked when Jane finally made it back to her desk.

"I did." Jane smiled.

* * *

**I told you that things with Casey wouldn't be so bad, there is NO WAY he could break up Jane and Maura. Also I told you I'd give you an extra update (since there is no new episode tonight.) Personally I'm looking forward to the next few updates I think you all will be pleased. so my lovely followers how do you think Jane would propose to Maura? Well that's all I've got for you right now. Thank you for reading please Review. Love and Hugs R.W.**


	15. Our Weekend Part 1

Two weeks didn't pass quickly enough. Maura was feeling impatient and nervous. She'd planned a few dates they'd been on but every time she did, she always worried that Jane wouldn't enjoy it. This time she knew Jane would love it.

When Saturday morning rolled around Maura woke up far earlier than usual. She smiled sleepily when she was conscious enough to feel the naked detective spooning her, reminding her that they'd fallen asleep after making love for most of the evening. _I love her so much, _Maura thought as she laid there for a few moments longer, absorbing the warmth Jane was sharing. With a sigh she reluctantly untangled herself from the sleeping brunette. _She won't be awake for a few more hours._ She dressed in a pair of shorts and Jane's tank top which had been hastily removed the night before. The tank top was admittedly tighter on Maura and didn't completely cover her stomach but she didn't mind since it was unlikely they would have any visitors especially so early on a Saturday morning.

Maura made her way to the kitchen, she fed Jo and let her out into the backyard, _I really should call someone about installing a dog door. It makes so much sense. I'm sure Jane would think it was a good idea as well. _She laid down food for Bass and put a small amount in Watson's tank smiling fondly as she recalled when she had given Jane the baby tortoise.

When the animals were taken care of she began on breakfast. _Breakfast in bed. Jane will enjoy that. She's not usually a terribly messy eater so crumbs shouldn't be a problem. She enjoys cinnamon rolls. That and some fruit and a cup of coffee should be sufficient. I'm sure she'll be pleased. _

Maura couldn't help but smile a little bit when she opened her refrigerator and took note of the canned cinnamon rolls on the shelf. She shook her head but pulled them out along with the fruit. _Not everything has to be made from scratch I suppose. _

When breakfast was finished and on a tray she carefully carried it to the bedroom.

Jane was still asleep. Maura set the tray down on the bedside table and sat next to her girlfriend. She leaned in and kissed the detective gently. "Jane." she said softly.

She was more than a little surprised when the detective wrapped her strong arms around her waist. "I smell something yummy." Jane said not yet ready to open her eyes. "Something more than just you."

"I made you breakfast. Cinnamon rolls, fruit, and a cup of coffee made up just the way you like it. All brought to you right here in our bed."

Jane finally opened her eyes and released the blonde before sitting up further in the bed pulling the covers with her. "You didn't have to do all of this for me." Jane smiled lovingly.

"I know I didn't. But I really wanted to." Maura kissed Jane gently. "Good morning." She mumbled softly her lips only centimeters away from the detectives.

"Good morning." Jane replied. With that Maura leaned away and placed the tray on Jane's lap. She took a single gooey cinnamon roll for herself eating it as carefully as possible, causing Jane to grin. "So what's the plan today Maur? You said keep the entire weekend available for you which wasn't too hard."

"Well this is the start." Maura smiled brightly. "After a shower we need to do some grocery shopping which I know isn't date like but it needs to be done. I was thinking it might be nice to do it together for once, this way we both have an equal say in what we have. After we've done that we're going to the movies together because we've done a lot of things together but that is one thing we've never done. Depending on what movie we decide on and when it is playing we will either go to lunch before or after. This evening we're going out to dinner at a nice restaurant where you will either have to wear one of the suits that is tailored to fit you properly or a dress." Maura smiled. "And after dinner we'll come home, and we will make love all night long." She turned a light shade of pink.

"It sounds like I have a fantastic day ahead of me. Just one question."

"Yes?"

"This shower after breakfast, will we be doing that together as well?" Jane grinned.

"If you'd like. I figured we would but I didn't want to be presumptuous."

"Oh we're definitely showering together, just as soon as you help me finish off these cinnamon rolls. Which are super yummy."

"They came from a can." Maura frowned a little. "I know you're the one who bought them."

"I was stuck at home for weeks, canned comfort food like cinnamon rolls is a must when you're not home to cook for me." Jane pointed out as she took a bite of the fruit that she noticed on her tray. "Besides there is nothing wrong with canned cinnamon rolls."

Maura smiled and shook her head. "I suppose it is alright to have some things not made from scratch every once in a while." _I already decided that earlier this morning but she doesn't know that._

Maura and Jane finished off their shared breakfast and only waited moments before heading to the bathroom together.

Jane was the first to step into the shower due to her lack of clothing but Maura was quick to follow. It only took a few moments before Jane had Maura pinned against the shower wall. "God you are so sexy, I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." Jane practically growled in Maura's ear.

Maura moaned rather loudly. As Jane ran her hand over Maura's toned abdomen down to the slick wetness between her thighs. She teased the folds while nipping at the blonde's neck. "Jane… Please… please don't tease." She panted.

"Tell me what you want babe." Jane whispered softly.

"I need you inside of me." Maura groaned as she attempted grind into Jane's hand only to be greeted by nothing. "Please Jane."

Jane grinned but didn't keep Maura waiting any longer. "Oh god Jane…" Maura moaned when Jane entered her. Jane kept up an almost brutal pace until Maura felt herself coming undone. Maura let her head fall to the detectives shoulder. She was grateful Jane still had her pinned against the wall because she was afraid that if she wasn't she'd collapse.

"The water is going to get cold." Jane mumbled into Maura's wet hair.

"I don't care." Maura said softly. "It's my turn." She slid down to her knees in front of the detective.

Jane threw her head back in pleasure. "Mmmm ah oh god Maur,"

Maura smirked a little.

"Fuck you are good at that." Jane groaned tangling her hands in Maura's hair. By the time Maura and Jane finished the water had run cold but neither of them minded. They kept each other warm as they finished. Maura did cut her routine in half though.

"Why don't we always shower together?" Jane asked wrapping a towel around herself and kissing Maura's shoulder.

"Because we both tend to shower in the morning before work and if we showered together it would take several more hours for us to get ready. Since you refuse to wake earlier we shower separately."

"Well I might be willing to sacrifice a few hours of sleep if it means I get to have any variation of that when I wake up." Jane grinned.

"I doubt you'd wake up earlier but we'll shower together more frequently if you'd like."

"I would like that." Jane smiled. "So we've had breakfast, we're showered, what's next on your list for the day?"

"Grocery shopping." Maura stared at Jane who had just dropped her towel. "Sadly this is a task that means you have to get dressed. I was enjoying having you naked for so long."

"We can get naked again later." Jane winked. "But you said we need to go grocery shopping so we'll get dressed and we'll go."

Jane pulled a pair of faded jeans out of the dresser along with a plain black t-shirt and dressed quickly. Maura of course, took more time getting ready.

When they reached the grocery store Maura shopped at Jane couldn't help herself. "The stuff here is so pricey."

"It's organic, Jane and it's healthy. And anyway there is a junk food section just like any other store."

"The junk food here is still health food. We need fatty foods in the house. We both exercise enough to indulge in empty calories and fatty oils on occasion."

"The produce here is fresh." Maura pointed out. "We'll pick up some 'fatty foods' on the way home if you can't find anything suitable here."

"That's all I ask" Jane smiled.

They didn't manage to find anything that met Jane's standard of 'fatty food' so they had to stop at another store on their way back home but neither of them minded and the stop was quick. Jane seemed to know exactly what she wanted. When they finished putting everything away Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and smiled. Maura leaned into the taller woman. _God I love her. It's so nice, having her here with me every day. And even grocery shopping is more enjoyable with her by my side. _

"So what's next on our list?" Jane asked easily.

"Either our movie date or lunch. It's still rather early so I suggest we go see what is playing and decide on lunch on the way."

"Alright, so let's get going then."

The theater was packed, and they decided to see 'The Lorax' because Jane had always enjoyed Dr. Suess and Maura liked the message the story shared. It was short and it was starting soon so they decided on waiting until after the movie to have lunch, but that didn't stop Jane from buying them a tub of popcorn while Maura went to the bathroom. Maura insisted on paying for everything else though. _I'm taking her on a date. That means I should pay for things. I should have paid for the popcorn too but she got to the counter while I was in the restroom._

Jane made them sit in the center in the back insisting that that was the best place to sit in a movie theater. When the movie let out they were both smiling.

"That was really good. I can't believe I enjoyed a children's movie so much." Maura said easily.

"I can." Jane shrugged. "It's Dr. Suess who doesn't love his stories?"

"I suppose." Maura said stiall smiling. "So time for lunch now right?"

"Definitely" Jane nodded. "My stomach has been growling since we finished off the popcorn."

"You could've gotten more." Maura laughed.

"But then I wouldn't want lunch and it was part of your list of things we're doing today. I wouldn't want you to change your list for me." Jane teased.

"So let's go have lunch, I know a wonderful Thai place in this area."

"Okay." Jane smiled. "You know, I know today hasn't ended yet and I know it's going to get even better, but this has been wonderful. It's nice to just spend time with you. no murder, no drama just the two of us enjoying each other."

"I've enjoyed it too. and you're right it is going to get better." Maura grinned. "and just remember I have things planned for tomorrow as well."

"I was hoping that those plans included being naked and staying in most of the day." Jane winked. "Plus there's a red sox game on tomorrow."

"So we'll record the game. But I've been making these plans for two weeks now there is no way I'm changing them." Maura gave a tiny pout. "Even though that sounds almost as nice as my plans."

"Alright I got it we're going out again tomorrow." Jane smiled easily and reached for Maura's hand. "It'll be fun I'm sure."

"I hope so." Maura said a little more nervously than she'd meant. "We're here." She said pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Great I'm starving."

_Today is going perfectly. Exactly how I imagined it, I can only hope she stays so agreeable tonight. I know she doesn't like dressing up and I'm not sure she'll be totally ready or excited for what I have planned. But I want it so badly, there really is no harm in finding out whether she is up for it or not._

The food was good. Jane was just happy to be with Maura and to have been fed.

"So we don't have anything planned until dinner?" Jane asked as they walked to the car.

"Nothing. I figured a few hours at home. Bass and Watson are probably good on food but Jo is most likely hungry and needing to be let out. Maybe taken on a walk. Speaking of Jo, what do you think about a doggy door?" Maura asked figuring it was the best segue to that conversation.

"I'm a bit big for a doggy door." Jane joked. "Jo would probably like it. Why are you asking me anyway? It's your house you can modify it however you see fit."

"It's your house now as well Jane, and I was just thinking I didn't know if we should install one because I don't know how you feel about living there long term. I wouldn't want to make an adjustment to a house we might not stay in forever."

Jane shrugged. "Sorry. I have a bit of a hard time thinking of it as my house." She frowned a bit as did Maura.

"Why? It's your home it's where you live now."

"But it was yours long before I ever lived there. Before we were friends. I guess it's just hard to think of something that has been yours for so long as something of mine. I mean yeah it's home, but only because you're there. Home is wherever we're together after all." Jane gave a half smile her cheeks were stained with a light pink.

"We should get a new place together." Maura said rather suddenly and excitedly. "This way it will feel like your house too."

"Maybe we should wait awhile for that step." Jane said calmly. "But if you're really into that idea then maybe wait longer for the doggy door. I don't mind opening and closing the door for Jo anyway."

When they made it home Maura smiled at the package on the doorstep.

"What's that?" Jane asked curiously.

"Nothing" Maura said to quickly.

"You're going to break out in hives." Jane shrugged knowing that it was true.

"It's for later. It's a surprise."

"You knew it was coming today?"

"I had it shipped overnight. I wanted it for this weekend but I wanted it to be a surprise. Please don't open it."

"Alright alright. So what are we going to do while we wait until it's time to get ready for this dinner that I have to dress up for?"

"I can think of a few things." Maura grinned playfully as she trailed her fingertip across Jane's shoulders and walked towards the bedroom, she put a little extra sway in her hips guaranteeing that Jane's eyes fell to her butt as she watched her walk away.

It only took a few seconds for Jane to move into action. She tugged her t-shirt and pants off as she followed the medical examiner, stumbling a bit as she did so. Her bra was removed when she made it through the bedroom door. Maura was facing away from her but still fully clothed causing a frustrated groan to escape from Jane.

"Unzip me?" Maura said in a soft seductive tone. Jane didn't have to be told twice. Her hands were shaking with anticipation making it a bit harder for her to grasp the tiny zipper but she eventually freed Maura from the clingy material trailing kisses down the blonde's back s she lowered the dress.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on" Jane said reverently. It always surprised Maura when Jane said things like that, as if it was their first time together.

Maura could tell Jane was debating on what pace she wanted to set her words up to that point seemed to be the type spoken when Jane was favoring the idea of a slower love making session, but her actions since Maura had made the suggestion had been ones that meant fast and hard. Maura liked both ways equally. When Jane was still hesitating behind her she turned to face the detective, her own lustful gaze landing on Jane's. the look seemed to settle the inward debate Jane had been experiencing because she made a move. A rough move. Maura grinned. _Fast and hard this time, _she thought as Jane pushed her on to their bed. Jane pushed Maura's lacy purple bra out of the way in attempt to capture a hard nipple in her mouth.

The panties were destroyed by on harsh tug in the right spot but despite the cost of the lingerie Maura couldn't find it in herself to be angry while Jane was ravaging her.

Jane straddled Maura's thigh as ran a hand over her wet core. She began grinding against the blonde in sync with the fingers that were moving in and out of Maura.

They came together. Jane's orgasm was a surprise. She'd felt Maura tensing and recognized the signs of her impending orgasm so she ground her hips further into the medical examiner. When the wave of pleasure crashed over them at the same time Jane collapsed on top of the doctor.

"That was amazing. You're amazing." Jane panted.

"Not so bad yourself detective." Maura grinned even though her breathing was also labored.

"Want to go another round or do we have to get ready."

"How about a repeat of our shower this morning." Maura suggested. Jane grinned at the suggestion and followed the smaller woman to the bathroom.

* * *

**In honor of the summer finale, an extra long update (it could've been longer but I decided to split it in two) So all I got from the episode was that that A RIZZLES BABY IS CANON! (jk... or am I) anyway there was fun domestic life, a cute date, lady loving, not much more you can ask for in a Rizzles fic huh? what do you all think of Maura's date so far? WHO Can guess what the package is? Who had to double check that there WAS a package because you forgot about it that quickly? Anyway that's all I've got at the moment. working hard on your next chapter Thank you for reading PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME WORK HARDER. ~coughs embarrassedly~ love and hugs. R. W. **


	16. Our Weekend Part 2

She wore her red dress. It was one Maura had commented on before so she knew it would be appreciated. _At least I hope it will._ They'd spent a significant portion of the early evening making love, moving from the bedroom to the shower only to be taken over by lust again as they were getting ready. _I can't keep my hands off of her. _

"Jane are you almost ready?" Maura asked from the bathroom where she'd been putting the finishing touches on her appearance.

"I'm ready." Jane smiled and gave herself one last look in the full length mirror before turning towards the bathroom. _I look good. She'll think I look good too. It's been such a perfect day. I almost wish it was me that planned the date. But it's been so elaborate. I wonder if she's planning something big._

Jane looked over to Maura suddenly feeling nervous. _She can't be planning something big. There's not much else big to plan except for a proposal and I know she wouldn't do that. Maura's not the type to propose. She would definitely leave that to me. At least I hope she would._

Jane knew that they were going to one of the nicer restaurants in town which didn't do anything to help calm her nerves. Maura smiled brightly at her and she felt a little bit of the tension she was feeling ease away but not much.

"You look amazing Jane." Maura said staring at her girlfriend.

"No one will even see me next to you." Jane replied with a loving smile. "We should go or else we're gonna be late. You said our reservation was at eight right?"

"Right." Maura nodded unable to take her eyes off of the brunette.

As they arrived at the restaurant Jane felt the nerves spike again. It was not only one of the nicest restaurants in town it was also one of the more romantic ones. _It's not like it's our first date or anything. There is no reason to be nervous. None what so ever. I know Maura, we're good together. She just felt like we needed a romantic evening out. I agree with that, it's been far too long since our last real date._

When they were seated Jane and Maura fell into easy conversation. Maura mostly listened while Jane told stories about her childhood and her days in the academy, some that Maura had heard before some she had not but each one was significant and wonderful. Jane finally started to wind down when they were finishing their dessert.

"I love you." Maura said suddenly seemingly out of nowhere. "I've never felt anything like this before."

"Not even with Ian?" Jane asked shyly.

"What I felt for Ian is nothing compared to what I feel for you. I am so in love with you Jane. I know we haven't been dating long but I also know that sometimes it doesn't take long for a person to just know."

Jane felt her face heating up. _Oh god. She's going to propose. What am I going to say, I don't know if I'm ready for her to propose. I didn't think she'd be the one to propose I was so sure it'd be me. It's too soon. _

"Jane?" Maura looked at the brunette curiously. "Are you alright?"

Jane swallowed hard, "Fine, just fine. You were saying?"

"Just that I love you, and that tonight has been wonderful." Maura smiled.

Jane smiled sweetly but she was surprised by the pang of disappointment that she felt. "I love you too Maura." _She didn't propose. Of course she didn't she's waiting for me to do it. I can't believe I thought she would it's only been four months. Why am I so upset by this?_

"You're being awfully quiet all of the sudden."

"I'm just thinking is all." Jane smiled. _I'm not lying. She always knows when I'm lying. _

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us." Jane shrugged. "How much you mean to me, how much I love you. How much I can't wait to get you home and out of that dress." She grinned and winked at Maura.

"Well then let's go." Maura smirked.

When they arrived home they barely made it through the door before Jane was kissing Maura. "Mmm I love you." Jane mumbled unwilling to remove her lips from Maura's neck she trailed kisses over her pulse point sucking and nipping for a moment causing Maura to squirm and moan.

"Clothes…" Maura panted as she tugged at the zipper on Jane's dress trying to remove the article carefully. She slipped the soft red material of the straps over Jane's which caused it to fall to the ground and pool at their feet leaving Jane in only her plain black bra and matching boy shorts.

Jane entertained no such thoughts of gentle patience and tore at Maura's dress. The sound of it tearing caused her to pause only long enough for Maura to mumble out a hurried "Don't care."

When Maura was left in only her underwear Jane lifted her up wrapping Maura's legs around her waist. It felt frantic and urgent. She couldn't even imagine making it to a bedroom so she carried the smaller woman to the dining room table and set her there kissing her the entire time while kneading and squeezing the doctor's curvy bottom. She made sure she was more careful about removing Maura's underwear, reminding herself that most everything the woman owned cost more than what she made in a month.

Jane let her hands slide around to the front of Maura's thighs as she dropped down to her knees. She kissed at the inside of the blonde's thigh sucking and nibbling some to mark her there as well. Maura's head was tilted back and she had her right leg thrown over the detectives shoulder her left hanging free over the edge she gripped the table with both hands. "Jane." she breathed out.

"Mmm, you taste so good." Jane said as she lapped at the wetness that had dripped down the inside of Maura's thigh. "I used to have fantasies about this."

"Please…" Maura pouted her eyes were closed tight.

"You taste so much better than I ever imagined." Jane's voice was low the gravely tone Maura knew so well was laced with lust. "I am going to make you come so hard Maura."

"Jane please…" The blonde begged. Jane was lingering mere centimeters away from where Maura wanted her. "Please just do it."

"Do what?" Jane teased. "What do you want me to do baby." She hadn't meant to tease but when she heard Maura begging she couldn't seem to stop herself.

Maura blushed. She'd never been shy about making her needs known but it felt different with Jane. More like a game. She slipped into the shy submissive role with ease. "You know what I want." She tried tangling her hand in the detective's unruly hair, she tried to guide Jane to where she wanted her but she was being stubborn.

"Say it."

"Lick me." Maura said with a defeated huff.

Jane grinned and ran her tongue over Maura's thigh she could see that Maura was getting even wetter from the teasing. "Like this?" Jane looked up.

Maura shook her head, becoming frustrated.

"Where then Maura. Tell me where you want me to lick."

"Please baby… lick my pussy." She felt her face heat up. Maura had never been one for slang terms like that but Jane seemed to like it when she used them in the bedroom. Luckily she didn't have to much time to think about it because Jane's mouth was on her and it felt so wonderful that all thought rushed out of her head.

Her grip in the detective's hair tightened as she lapped at her swollen clit. "J…. Jane." Maura moaned her hips thrusting on their own trying to create more speed and more friction.

Without warning Jane plunged two fingers inside of Maura causing her to buck even more. Jane continued to lick and suck at her clit as she thrust inside of her. When she came she came hard practically screaming Jane's name. Jane slowed her motions but didn't stop completely until she felt Maura settle.

She slid her fingers out of the woman and moved to kiss her. Maura moaned at her own flavor that lingered on Jane's tongue.

"You said that package earlier was a surprise for me." Jane said softly.

"mhmm" Maura nodded still feeling a bit exhausted. "You should open it; it's still on the counter."

Jane nodded and walked over to the box sitting on the counter when she opened the box it was her turn to blush. She pulled out the leather harness first.

"You want to use this?" Jane asked staring at the strap on.

"I want you to use it on me." Maura admitted.

Jane's eyes darkened but she didn't say anything.

"It's not because I am missing being with men or anything. But I was thinking about it and when I imagined you fucking me with one I got so wet." Maura said suddenly finding it was much easier to talk than it had been only moments before.

"Bedroom." Jane commanded looking up at Maura. "Now."

Maura nodded and hopped off the table to lead the way to the bedroom.

_She wants me to fuck her with this thing. It sounds so hot. Me being inside of her, why didn't I think of it? It's such a brilliant idea. I'll have my hands free to touch her all over and we can try new positions._

Jane slid the toy on before making her way to the bedroom. She wanted to make an entrance. She felt empowered, not because of the fake cock but because of what she was going to do with it.

Maura was already lying on the bed posing for Jane. "Come here baby." She beckoned with one finger. Jane gave a cocky grin but stayed where she was.

"You want me like this huh?"

"Yes, please" Maura replied staring at Jane with wide eyes. She hadn't anticipated that the mere sight of Jane would have her soaked in seconds.

_Alright Jane, you can do this. It can't be that difficult. After all even the dumbest guy can take a woman like this, if they can do it so can I. _With that Jane resolved to do it and sauntered over to the bed. She leaned over Maura and kissed her rather roughly.

"Jane." Maura groaned. "Please don't make me wait."

Jane smiled she had no plans to wait. She reached between them and took the shaft of the toy in her hand. "Tell me if it hurts okay?"

Maura nodded and bit her lip in anticipation.

Jane entered her slowly while kissing her, she swallowed the moan that escaped from Maura's throat. Jane kept her thrusts slow at first getting used to the movement. "does it feel good, baby?" Jane asked softly.

"Yeah" Maura panted, she'd been matching Jane's thrusts. "Go faster" she requested after awhile.

Jane complied and was shocked by the result. With the increased speed and pressure Jane found that harness rubbed against her clit causing her to groan. She lost herself in the movement.

"Jane I'm gonna come"

With the warning Jane began moving faster. She liked the position because it was easier for her to kiss her lover. She ran her hands over Maura's firm breasts and kneaded gently while keeping her hips moving.

The combination of everything became too much for Maura to handle. "Jane" Maura moaned as she came.

Jane followed quickly in her own blissful undoing.

"Wow" Maua and Jane both said at the same time as Jane rolled off of her.

"That was far better than I imagined." Maura grinned.

"I can honestly say I have never imagined that before. But I would happily do it again." Jane grinned.

"Oh we will." Maura rolled on top of the detective. "In fact I think I'd be up for another round already." Maura winked. She leaned down to whisper in Jane's ear, "Only this time I'm going to be on top."

"I think I can handle that."

* * *

**Soooooo... Smut. Honestly I'm spoiling you all lately. Two updates last week an extra long update yesterday and a lovely smut filled update today. That's okay I like you all. Congratulations to everyone that guessed the package was a strap on. I'm sure you enjoyed it. though probably not as much as Jane and Maura did ;) Sorry to everyone who was thinking the proposal was going to come this chapter but hey one step closer. Jane was sad when Maura didn't propose so that means she's ready right? So she'll do it sooner rather than later right? Who knows ~shrug~ Lets be honest here we all know that Jane can't live without Maura. That proposal is probably on the tip of her tongue every time they talk. well thank you for reading please review. love and hugs R. W.  
**

**Poll Time:  
**

**Do you think that Maura and Jane should have a child within this fic or do you think I should end it before then? leave your answer in your review.  
**


	17. Sunday

Maura had been on edge all day and Jane had noticed. They woke up late which, to Jane, was fine but Maura found herself in a bit of a panic. Jane attempted to calm her down but to no avail. So she did the next best thing she could think of to stop the ME's rampage she kissed her, which led to a morning full of love making. And during that time Maura was fully committed to the moment not thinking of anything else. Which is why she was back to panic mood.

"Jane if we don't leave in the next few minutes we're going to be late."

Jane shook her head with a smile. "I'm ready… you said this was okay to wear right?" Jane asked indicating her faded jeans and her Red Sox jersey.

"Yes it's perfect can we go?" Maura asked grabbing a duffel bag and her purse.

"What's in the bag?"

"A surprise, which reminds me you have to put on a blindfold."

"A blindfold? Really Maur?"

"I can't possibly surprise you if you can see where we are going."

"But I thought you said the surprise was in the duffel bag. Why do we have to go somewhere for that?"

"Part of the surprise is in the duffel bag. Just be patient and relax Jane."

Maura smiled and kissed the brunette before tying the blindfold around her head. "Can you see" she asked waving her hand in front of Jane's face.

"Nope. Can't see." Jane smiled indulgently at Maura. "Are we leaving now? You're the one that said we're going to be late."

"I need five minutes. Here sit down here and We'll leave soon." Maura said leading Jane to a chair. Jane sighed and chuckled.

A few minutes later Jane heard Maura return she smiled "are we leaving now?"

"Yes" Maura pulled on Jane's hand with a smile and led her to the car.

_I hope she likes this. _Maura thought as she looked over to the detective one more time before starting the car.

It was a short drive for that Maura and Jane were both grateful. When Maura parked she gave a sigh. "We have to walk a little but I promise I'll guide you." Maura said easily.

Jane nodded and waited to be led from the car to their final destination.

There was chatter, lots of excitement around her but nothing truly discernible. She didn't have long to guess though because Maura stopped. "alright, you can take off the blindfold."

Jane didn't need to be told twice. When she was able to see she grinned. "Fenway… You're taking me to a Sox game?" Jane asked excitedly.

Maura showed her the tickets. And Jane's grin got even bigger "Holy crap Maur, these are like the best seats in the house!"

"I did a little research. I know that you're used to sitting in the 'nosebleeds' as you've called it and I wanted you to have the best experience possible tonight."

Without a second thought Jane pulled Maura into a bone crushing hug. When she finally pulled away was when she noticed what Maura was wearing. "You look really cute in red sox gear." Jane smiled at the jeans and the jersey.

"Thank you. I wanted the full experience. I've only been to one baseball game before."

"You're gonna love it Maur, and you chose the best night. We're up against the Yankees tonight. Those are always great games." Jane eagerly pulled Maura to their seats.

Maura smiled lovingly at Jane and allowed herself to be swept up in the excitement. She cheered and jeered in equal measures while watching Jane who seemed to be having the time of her life. Jane hardly sat down. There was one moment during the first half where Jane caught a fly ball and she held it up triumphantly for the entire stadium to see as they flashed to her on the jumbotron. It was the inning before half time and Jane was vamped the score was tied and the Red Sox were up to bat they had two outs, one on first one on third. Jane was so into the game she didn't notice Maura slip away.

_Here goes. _Maura thought nervously. She slipped to the side of where she'd been told to wait.

Jane was still grinning when the men approached her. "Detective Jane Rizzoli?"

Jane looked up to see two important looking men. "Yes?"

"We heard you were here tonight and thought it would be appropriate to extend you an invitation down to the field during half time."

"Are you serious?" Jane looked around for Maura eagerly but frowned a little when she didn't find her.

"Of course. So will you join us?"

Jane gave on last look around but nodded. She couldn't miss an opportunity to meet some of her favorite players.

Maura smiled when she saw Jane down on the field standing on the pitcher's mound. She was announced and Maura could tell by Jane's expression that she was ecstatic. She was asked to throw a couple which she did with the excitement one might expect from a child.

"Jane we have one more thing for you tonight."

Maura approached slowly. That was her cue. "Jane." Maura said with a smile.

"Maura! I was looking for you where have you been isn't this awesome?" Jane was grinning when it finally hit her. "You set this up didn't you?" she asked softly.

" I wanted it to be perfect." Maura said with a nod before she was handed a microphone of her own. "Jane, I know we haven't been dating long…" Maura could feel everyone watching her. She knew that Jane was watching her closest, "But I also know that I have never loved anyone the way I love you." Maura knelt down on one knee and dug into her pocket. "We've been through so much together, some of it has been on the news and in papers but the really important stuff is ours. Jane I want to go through more of that important stuff together. I want you to always be by my side. So that's why I'm here now." She opened the box. "Jane Rizzoli will you do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" The words Marry Me Jane flashed on the jumbotron. Jane knew she was crying. She was speechless.

Maura sat there for what felt like forever holding out the ring for Jane. Her arm was beginning to shake and the longer she waited the less sure she was that Jane would say yes. _Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe it's to soon. I shouldn't have done this in front of so many people. _She was ready to drop her hand and her head when she heard it. A small but distinct "Yes"

"Yes, Of course Maura. Of course I'll marry you." Jane felt the ring slip onto her finger she didn't hesitate to pull Maura up from her kneeling position and pull her into a kiss before spinning her around rather playfully.

There was cheering and clapping, whistling and hooting and hollering but neither woman heard any of it. All they could see was each other, all they could hear was the sound of the other one breathing.

"I love you." Maura said softly in Jane's ear.

"I love you too." Jane kissed her once more before leading her to exit the field.

For Jane, the rest of the game was a blur. She spent more time looking down at her hand than the field. She knew the Red Sox won, she knew that she'd convinced Maura to eat a hot dog even though Maura talked about how unsanitary everything most likely was. But she didn't know the official score or who batter what.

At the end of the night long after the sun had set Jane could only think about one thing. Maura.

"You really went all out." Jane smiled at the blonde who was currently snuggled against her.

"I told you. I wanted it to be perfect." Maura yawned.

"It was." Jane kissed the medical examiner. "It was absolutely perfect."

Maura nodded and nuzzled further into Jane's shoulder. "We'll have to tell your mother tomorrow."

"She'll be excited. She's been planning my wedding for years."

Maura laughed. "I hope I'll get to be involved in at least some of the planning."

"I'm sure she'll let you help."

"Don't you want to help?" Maura asked curiously as she closed her eyes.

"I don't care about the cake or the decorations or any of that as long as when I'm standing there at that altar you are standing next to me. If want a big fancy wedding we can do that. If you want something small we will do that. We can go to the court and get married tomorrow for all I care as long as you are my bride"

Maura leaned up sleepily and kissed Jane gently. "You are such a romantic, Jane"

"Only when it comes to you." Jane said softly.

Maura chuckled "Okay, now go to sleep. We have to work in the morning."

Jane gave a nod that Maura didn't see. She pulled the smaller woman closer and closed her eyes.

Maura and Jane woke up feeling extremely refreshed the next morning, both looking forward to the day ahead. Jane smiled as Maura stretched and slid out of bed.

"How are you so beautiful first thing in the morning" Jane asked giving Maura a chaste peck on the lips.

Maura laughed and padded towards the bathroom.

"I'm excited to tell people" Jane said when she walked into the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and kissed her shoulder.

Maura shook her head happily before leaning over and spitting in the sink. "Jane it's hard to brush my teeth like this"

"But I want to be close to my fiancée" Jane smirked.

Maura laughed. "I like the way that sounds"

"Me too" Jane said moving to brush her own teeth.

Maura watched Jane as she continued her own morning routine. "You're beautiful too." Maura said with a small smile. "When you first wake up in the morning you're beautiful too."

Jane turned a light shade of pink and smiled, which turned out to be a mistake because a huge glob of foamy toothpaste drizzled out of her mouth causing Maura to give a rich, full, laugh. She handed the detective a towel for her chin.

"We should hurry otherwise we'll be late."

Jane sighed and spit the rest of the toothpaste out. "Alright. I say we do breakfast at the café so I can talk to Ma, she's really gonna want to know about last night."

"That sounds like an excellent plan"

* * *

**Wow so this took WAYYYYY to long to sit down and write. seriously I've had the idea in my head since before the episode where Jane and Maura talked fantasy weddings aired. So there you have it in a surprising (or maybe not so suprising) twist Maura proposed to Jane. I'm truly Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I've been busy with life plus my friend and I have been doing a Rizzoli and Isles Roleplay on Tumblr I'm jcrizzoli and she's maura-d-isles if you wanna check us out on Tumblr We're pretty active most of the time. Anyway the time for self promo is over. So next chapter Jane gets to tell everyone she's engaged and wedding planning will begin soon.**

**Oh and to the Poll Many of you expressed interest in a Rizzles baby. I have decided Jane and Maura WILL eventually have a child but in a sequel because I have been given a rather interesting Idea for it. So keep an Eye out for that. Again thank you for reading, please review. Love and hugs R. W.  
**

**P.S. Again I am SOOOOO SORRY for the wait. and Sorry for my limited knowledge of how baseball games work. I've only been to 4 in my entire life.  
**


	18. The Announcement

Jane and Maura walked into the building together smiling. "You ready for this?" Jane asked when they were standing in front of the café. They lingered outside of the café. _I sure hope you're ready because I'm not sure I am. _

"Of course I am. I'm sure your mother will be happy for us." Maura said calmly just barely containing her excitement.

"Oh she'll be more than happy. I meant are you ready for the hugging."

"I find it's much easier to accept Angela's affections now than it initially was." Maur smiled as Jane opened the door for her.

"Well here goes nothing." Jane sighed. "Hi, Ma." She waved as she walked closer to the older woman.

"Janie, Maura to what do I owe the pleasure?" Angela smiled brightly at the two women and without being prompted or asked brought them both pancakes and coffee.

"I… We…"Jane looked at Maura rather nervously, "Have something to tell you." Jane swallowed and smiled brightly taking the hand of the woman she loved. "Maura and I are getting married."

She said it quickly like pulling off a band-aid. Jane felt unreasonably nervous suddenly. _It's not like Ma is against our relationship I shouldn't be nervous about telling her about forward progress in our relationship._

Angela looked at the two women in shock before pulling them both into a hug "My baby is finally getting married; I never thought I'd see they day. Janie I'm so happy for you, both of you. When did you propose? How did you do it? Was it romantic? Oh Maura please tell me she choose a decent ring." The questions were so rapid that neither woman had a chance to answer before Angela moved.

The movement was so fast neither of them could stop it before Angela had Maura's bare left hand. "No ring?" Angela spun on Jane with a disapproving look. "How could you propose to a girl like Maura and not have a ring. What is wrong with you I'm sure I taught yo…

Jane smiled a little sheepishly and held up her left hand in defense effectively stopping her mother's rant with the ring there. "Actually ma, Maura proposed to me." _Seems like I wasn't the only one that thought I would be the one to propose. _

"Oh my god it's beautiful." Angela said with a smile, now grabbing Jane's hand. "How did she do it?"

"She did it at the Red Sox game last night. It was very sweet. I was speechless." Jane smiled fondly at Maura then down at her ring. "Honestly I expected it the night before… but last night I didn't. I figured it was way too soon. And that she was expecting me to propose. So I was totally shocked. Really it was wonderful." Jane looked up at her mother who had tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh you have to let me help you plan the wedding, I know the perfect place oh and the cake and…. It's going to be perfect"

Jane rolled her eyes at her mother "I don't really have much interest in planning it. So I told Maura she could help you. But it's mine and Maura's wedding Ma so I back up Maura one hundred percent. If she says you're making it difficult then I will put my foot down."

"Of course baby. Oh I just can't wait to tell everybody." Angela seemed to drift off into her own world at that point. Jane looked at Maura who was smiling.

"We've totally lost her" Jane said with an amused smile.

"I believe she's just very excited, Jane."

Their moment was interrupted by Stanly rudely yelling at Angela to get back to work. Angela shook her head and smiled but left them alone to eat.

"You expected me to propose on Saturday night?" Maura asked curiously.

"Everything was so romantic and sweet and you said some pretty romantic things. That's how I imagined doing it I guess… I know it's kind of cliché but I figured that's how you would like it so when all of that was happening I just sort of thought… ya know… I was a little disappointed you didn't propose honestly. It got me thinking that I needed to soon though." Jane laughed. "Of course now I suppose I don't have to."

"I didn't know you were expecting a proposal."

"Well I didn't start expecting one until about half way through the night. And I wasn't going to tell you cause it's embarrassing." Jane looked down at her plate.

"Oh." Maura said simply.

Jane shrugged. "Anyway how you proposed was absolutely perfect."

"I'm glad you thought so." Maura smiled brightly before looking at her watch. "You should probably get up there and I need to get down to the morgue."

Jane sighed. "Yeah," She smiled at Maura before standing up. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Wouldn't miss it" Maura nodded as they headed to different elevators. Jane barely resisted the urge to kiss the medical examiner before they parted. As she thought about it though she changed her mind. "Maura." She said simply causing the Medical examiner to turn towards her as the elevator door opened. _She's my fiancée I can kiss her if I want._ Two decent strides later she was standing in front of Maura with a shy smile. She leaned down and captured the blonde's lips with her own. "I love you" she mumbled barely parting from the other woman.

"I love you too, Jane." Maura smiled. "But I should really get down to the morgue. See you at lunch"

"Yeah." Jane couldn't keep the happy, rather dopey grin of her face every time she glanced down at her hand. She said down at her desk with a cheerful sigh.

"Someone had a good weekend" Frost said giving Jane a grin.

"The best." She replied though she wasn't really paying attention. _Never realized I was the lovesick type. _

"So what happened?" Frost asked curiously staring at his partner.

"Maura." She said simply.

"Maura? I'm not a mind reader Jane what did Maura do? Unless it involves the bedroom… I really don't need to hear about that"

"She proposed. She took me to a Sox game and got me down on the field and proposed to me."

Frost let out a long whistle "The doc sure does know how to do it. I'm assuming you said yes and that's why you've got that dopey look on your face?"

"Of course I said yes!" Jane grinned finally looking up at her partner. "It was perfect Frost."

"So… you're getting married?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm getting married. Ma is gonna help Maura plan the wedding and it's going to be perfect…"

"No offense Rizzoli but I figured you'd be the one to propose, not the Doc. I thought you wore the pants."

"I was surprised too." Jane chuckled disregarding the comment on her role in the relationship. "I think it doesn't matter which one of us did it. Because the end result is the same Maura and I are engaged."

"Well I'm happy for you, I am invited to the wedding right?"

"Of course." Jane nodded. "You and Korsak both. Bring a date. But we don't even know when it's going to happen yet so just wait until we send out invitations."

"Well congratulations. You told your mother yet?"

"Of course I did she was the first person I told this morning. She woulda killed me if she hadn't been the first to know."

"Told your mother what?" Korsak asked walking in with a box of donuts.

"Maura proposed to Jane." Frost said before Jane had the chance.

"No kidding." He grinned at Frost. "Pay up."

Frost begrudgingly pulled a twenty out of his wallet and handed it to the sergeant.

"You guys were betting on us?"

"Like I said I figured you'd be the one to propose. It was supposed to be an easy twenty."

Jane shook her head but couldn't really find it in her to be annoyed even when Frankie walked in.

"Hey sis, Ma's gushing on and on about something. What happened? Couldn't make sense of what she was sayin'."

"It's barely been five minutes I've been here. Can't a woman sit at her desk and look happy without being bombarded with questions?" despite her words her tone was light.

Frankie held up his hands in defense. "Geez didn't mean nothing by it… so are you gonna tell me or what?"

"Maura proposed to Janie" Korsak answered for her.

"No kiddin? No wonder Ma's actin' the way she is. When'd she propose?"

"At the Sox game last night. From the pitcher's mound" Frost said once again answering for Jane.

_I can answer for myself._ She shot her partner a mildly annoyed glare when she saw Frankie handing Korsak a ten. "What? You were in on this bet too?"

"Half the department was. Korsak was like the only one the bet on the Doc making the move."

"I had a gut feeling." Korsak shrugged.

"Right." Frost gave Korsak a look but Korsak was back to being interested in his donuts. "So we should go down and congratulate Dr. Isles too right?"

"I dunno…" Jane shrugged. "Check it out." Jane said rather suddenly presenting her left hand. "Isn't perfect. It's so simple but it's so perfect… I would've gotten her something similar."

Frost snickered at his partner. "It's a nice ring. Seriously Jane I've never seen you act so… girly before."

Jane shrugged and went back to daydreaming and staring at her ring. "Never felt so girly before I suppose."

"I guess." Frost chuckled.

They only had an hour to sit and do paper work before they were called to a crime scene. _And it's time for serious work. _

When they reached the scene Jane couldn't help but smile at Maura before turning her full attention to the body lying in front of her. "What do we got Maur?"

"Male, mid twenties, single gunshot wound to the side of the head."

"Suicide?" Jane asked squatting down to get a closer look.

"I won't know for sure until I have examined her more thoroughly."

Jane smiled. One of the things she'd always admired about Maura was that she refused to guess.

"I'm gonna process the rest of the scene." Jane said standing. "Meet you back at the lab?"

"Certainly. Though I doubt I'll have much for you by the time you get there." Maura said with and easy shrug.

"It'll be close to lunch time at least." Jane smiled at her fiancée. "I'll bring something for us alright?"

"Okay. Oh, Senior Criminalist Chang said congratulations…" she said standing.

"So did Korsak and Frost and Frankie, but I bet each of them will come up to you at some point to tell you themselves." Jane smiled. "They seem pretty happy for us."

"Not as happy as I am" Maura smiled a little bashfully. "Well I'm going now. So I'll see you for lunch."

"See you." Jane waved and watched as Maura walked away.

As she walked around the house she didn't notice anything that indicated that there actually was a crime committed. No forced entry. Nothing out of place. Everything seemed to be in perfect order as expected.

_But he's so young. What could've possibly brought him to that point._

She picked up a picture of the Victim in uniform next to a stunning bride. _A soldier and he was married._

"The wife called it in right?" Jane asked not looking up from the picture.

"Yeah," Frost nodded. "Came home from a weekend away and found him."

"It's a shame. They look happy." Jane frowned. "Where's the gun" She said suddenly.

"The gun?"

"Single gunshot wound to the side of the head… looks a lot like a suicide. But the gun is missing. Has anyone found it?"

"I don't think so… So foul play then?"

"We'll know more when we get more from the lab but if the guns missing then it can't be a suicide now can it?" Jane stared at the picture. _We'll figure this out._

* * *

**As predicted Angela Is VERY excited about the wedding. unfortunately planning from our girls will have to be put on the back burner until they solve this one (but I'm not good at crime writing so that'll be quick) This one will probably end with the wedding perhaps the honeymoon but that mean there are only a few chapters left. I hope you all have enjoyed it thus far. I know I have. Anyway thank you for reading. Please Review. Love and Hugs R.W.**_**  
**_

**P.S. If you haven't already and you're curious/ interested in a Rizzles RP Check out JCRizzoli and Maura-d-isles on tumblr.  
**


	19. Wedding Talk at the Robber

"She shot her own husband." Jane frowned and slammed her hand down on the autopsy table. "She shot the man she swore to love forever. How could someone do that, and for something as stupid as money? So she could run away with another lover?"

Maura placed a calming hand on Jane's shoulder. "Not all people are like that, Jane."

"What the hell is love? What is love if someone can just do that to someone they supposedly love." Jane turned to face Maura, the amount of anger an pain in Jane's eyes shocked Maura. "What is the point of marriage if vows mean nothing?"

Maura frowned. "Vows aren't meaningless, Jane. Not if you take them seriously, not if you actually believe the words you're saying."

"So many times… we see spouses killing spouses…" Jane stared at the ground. "There are various reasons, insurance money, cheating, abuse. There are so many reasons. Even when they don't end so violently it's like they just don't last anymore. I mean look at my parents. My father left the woman he had three children with the woman he'd been with for all my life plus for some blonde bimbo. I don't want a marriage if it's just going to end anyway."

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane. "Jane, that won't happen to us. It won't." She kissed the detective's cheek. "We're not like that."

"How can you say that? How can you know that Maur?" Jane sounded tired. She felt tired. Even feeling tired though she knew that she was being unfair to her relationship with Maura and to Maura herself.

"I don't. I don't know for sure. But I have to believe it. I have to trust that we will last. Because I love you so much. I love you so much and I'm a better person with you." Maura looked at Jane, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears and a glimmer of hope that was still there despite how painful Jane's doubt was. "and Jane, you love me. You love me and you'd never hurt me like that not even unintentionally. So our Marriage… it's going to last. Till death do us part."

Jane sighed and finally allowed herself to relax in the medical examiner's warm embrace. "I'm sorry." Jane said softly. "I'm more scared than I thought I guess."

"We've got time Jane, plenty of time. The wedding isn't for another two months. I'm glad you're letting me know now that you're scared instead of when we're about to walk down the aisle."

"I can't believe we set the date so soon." Jane mumbled kicking at the ground.

"We can push it back Jane. It's not a big deal if you don't feel ready."

"No, no I don't want to move the date back, I think I'll be scared and nervous no matter when it is. I would rather be married to you sooner rather than later."

Maura ran a hand over Jane's cheek and smiled. "Me too. Now, why don't we go to the Robber and celebrate with the guys. They're probably waiting for us and it's been a long week."

Jane nodded but before she parted she leaned down and gave Maura a chaste kiss "I'm so glad it's you… I don't think I would've ever married if it weren't with you. " Jane chuckled "no one else would even know how to talk me out of running I don't think. Not that I really want to run away from you. You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

Maura blushed a little. "I'm glad I can talk you out of running." She gave Jane's hand a squeeze before leading them out of the morgue.

Jane helped Maura slip on her coat and Maura made sure Jane's scarf was wrapped around her neck properly. _It's little affectionate things like that I think I love most, _Maura thought as she reached for Jane's hand to hold as they walked to the car.

The Dirty Robber was packed. Jane scanned over the tops of people's heads searching for their crowd. She spotted Korsak first and waved with a smile, as she grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her through the crowd to their booth.

"It's getting awfully cold out there." Jane said pulling of her scarf as she sat down. "I can't believe it's already October."

"Come on Janie you've lived here all your life you know how cold it can get in the fall." Korsak said taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah I know but it feels like just yesterday that it was May." Jane glanced at Maura.

"So! Ma says you set a date." Frankie said cheerfully.

"Yeah when'd you have time to do any kind of wedding planning this week? It was a hell of a case." Frost added.

"We did set a date. We found some time to plan at night after work." Maura supplied placing a hand on Jane's thigh and squeezing gently.

"So? When is it?" All three of the men asked at the same time.

"December fifteenth." Jane answered with a half smile.

"Wow that's only two months away" Frankie said adding along whistle for effect.

"Right, but I think we can plan it all before then." Jane said with a shrug. "We have decided we don't really want anything to fancy."

"It's going to be relatively small. Family and close friends only."

"Well I wouldn't miss it for the world" Korsak said grinning.

"Are you gonna wear a dress or a suit?" Frost asked looking at Jane curiously.

Maura chuckled at the question. _I'm curious myself. What will Jane Rizzoli wear to our wedding. A suit or a dress? _

Jane gave a grin "You'll just have to wait until the wedding to find out. Not even Maura is gonna know until then."

_Well that's news to me._ "Really Jane? I thought we determined long ago that I should be in charge of your wardrobe, especially for special occasions." This earned a laugh from everyone at the table.

Jane smacked Maura's arm playfully. "Hey!" Her smile widened. "I think I can handle this one on my own."

"Alright." Maura smiled at her fiancée lovingly.

"Are you gonna have a best man?" Frankie asked quietly.

Jane stared at him for a moment. "What worried I won't ask you?" Jane rolled her eyes. "Of course you're gonna be my best man Frankie. Now can you three stop acting like a bunch of girls? I thought men didn't care about weddings"

"Well it's not every day someone like Jane Rizzoli gets married." Korsak pointed out.

Jane shrugged because she couldn't argue very well against the truth. "Seriously though there has got to be something more interesting to talk about than my love life. It seems like aside from work that's all we ever talk about anymore when we're here."

"You haven't been coming with us nearly as much lately so don't start that." Frost pointed out.

"Alright so I haven't been. But what did you all talk about while we weren't coming?"

Frost grinned; Frankie blushed and shook his head. "You don't want to know." Frankie pointed out.

"They talk about women most likely" Maura said easily. "Perhaps they even speculated on the sexual aspect of our relationship even. Though I doubt Frankie would participate in a conversation like that since you're his sister. Perhaps even Korsak would be reluctant since he's like a father figure to you."

Jane scoffed. "You all are ridiculous"

The three of them shrugged. Although Frankie still looked decidedly uncomfortable.

Maura shook her head laughing and took a sip of her wine. "Perhaps it would be better if we left?" She asked looking at Jane.

"Maybe, Then they could go back to talking about things that men talk about." Jane said teasingly.

"Oh come on now the night is young don't leave yet." Frost grinned playfully even though he really did want the women to stay. "Besides the next round is on me. Plus it's been awhile since we've thrown darts together and I've been practicing I think I could beat you now."

Jane sighed at the challenge. "Frost, you'll never beat me."

"Oh we're on and I'm going to prove just how good I've gotten"

Maura smiled and sighed happily as she watched Jane swagger away to defend her title as dart champion against Frost. _I can't believe she's marrying me. I will get to go home with that gorgeous woman ever night, and make love to her, maybe even have a family with her someday. She's mine. _

"So you two are really happy together huh?" Frankie asked taking a drink. "I mean I know at least Jane is, I've never seen her happier with anyone before."

"She's absolutely the best," Maura said staring a little dreamily at Jane. "I've never been happier either." _She looks like something out of a movie with her head thrown back laughing like that. The way the light catches her eyes or how her smile is so carelessly happy and bright._

When Frankie realized he wasn't going to get much out of the daydreaming medical examiner he looked at Korsak who simply shrugged, so he tried again to start a conversation.

"Ya know I wouldn't mind hearin what you have planned for the wedding so far."

"Well, it will be indoors since it's in the winter, Angela has suggested a very lovely place that Jane and I will be looking into more now that we have a bit more time. Jane has only really suggested that we try and keep the alcohol to a minimum"

"Because of Tommy probably," Frankie said with a shrug

Maura nodded indicating that as far as she knew that was the case. "We haven't hired a caterer yet, nor have we decided on music but we have two months to plan still. As soon as we've confirmed the location we'll send out invitations, of course that's simply a formality since everyone we've invited will already have been informed by then."

"What about the honeymoon?" Korsak asked.

"We aren't sure yet, but we're thinking a week long would be lovely no matter where we go or what we do."

Both of the men still sitting at the table nodded. "I think it sounds like it is gonna be great." Frankie smiled. "And it'll be really great to have you officially as part of the Rizzoli family"

Maura smiled brightly at Frankie, _ My future brother in law, I just can't believe how wonderful it all is._

They chatted about other work related things for awhile until Jane and Frost came back, Jane smiling victoriously. "You're getting better but you're never gonna beat me."

"One day, Rizzoli"

Jane laughed but looked at Maura, "You ready to call it a night babe?" she asked softly.

"I think I am." Maura stood handing Jane her coat and scarf while putting her own back on. "See you later. It was a pleasure spending time with you all." She smiled brightly when Jane placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her out.

"Yeah catch you two kids later" Korsak responded as they began to walk away.

Before they got too far away though she smiled when she heard Frost, "They're the perfect couple aren't they?"

Frankie replied. "They really are."

_The perfect couple. Well we are pretty wonderful together, maybe not perfect, but I think we come pretty close. _

When they stepped outside Jane pulled Maura into her arms and kissed her gently before they walked to the car. "I love you." she confessed softly.

Maura's smile lit up her face. "I love you too."

* * *

**Wow this chapter took forever. Sorry I'm going through a rough patch right now... My girlfriend just left me and things just are kind of in a downward spiral... not that you all need to know that. Anyway again sorry this took so long. I really wanted Jane and Maura to spend a little more time with the guys and despite some of their macho characteristics I DO think Frankie, Frost and Korsak are the kind of guys that would be legitimately interested in Jane and Maura's wedding plans, for various reasons. Also sorry for not writing more about the crime (though I figure it's not a huge deal since honestly none of you read my fics for the crime anyway) **

**That being said the next few chapters are going to be more details about the wedding coming together I think so if you have any suggestions for things like songs for their first dance, or types of food, decorations, anything like that feel free to leave them in your review and I will very seriously take them into consideration since I have never had to plan a wedding before and have only ever been to like 3 that I can remember.  
Thank you for reading. Please Review. Love and Hugs R. W.  
**


	20. Music

"I really don't think that Mozart is something people are going to dance to Maura" Jane frowned at Maura's music selection. They'd decided that they would each write out a list of what they wanted to be played at their reception and take a few songs from both lists, but when they looked at each other's list they couldn't see how anyone could dance to the others music.

"Well at least you recognize the musicians on my list" Maura pointed out feeling exasperated. "Who is Alice Cooper? Is she even any good? I know you tend to prefer Rock and Roll."

Jane rolled her eyes, "HE is a classic rock musician and 'You and Me' is a great love song, you should at least listen to it before you veto it. It doesn't' even sound like rock really." _I can't believe she doesn't even know who Alice Cooper is. What the heck did she listen to growing up. She couldn't have always listened to only classical._

"I just don't think that style of music is very appropriate for a wedding." Maura frowned.

"Well I think that classical is stuffy and boring." Jane gave a 'hmph' and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Classical Music has been around since the Medieval Ages, Jane. How can anything that has survived that long possibly 'stuffy and boring'? People still pay thousands of dollars to hear a symphony."

"Well I still say it's impossible to dance to" She was beginning to raise her voice which never ended well for her. "You are impossible!" Maura threw her hands up. "What happened to 'whatever I want'?"

"That was BEFORE you insisted I have to dance." _I can't believe of all the stupid things to argue about we're arguing about music. _

Maura sighed loudly, feeling more exasperated than she had about any of the other planning they'd done together. "Alright, I'll listen to your musical selections if you listen to mine. Maybe we can still play some things from both our lists." Maura frowned. "I can compromise if you can.

"Fine, wasn't that the plan all along. And just so you know it's not all rock music in fact hardly any of it sounds like rock music." Jane kicked at the ground suddenly rather ashamed of her behavior.

"I suppose it was and we just forgot for a moment, I promise to listen to everything on your list." Maura smiled at her fiancée despite her earlier irritation. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

Jane looked up at Maura and couldn't help but smile as well. "Even if you have I never get tired of hearing it."

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and stood on her tip toes to kiss the detective. "I love you so much."

Jane sighed happily. "I love you too." She kissed the blonde again before pulling away slightly to look at her, "You know, There should probably be some music going while everyone is getting seated maybe we can have more of the music from your list playing during that and then music from my list can be for during the reception. I mean you can still listen to it all and tell me what you don't like but this way we have a variety."

"That sounds fair." Maura nodded."There is one song we have to agree on though no matter what though."

"And what's that?"

"The song for our first dance of course." Maura nuzzled into Jane's shoulder.

"Oh." Jane's frown returned. "Don't laugh at me okay but I actually had an idea of what I wanted that to be."

"Do you? Well what is it?"

"The Cliks' "Nobody Else Will"" Jane mumbled. "I heard it awhile ago and I thought it would be perfect it's slow mostly and I think even I could dance to it, plus It's a little different then what's normally played at weddings."

"I've never heard it." Maura said curiously.

"Come on." Jane said pulling away. She pulled on her jacket and handed Maura hers as well.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Jane said softly.

Jane drove but they didn't take very long to reach their destination. Maura recognized the building to be a church.

"Why are we here?"

"This is the Church where I attend Mass on the holiday's I know Father Montgomery pretty well." Jane shrugged as she led the way into the building. "I grew up attending this church."

"That's interesting but it didn't really answer my question Jane."

"You don't have a Piano." Jane kicked at the ground. "So when you said you wanted to hear me play I remembered that when I was younger, before Ma bought a piano for me to play at home, I would come and use the piano here to practice because even though I was a terror as a child Father Montgomery liked me. And when I heard that song, I really wanted to learn how to play it for you." Jane shrugged like it was no big deal as she sat down in front of the grand piano in the sanctuary.

"Jane." Maura gasped a little.

Jane didn't say anything as she opened the lid. She ran her fingers lightly over the keys before playing the opening chords for the song.

Maura closed her eyes and listened. She was even more surprised when Jane began to sing along with her playing. Jane's playing was beautiful, her voice was shaky but that didn't change anything for Maura. It certainly didn't prevent the tears from forming in her eyes as she listened to the lyrics.

When Jane finished the song she sat there staring for a moment. "It has a bit more of a rock sound than that because it's meant for guitar not piano but I thought you'd like to hear it this way too. I have been coming here at least a few hours a week since you mentioned wanting to hear my play. My hands are always kind of sore afterwards but I really wanted to play for you. I wanted it to be special. No one has heard me play for so long. You're the first." Finally Jane turned to look at Maura who was silently crying.

"Oh Jane… that's" She smiled. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me and it was a beautiful song. I would love for it to be our first dance."

"Really?" Jane smiled a little sheepishly. "You're sure?"

"Yes. Of course I'm sure. It's perfect."

Jane wrapped her arms around the blonde and swiped her thumb over the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "Thank you." She kissed Maura gently.

"Thank you for sharing something so beautiful with me."

Jane smiled. "So did I do alright? Playing I mean. I know you liked the song and stuff but like did it sound okay?"

"You play beautifully. I can only imagine how wonderful you must have been before your injury."

"I almost got a scholarship to a music college" Jane chuckled as she led Maura out of the church. "It was a competition would've been full ride. I was beat out by a Chinese boy that played the violin. I think he's 6th chair in the Boston Symphony Orchestra now. Not a bad person to lose to all things considered."

"You've never told me that!"

Jane frowned a little "I never really liked talking about the Piano after Hoyt. I never talked about it at work anyway because I didn't want people to think I was soft or something but when I couldn't play anymore I stopped talking about it completely because it was something I really loved and I couldn't do it anymore. I'll never play as well as I used to."

"I think you could with practice. Your hands are fully functional, Jane"

"They're pretty damn close." Jane gave a half smile as she started the car. "And they don't hurt as frequently as they used too. Only when I work them to hard, or when it's going to rain. But playing hurts still, just enough that I know I'll never be back to where I was."

"Do they hurt now?" Maura asked looking at her curiously. Jane hadn't been flexing her hands like she normally did when they hurt.

"A little, but it's really not so bad."

Without really thinking about it or asking Maur took the hand closest to her and began gently massaging her palm. "I suppose I should wait until we get home to do this, but that was so sweet of you, and I wish it didn't cause you pain."

Jane smiled. "It was worth it."

_I'm glad I could do something special like that for her even if I can't do it all the time. _

As Jane pulled into the driveway she looked at Maura and smiled, "You know, I'm really glad we're getting married."

"Me too." Maura reached over and squeezed Jane's knee lovingly. "I can't imagine it with anyone else. Only you."

"Come on let's get inside, we've got more planning to do. Plus I think there is some music I think you need to listen to."

* * *

**I can't say that I'm totally satisfied with this chapter, which is why it took me so long to put up. I promise That my next update will hopefully be faster and better written. This story is coming to a close soon. Only Two more big events (the wedding and the honeymoon of course) I am writing a sequel to this where they have kids (because a lot of you expressed interest in that but I know some people aren't into baby fics) **  
**Anyway, I've been trying to write little one shots here and there to keep you guys satisfied when I'm taking to long on a chapter so feel free to check those out and leave your reviews for them. As always I love all of my readers thank you for reading, please review, Hugs and Love R.W.  
**


	21. To My Lovely Readers (an authors note)

To My Lovely Readers

I am so very sorry I haven't updated, I'm really working on it (and to that person who will be mad at me for "updating" with an author's note I'm sorry but it's been so long and I don't want you all to think I've just abandoned it.) I've just started working a new job and I'm finding it hard to find the time to write, plus it's been incredibly difficult for me to feel inspired lately. I might give you the last few chapters in shorter updates so hopefully you won't have to wait a month for each one.

The good news is I have gotten quite a bit of planning done on the wedding, the honeymoon and a bit of the sequel to this one so hopefully those chapters won't take long anyway.

I want you all to know that I really appreciate your patience with me. Again I'm very sorry.

Love and Hug,

R. W.


	22. The Perfect Place

"It's perfect" Maura smiled and spun around in the room, "Oh Jane, it's going to be beautiful, can't you just see it? We'll have a string quartet and a pianist over here playing some of my chosen pieces as the guests arrive and are being seated. The chairs will be set up there." She turned and faced Jane with a happy grin on her face as she took the brunette's hands in her own. "It's going to be wonderful."

Jane smiled and kissed her fiancée chastely. "It's going to be wonderful." She agreed enjoying Maura's joy. "This place has a great staff for the reception and they have a pretty varied menu for us to choose from as far as the food goes."

"You've really done your research haven't you?"

Jane shrugged, but Maura could tell that Jane was pleased she'd been impressed by her knowledge. "I wanted to be sure it was a good deal and that it would fit everybody."

"I'm so excited."

"Me too" Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. "I have never been more excited for anything. Including the time you sent me to racing school and that was really exciting." She leaned down slightly to kiss the shorter woman gently. "So, this is the place then? You're sure you like it more than the others?"

"Absolutely." Maura smiled confidently.

"Well then we need to make the deposit. I already asked and it's definitely available for the date." Jane pulled away from her fiancée. "I can go do that now, while you look around some more. Maybe check out our options for food and decide what you would like."

Maura nodded. She grinned looking around the space. _It's going to be so wonderful. This really is the perfect spot, and hopefully it will be snowing, snow on our wedding day would be beautiful. I just can't wait. Now that we've got a location we can get the wedding invitations made finally. I wonder if Jane would have any input on those. _

As her thoughts went seemingly everywhere she flipped through the menu happily, not really paying much attention to any of the choices.

When Jane returned she couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Maura's blissful expression as well as her oblivious flipping. "How are you supposed to decide on the food if you don't actually look at the options?"

"Hmm? Oh!" Maura shook herself out of her daze. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about other things I suppose."

"That's alright, we can take that home with us. Are you ready to go?"

Maura nodded and followed Jane as she started walking out of the building.

"Jane, do you have any input on what the invitations look like?"

Jane shrugged and held the door. "Not particularly, I've never been good at decorations or invitations and stuff like that. I really think you and ma should handle that."

"If you're sure." Maura smiled and slid into the passenger side of the car. "But I'd still like your input so when I find something I like I'm going to share them with you okay?"

"Sounds fine to me," Jane glanced at her fiancée and smiled as she started the car. "I would have been surprised if you didn't."

Maura smiled and nodded.

By the time they got home Maura could tell Jane was exhausted by the way she slumped back on the couch, kicking her shoes off and throwing her head back. It had been a long day of searching for the perfect place luckily they'd found it, but even though she knew Jane was tired she still had more plans for their evening together. Maura took her on shoes off and put them away in the front closet so that Jo couldn't get to them and quietly made her way over to Jane, who didn't even open her eyes when Maura was standing directly in front of her.

She smirked a little, _I hope she's not to tired for this, _she thought as she lifted her dress just enough to more easily straddle her fiancé's lap.

Jane finally opened her eyes again and looked at the blonde with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I thought" she kissed the detective, "Perhaps we should celebrate finding the perfect outlet" her lips moved lower over Jane's jaw and down to her neck where she nipped at the pulse point gently. "Unless you're too tired."

Jane moved her hands to rest at Maura's waist. "I'm never too tired for you."

"Good," Maur responded before pulling Jane's shirt over her head and carelessly tossing it on the floor, she continued her descent on the brunette's body. _She's so perfect, scars and all and I'm the only one that will ever get to have her like this from now on. She's mine, and I'm hers, so completely hers. _

Jane arched into Maura, the hand that had been only lightly resting on her waist before was now tightly gripping just before she moved down even lower and slid off of her lap so that Maura was on her knees between Jane's legs tugging off her jeans and underwear in one fast movement. Jane bucked a little when Maura kissed her bare thigh. "Do you think maybe we should move this to the bedroom?" Jane asked a little breathily.

Maura smirked a little "Do you think you can wait long enough to make it to the bedroom?" she asked just before she swiped her tongue over Jane's already wet folds. "Because I don't know if I can."

Jane bucked her hips hard, her hands tangled up into Maura's hair. "Fuck," She groaned and closed her eyes tight trying to gain some control over herself. She let out a shaky breath but only managed to shake her head 'no' as Maura continued.

Maura looked up at the brunette watching the pleasure play over her features as she brought her closer to the edge, when Jane came, it was a bit of a surprise to both of them because it happened so quickly. Feeling rather pleased with herself Maura made her way back up to kiss her lover with a satisfied smirk on her lips. "We could go to the bedroom now if you'd like."

Jane gave a rather weak nod but didn't make a move to get up or to remove Maura from her lap. This caused Maura to chuckle just a little. "We could stay here if you like, although if you plan on falling asleep, the couch is not ideal. There have been several studies about the negative effects of sleeping on the cou…" Jane cut Maura off with a kiss.

"Definitely not going to sleep. But I can't really move with you on top of me like this" Jane smiled. "Not that I don't enjoy our current position. Just not sure I trust my legs to hold the both of us up at the moment so carrying you is out"

With a tiny sigh Maura slid off of Jane's lap and began walking towards the bedroom.

"Be undressed by the time I get in there, it's not fair that I'm the only one naked"

Maura looked over her shoulder and gave her fiancée a sultry smile. "Don't keep me waiting too long."

* * *

**Oh my goodness guys (and girls... or ya know whoever) I am SO SORRY about the wait, It's been forever since I've given you all a real update and for that I apologize. if you read my last "update" then you know it is because I have started a new job so my life is pretty much work, eat, sleep, repeat. I do try and write on my days off but I've also been having some writers block. So the last few chapters (if there are a few more) are probably only gonna be around 1000 words instead of 2000 (which is what most of the other chapters are). All that being said I'm gonna try and write at least a few one shots here and there in the future if I think that a chapter is taking to long just so you can have something of mine to read (assuming you want to read something of mine that you haven't read already) **

**Wow this has been a long authors note, I'm done now, Thank you for reading Please please please review. hugs and love R. W.  
**


	23. The Big Day

Jane grunted as she fixed her bow tie for the third time. She sighed and threw her hand up in the air just as Frankie walked in. "I didn't know you were wearin' a suit." Frankie said with a shrug. As Jane's best man he knew that part of his job to make sure his older sister wasn't freaking out. As he looked over Jane he knew that she was freaking out some although she was doing surprisingly well at concealing it. "It looks good. But your bow tie is messed up." He walked over and fixed it for her. "Why'd you chose one that you had to tie yourself anyway?"

"I dunno. I thought it would be classy."

"Whatever, sis." Frankie shrugged again and gave an easy smile. "So how are ya feelin?"

"Excited, happy, and like I'm about to vomit." Jane smiled weakly. "There are a ton of people out there waiting for this thing. I'm actually marrying Maura, my best friend. I'm marrying her. Today. In just a few minutes." Jane took a deep breath to try and calm herself down but she couldn't seem to stop the sudden panic. Luckily Frankie had seemed to anticipate this.

He gave Jane a hard pat on the back and took a long deep breath urging her to follow his example which she did.

"Come on Jane you're tougher than this. You're not gonna let a few people and a ceremony scare you are ya?"

Jane straightened her back and shook her head once. "I can do this. I… Thanks Frankie. I feel a little dumb for needing that pep talk. But I am glad you're here to give it."

"Great." Frankie looked at his watch. "Now it's time to get out there and watch your woman walk down the aisle. And don't worry I'll be right up there with ya the entire time. Plus it's Maura. So no reason to be nervous okay?"

"Okay." Jane nodded again and smiled feeling more confident about the entire wedding than she had been only moments ago. _Happiest day of your life, Jane. Don't think about anything else just think about Maura and how amazing she's going to looking walking down the aisle._

"You look so beautiful, Darling." Constance put a warm hand on Maura's shoulder.

Maura examined herself in the mirror her hair was swept back in a loose up do with a few curls to frame her face.

Her dress was an ivory, strapless, satin, A-line gown with beaded lace details and long sleeve lace jacket it had a sweet heart neckline. She looked at her mother, "I'm so nervous, I've never been so sure of anyone before and yet I'm still so nervous"

"That's completely normal" Constance smiled "When I married your father I was so nervous I'm sure the guests could see me shaking, but he was and is the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." She chuckled softly. "It's alright to be nervous, it's a big day."

Maura turned and looked at her mother nervously. "What if I get up there and Jane doesn't want to marry me anymore? Or what if I'm not a good wife?"

"Jane isn't going to change her mind about you anymore than you would about her. I've known since the moment I first met her that she loves you, and that's all that matters. You'll figure out how to be a wife, but that isn't all that challenging. You have definitely been through far more challenging things than marrying the love of your life." Constance smiled gently and gave her daughter's shoulders a comforting squeeze.

"You're right of course." Maura let out another sigh. "Jane and I have already been through so much more than so many other couples and we've made it out alright." She put her hand over her mother's and turned back to look in the mirror. "I'm still very glad you're here. I don't know if I could do this without you, mother."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Constance said easily kissing Maura on the cheek. "Now I believe we should get out there don't you?"

"It's time." Maura agreed. Constance left first, giving Maura a few minutes to herself before she had to make her down the aisle. With one final deep calming breath Maura made her way out.

For both of them in that instant when they saw each other for the first time that day it was like all of their panic and fears, as well as everyone around them, just faded away. It was just the two of them, eyes locked, and broad smiles. Maura admired the way Jane looked in her suit which was obviously new and well tailored.

Jane almost forgot to breathe when she saw Maura looking absolutely perfect. _As always,_ Jane added in her head as she watched her bride walk gracefully towards her. She instinctually held her hand out for Maura to grab when she was close enough to reach.

"Wow." Jane said softly as the officiator began to speak although neither woman seemed to be listening to him all that much until he mentioned vows. _Alright Jane, Vows. You got this. _

"Maura, you're my best friend, and I've known since the very first time we met that you were going to be an important part of my life. And while I didn't exactly expect these feelings to develop the way they have I am glad they did because I know that I can't live without you by my side. We've been through so much together and there is so much more to come. I'm glad that you always be by my side, as my wife and I can promise to always be there for you as well to protect you and love you forever." Jane gave Maura's hand a gentle squeeze.

Maura felt the tears threatening to fall even though she'd promised herself she wouldn't cry Jane's heartfelt words were causing an emotional reaction she couldn't seem to control. She was glad that it was her turn to say her vows because it gave her something to think about.

_Alright Maura, you've practiced this. you can do it. Just say what you've practiced. _Even though that thought was running through her head as she began speaking the words she'd practiced she heard herself begin to deviate from her self-imposed script. "I love you with all of my heart Jane. You have given me a family that I could've never expected and friends that are always going to be by my side. I have so much to thank you for and it's hard for me to believe that I'm standing here with you now. I'm glad that it's you that I'm going to be spending my life with."

Jane smiled and just barely resisted the urge to lean in and kiss her bride before she was prompted to. People cheered as they exchanged rings and the kiss they shared was modest and sweet but not lacking passion.

As they walked down the aisle together as a newly married couple both of them were sure that this was the happiest moment they'd shared together so far and yet they knew there were many more happy moments to come.

* * *

**Alrighty guys, this is it for this one. I'm sorry there isn't more but I just felt the wedding was a good place to end. I have some ideas for a follow up that I'm kicking around but it could be awhile. I'm also very sorry that you all waited so long for such a short chapter but I knew that if I didn't finish this up soon that I probably would abandon it completely and we were WAY to close to the end for me to want to do that to you. Thank you so much for sticking with me through this. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sure there will be more from me in the future. Comments are GREATLY appreciated. oh and I'm sorry I didn't give a whole lot of details about the wedding, I've only been to 3 in my whole life so while I did do some research I still wasn't sure how to write it. Again Thanks for reading, Please Review. Love and Hugs R. W.**


End file.
